


You're Definitely Trouble

by Caffiend



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom, Thor:the Dark World, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Arms Dealing, Avenger Thor, BDSM, Cave trolls, Con Artists, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hela - Freeform, Hydra, Infinity Stones, Jealousy, Jotunn horn kink, Jötunn Loki, Loki wants what he wants, Magpies, Marvel Universe, Mischief, Musphelium, Odin is an asshole, OdinSleep, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifter sex, Shapeshifting, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Stark's dubious inventions, Subspace, Surtur - Freeform, The Nine Realms, Theft, Thor has no idea what's going on, Violence, arena fighting, double Loki sex, fighting to the death, grifters, oooo shiny, overthrowing Odin, power jewels, stepchildren, stepmother - Freeform, subatomic particle quantum entanglement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend
Summary: What happens when the God of Mischief and Lies is the one who gets played? Knowing Loki, trouble. Retribution. Sex. Mayhem. And lots of it.This version is placed somewhere before Thor: The Dark World, but Loki has managed to avoid imprisonment by means of "repaying" his debt to Earth. He's ready to send Daddy into Odinsleep and take his place. But he does need to take care of a few...uh...loose ends to secure his throne.





	1. Good Girls Are No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my beautiful Hurricanerin! I am thankful for the vagaries of the universe that have allowed me to know you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki combines business with pleasure, because along with being the God of Lies and Mischief, he is also the God of Multitasking.

The party, thought Loki, was everything he would expect from Tony Stark. Shiny. Loud. Expensive. And wildly, outrageously and offensively over the top. Ostentatious in a manner so vulgar that even the supremely vain Prince of Asgard was appalled at the sheer excess. And coming from a man who celebrated his 2,000th birthday with a party that involved all Nine Realms, 16,000 whores, a river of mead and an ocean of food, that was saying something. The rumor held that the Soul Forge ran day and night to cleanse his guests of alcohol poisoning and an incalculable amount of STDs. But still, he thought, this was ridiculous. Loki was dressed in an exquisitely fitted coal-black suit from Alexander Amosu, along with a black shirt, black tie, and an expression of cynical amusement. Really, why try to hide what he was? A villain. A monster to most of the world he'd attempted to conquer, but...well...water under the bridge and all that. But to the haughty Allfather, he appeared to be obeying Odin's commands to serve this wretched realm. And if he could terrify these wealthy Midgardians and infuriate Stark at the same time, well...who wouldn't?

After all, he’d grudgingly made amends to the people of Earth, fixed damaged cities and apologized handsomely. Suavely stopping himself from openly gagging, Loki had even assisted the Avengers in numerous forays against Hydra and even quelled a couple of investigative pokes from interested parties from beyond their universe who considered Midgard a tasty morsel just waiting to be swallowed up. Naturally, the God of Mischief made certain his doltish brother Thor was aware of both the threat and Loki’s deft handling of the situation.

Which was why Stark’s painfully grudging invitation to this party arrived via Thor’s grinning mug, and why Loki kept his answering leer from stretching to feral proportions as he graciously accepted.

The raucous applause- made louder by Stark’s judicious application of alcohol to loosen wallets and Gucci clutches- made Loki look up from his contemptuous appraisal. A tall woman- at least 5”10 with lovely brown hair and huge, blue eyes, stepped to the podium after a long, drunken and highly complimentary introduction from their host.

 “Thank you, Tony,” she purred affectionately, smiling at the red-faced host. “You’ve always fought for the weakest among us, and I am grateful to you-” her hand swept out gracefully to include some of the other Avengers, lounging close by and all looking dashing in black tie, aside from Dr. Banner. Loki critically noted his green nemesis wore a starched shirt already damp with perspiration and his tie askew. “-for you and all the heroes among us who risk their lives daily to keep us safe. The beautiful woman’s happy expression faded. “But unfortunately, our heroes are not enough. All of us must stand together to fight the cruelties, the injustices of this world. For those oppressed, brutalized, even murdered in the battle for power.”

Loki looked around the cavernous room, one dark brow elegantly raised. The woman was good, he’d give her that. Her passion and that beautiful face kept every guest there in rapt attention. 

"Such as, the beautiful region in the Sudan," she said sadly. "Thousands- hundreds of thousands killed, maimed, tortured and torn from their families!" Tears glittered in her eyes, turning them a mesmerizing azure. The audience seemed to sway towards her, Loki noted, the shared sorrow for the region's plight clear on those botoxed faces. "But you have made the difference! The Sudanese have ended their civil war. Martial law has been raised. Children are going to school, medical care provided- even safe jobs for their parents- all thanks to you!" Graciously, the lovely woman started the applause, nodding and smiling to each guest as if they had personally been responsible for saving the country. Waiting for the applause to fade, she smiled again. "And now, the newly elected leader of the Free Republic of Sudan is here with a message from his people." Turning, she graciously led the highly decorated man to the podium, slightly turning to the audience to encourage their applause. "President Karajaan, we are honored."

"We thank you, Lady Stennersson, for your kindness and your work in our country," the president said. His dark face was severe, majestic, but he unbent enough to smile at the woman, enjoying the look of worship in those huge, innocent eyes. "First- to the Honorable Tony Stark, a title. You are herenow known as Sir Anthony Stark- protector and defender of the realm."

Loki took another sip of Jameson to hide his "Ehehehe." Really? A knighthood from a 'democratically' elected President? There was more than a few carefully plucked brows raised at the statement, bur Stark came up to the stage to accept his medal in a completely non-ironic fashion.

"And for you, my Lady." President Karajaan's lips compressed with emotion. "You have championed my people. Risked your life during our civil war. Made peace with feuding tribal leaders. I wished to give- we all wished to give you a gift of great importance to us." The God of Lies stood taller, arms folded. "The Jewel of the Goddess." With some flair, the president lifted the cloth from a small stand, revealing a beautiful blue-green stone resting on the velvet underneath. A small murmur swept through the crowd. The jewel was priceless, though likely within the budget of anyone there. But for the small country who offered it, the stone was a gift beyond mere monetary value.

The guest of honor seemed stunned, but she gathered herself together long enough to step up to the podium and accept the beautiful offering from the president as he carefully placed the necklace holding the green-blue gem around her neck.. "I am...overwhelmed," she managed, still seeming a little taken aback by the gift. "I am honored to accept stewardship of the Jewel of the Goddess for a short time, to tour and speak about your country. But I will return this beautiful treasure back to the vaults in Sudan when I have finished. It is too precious to keep." The applause rose, as Loki knew it would, the band subtly ramped up their next song and the party began in earnest.

"Lady Stennersson?" Erin closed her eyes briefly, thighs tightening on instinct from the dark, beautifully resonant voice speaking from just behind her. Turning, she looked up, then up some more to see the seven foot tall magnificence that was Loki of Asgard. 

His pale face could have been sculpted from marble, but a sudden warmth suffused those gorgeous features as he leaned closer. “I wished to offer my congratulations on your work. I have heard your work in civil rights and refugee affairs is utterly magnificent.”

Damn him, Erin thought bitterly. How could you hate someone who had the sheer, unmitigated gall to take over the planet when he was so ridiculously beautiful? Who insisted on being humble and wildly effective in his assistance in ending Middle East conflicts? Who was wearing trousers so tightly tailored to those long legs that she could almost tell if the God tucked to the left or the right? Another quick glance told her it was to the left. Erin tried to stifle a painful flush when his green eyes dipped to where she'd been gazing, a slow, knowing smile creeping across those perfect lips? "Ah...thank you, Mr. Friggasson. I must return the compliment, of course. Your work in the middle East-" She broke off in a slight gulp as the terrifying visitor from Asgard suddenly stepped closer.

"Ah, darling," he purred, "but this is your night. May I have the honor of this dance?" One broad palm reached out to her, and with a barely contained whimper, Erin put her hand in his.

'Of course the man can dance like a dream. Damn him!' She thought irritably as Loki swept her effortlessly around the dance floor.

They did make a striking sight, his tall, dark form bent over her, moving the woman so fast that the crystals sewn into her dress glittered wildly under the lights. Steve Rogers paused to watch the couple with a slight frown. It was unlike his occasional ally to display any interest in a "good girl." But there Loki was, smiling down into Lady Stennersson's lovely upturned face and behaving in a most charming fashion. Rogers shook his head. Their guest of honor worked on the scenes in the Sudan and some of the most bloody conflicts in the region. She'd run up against villains of every stripe. He just hoped she remembered that Loki was one of the most charming versions she'd encountered.

Meanwhile, Erin was mildly grateful she'd done most of her obligatory social rounds earlier in the evening, since it didn't seem the terrifyingly handsome Asgardian was interested in letting go of her anytime soon, and if she was being completely honest about it, she didn't want him to. So when Loki finally led her smoothly out to an isolated deck to look at the city glittering below Stark Tower, she didn't resist. She stifled a little shiver as his cool hand slid over the small of her back, leaning in to point out new construction on a massive youth resource center that he’d collaborated on with Stark. 

“Quite a turnaround for a man who came here to conquer,” Erin remarked, feeling the chill of him against her back. The heat and fumes from the city made Loki’s body hovering over hers feel arousingly good. His hands came down on other side of her, gripping the railing.

His chuckle rumbled from his broad chest to her bare skin. “I’m no man,” Loki purred, his lips just brushing her ear. “I am a God.”

Carefully turning within the circle of his arms to keep from touching the arrogant creature, Erin playfully raised one brow. “Really? ‘A’ god? Not ‘the’ god, then…” Unbidden, a vision of Odin sneering down from his throne, glaring at his second-born with his one remaining eye rose in Loki’s mind. From the corner of her eye, she could see his fists tighten against the metal railing, bending it. Taking a deep breath, Erin continued, “One of the demigods, perhaps? The Deity of Beautiful Suits? The Lord of Ridiculously Thick, Luxuriant Hair? Or-”

Her speculation was cut short when Loki gripped her upper arms and lifted her to look directly into his eyes. Green eyes blazing, he growled, “I am _your_ God, little girl.”

Erin could dimly feel her entire body go limp, her high heels slipping off her feet and dropping to the tile with a clatter.

Moments later they were in Loki's suite at the tower, her back pressed painfully against his huge window and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. One hand roughly grasped her hair, shaking her elegant style loose as the other hand began sliding up her smooth thigh. There was a moan trapped in Erin's throat that couldn't make it way out past the tongue of the God of Very Delicious Kisses that was currently twining around in her mouth, stroking over her teeth and suddenly sucking hard on her own. Seated directly over a thin set of underwear was the wonderfully prominent bulge that Loki's beautifully-tailored suit could no longer hide, and without thinking, the well-bred Lady Stennersson arched her pelvis up sharply, trying to get more friction against the hard weight of it. That moan finally slipped between her lips when the God of More Than Generously Sized Proportions pulled back to chuckle low in his throat.

"Why Lady Stennersson, how delightfully wanton you are. Who would have imagined such a noble creature as yourself-" Loki's taunting ground to a halt as the woman crushed between him and the glass began nibbling and licking her way down his throat, delicately tracing the pulsing cord with the sharp edges of her teeth- a slight sting as her fluttering tongue soothed the bite just after it registered in his lust-soaked brain. 'Bitch!' He groaned internally, how did this wealthy little good girl find the one pressure point guaranteed to send him into a frenzy? "-such as yourself could be so very-" Here, Loki slipped his hands on to her ass and abruptly lifted her on to his shoulders, that delicious pussy placed perfectly for him to dive in. So, he did. "Hold on, darling," he laughed greedily, "there's a curtain rod just there." Impatiently tearing the thin silk panel with his teeth, The God of Unspeakable Oral Skills proceeded to attack the pink slit before him with tongue, lips, and eventually teeth, holding her swollen clitoris between them as the tip of his tongue tickled the little pearl. Balancing her easily with one hand, Loki slid two fingers into her channel, wiggling them as he drew her into her first orgasm. His fingers patiently brushed over the clenching walls of her pussy, stroking and pressing just so to drag the Lady Stennersson into another rapturous finish.

Erin came to her senses a bit as she felt the dark prince sliding her slowly down his body, noting with delight that not only had her delicious host apparated away his clothes, but that hers were gone, too, leaving her garbed only the in the beautiful necklace gifted to her that night. Her lashes fluttered rapidly as she felt the smooth press of his hard chest against her softer one, nipples rubbing against his sculpted pectorals. "You must allow me to return the favor," she grinned lasciviously, teasingly, and Loki suddenly found himself grinning back. A purring noise came from her throat as she placed those lush lips against the silky tip of his cock, popping it back and forth in the tight seal of her lips. His head dropped back against the chilly glass of the window behind them, realizing vaguely that their positions had reversed. The delightful strumpet currently attached to his cock kept her big, blue eyes on his face the entire time, arching her neck to slide him past her gag reflex and inching his generous organ down her throat. Groaning again, Loki stroked one hand through her hair, the other resting on her cheek, feeling it hollow as she sucked harder. "Darling, I do not know how you have managed to find the time to develop such a lovely, talented mouth, given your determined efforts for world peace, but I am deeply appreciative of- Norns! Your tongue-"

She wasn't ashamed to admit that there might have been a boyfriend- or two- in the past where she might have been reviewing her schedule for the day to come while giving them oral pleasure, but this beautiful man- god- gift from the gods- before her kept Erin's attention decisively on him, his cock to be precise. 'I've never been in the habit of thinking a man's dick was beautiful,' she thought wryly, 'but that's because I'd never seen this one. What are they  _feeding_ the men on Asgard?' And really, she was correct. Loki's cock stretched to his belly button fully hard, which made her wonder just how adaptable her pussy was actually capable of becoming. Like marble, with a red, glistening tip and a wide, heavy shaft. She smiled, feeling his hand stroke her cheek without attempting to force her, though the way his other hand was fisted in her hair made her think he was perfectly capable of it. Erin was startled out of her appreciation of the God of Length and Girth when Loki pulled abruptly from her mouth, making her look up at him with surprise and a little disappointment.

Lifting Erin to her feet and laying her across the bed, he smoothly parted her knees and slid between them. Moaning as she felt the weight of his cock slide along her shamelessly wet slit, the woman tried to think. "Wait... mmmm... Loki, we need a condom, do you-"

Running his thumb up her throat, the dark man looming over her gave Erin an utterly wicked smile. "No need, darling. You are fucking a god- _your_ god. You do not think I would attend to your health?"

"Oh, that's...oh, GOD!" Wailed Erin, spine snapping into a sharp arch as Loki abruptly pushed into her, working the tip of his cock inside her, then back, then to half his length, then back again to her entrance.

Pausing for a moment over Erin to enjoy her wide eyes, Loki growled, "Hold tight, little girl. Daddy's going to fuck you raw." Her answering scream as he shoved all the way through her was music, a sharp crescendo that smoothed into a erotic melody of moans and gasps from his delicious mortal as he pushed as deep inside her as he could get, even bracing his feet against to footboard to push against the girl's luscious, coiling pussy that seemed intent on squeezing him back out. "The heat of you..." Loki's teeth were gritted, her insides were like lava around his cock, making him feel like she was burning him from the inside out. Finally settling into long, slow strokes, he purred filth into her ear, enjoying her answering whimpers. "Who knew so much meat could fit inside such a little thing?" He murmured, relishing her corresponding shiver. "The stretch and pull of those sweet, fluttering walls against my cock. You're exquisite, darling. So slick and swollen, welcoming me in- ah, there you are." His greedy, pleased tone made Erin moan again, gripping at his beautifully muscled back as those knowing hips kept pounding into hers. "Did you know that your womb is guarded by four points of tissue?" Loki's face was against her's now, puffs of his breath cooling her flushed cheeks. 

He was still thrusting inside her, adding in a circular swirl of his hips that was driving the Lady Stennersson into madness. It seemed he expected some answer from her, so she managed to gasp out, "Oh? R-really?"

"Mmmmm," Loki hummed in agreement, "and one must angle just so-" He grinned again as she shrieked in surprise, pain and a shocking burst of pleasure as the broad tip of his driving cock slid past her cervix and up into her womb, making Erin feel as if other internal organs were being shoved aside to make room for him. "Now, darling," he hissed into her ear, "you are skewered on my cock. And I will tell you when it's time for you to come." He could feel the scowl making it's way across her expressive face and chuckled, driving in harder. "Ah- ah," he chided, "be Daddy's good girl." One rough thumb slid up and down her stretched slit as he began to kiss and bite her nipples. Feeling her strong legs begin to tighten against his ass, the God of Multiple Orgasms growled out, "Now! Come for me now, my dirty little girl!"

And Lady Erin Stennersson, recipient of 6 international awards for her humanitarian work and in the lead for nomination for this year's Nobel Peace Prize, arched her back again and screamed in a most unladylike way, clutching helplessly to the shifting muscles in this diabolical Daddy's shoulders as she came, then again as she felt his chilly come coat her heated walls, then once more hearing his savage chuckle in her ear. 

As Loki looked down at her beautiful face, utterly perfect in its rapture, he caught just a glint of gold as her blue eyes widened in orgasm. A gold so bright that it reminded him of Heimdall’s. Brow furrowed, he raised her chin to look more closely, but another violent pulse from her channel clamped down on his shaft, tightening him into immobility and ruthlessly squeezing another orgasm from him.

The room was silent, except for the panting and occasional gasp from the bodies still twined on the bed. When Loki tried to gently pull away, Erin made a small moan of disappointment and held him tighter. “Just for a moment?” She sighed, “You feel so good.” The suave Prince of Asgard could only manage a grunt as he relaxed against her, stroking her tangled hair.

Finally, she felt his cool body pull from hers, returning quickly with a warm cloth to clean her, attending to the swollen lips of her pussy strictly more than was necessary.

“Darling,” he drawled as he slid back into bed with her, “had I known how utterly delicious good girls were, I would have never embraced my dark side.” Turning on his side and leaning on his elbow, Loki gave her a look of filthy intent that made Erin giggle, then groan as his hand slid down her throat to her chest, stroking gently over each breast and coming to rest over the glittering stone resting between them.

“Everyone is a balance of dark and light,” Erin yawned, turning more to face him, enjoying his rough hand fondling her breasts. “We perhaps veer more one way, then back again like a pendulum. I hope you’ll find your balance more in the light.”

Loki’s hand slowed, listening to this surprising mortal philosophize. “It’s a pity you intend to return this stone to the Sudanese,” he mused, twirling the chain to watch the jewel spin, refracting green, then blue, then green again against the white wall behind them. “It’s so beautiful between these lovely breasts.”

Erin laughed, rolling onto her back and arching her spine, giving a pleased groan to hear it pop. “It’s value is in the intent of the gift,” she said, “it’s not as if it holds power, like your Infinity Stone.” She could feel the god above her still, and she smiled up at his narrowed green eyes. “I have top level security clearance here in the states,” Erin said calmly. “That was a malignant thing. It didn’t give you anything, did it? Not in the end.”

For one horrible moment, the woman thought she’d gone too far, watching his utter stillness, not even breath moving his chest. Finally, Loki let out a sigh. “There is a value you can not even imagine in all manner of stones,” he said finally. “Perhaps this one is not as powerful as an Infinity Stone, but it’s connection to the earth gives it power- perhaps just not one yet discovered.” Looking down at Erin’s sleepy smile, Loki bent to kiss her, pulling up the sheet. “You should rest, darling. I intend to have you at least twice more before I allow you to leave this bed.” Watching her lips drop shut and breathing slow into sleep, the dark prince sat up, leaning against the pile of goosedown pillows and stretching until his muscles creaked. 'What an unbelievably rewarding find this lovely little do-gooder turned out to be,' he gloated. Running a pale hand over the stone nestling between her breasts, a pale green mist floated from his palm, somehow exciting the stone, a rotating kaleidoscope of greens and blues speeding up under his hand. Really, Midgardians had no sense of what was truly valuable- that even a simple stone could be the key to unlock an unstoppable sequence of power. One that he’d been collecting stones and preparing for, for a very long time. Laying his head on her breasts to watch the lights flash, Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He’d rest- just for a bit- then take the necklace and disappear, leaving behind a gracious note and a driver ready to take this lovely Erin home…

 

But when the God of Lies woke the next morning to see full sunlight streaming across the bed, what he did not find was Erin. Or the jewel. And that all of his seidrs that should have made leaving his suite impossible... neatly dismantled. “That treacherous little BITCH!” Roared Loki, swiping his hand at a Waterford crystal vase and sending it smashing into the wall, shattering in a thousand tiny chunks.   

 

 


	2. A Lesson She'd Not Soon Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we must bid farewell to the lovely Lady Erin Stennersson, and move on with an infuriated Loki to find the shapeshifter that- in her words- "fucked his shit right up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! In case you've missed the update, my beautiful misreall's latest chapter from "The Road To Hel Is Paved With Misunderstandings" is up- where her wildly hot Loki matches up against HYDRA, Nora, and a severe lack of snacks. Read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8591122/chapters/25440132

For a moment, Loki's rage was so incandescent that he almost felt as if he'd been set on fire. Forcing himself to breathe slowly, he admitted that it never even occurred to him that a mere _mortal_ would have the audacity to cross him. Traditionally, the prince never underestimated his quarry. Angrily rooting through the bed, he finally held up a long brown strand of hair. Quickly mouthing a tracking spell, he located the Lady Erin Stennersson in her elegant apartment at 15 Central Park West- real estate nearly as expensive per square foot as Stark Tower, and far more elegant. Apparating into her bedroom was as simple as a wave of his hand, and when he finished with her, she would _know_ what it meant to attempt to cross a god, he would- Loki stopped dead in the middle of the all-white bedroom, another thing he didn't understand about America's wealthy. All white. Eye-searing, not even remotely restful and positively impossible to keep spotless with the lumpish lack of grace the average Midgardian displayed. Irritably shaking his head, the towering prince leaned over the bed.

And frowned.

This was not the Lady Erin Stennersson he'd seduced last night. But...this _was_ Lady Stennersson. Cloaking himself as her big blue eyes opened, Loki watched with a frown as she shakily put a hand to her head. He could hear her thoughts as easily as if she was shouting them. 

"What in the hell did I drink last night?"

"Oh, my GOD! I slept with Prince Loki?"

"Did I enjoy it?" 

Gritting his teeth, the towering Asgardian was seconds away from uncloaking himself and giving this silly woman a fuck to remember! How could she not- Loki paused. Because he didn't fuck this lovely little thing into the mattress. He could see the simple, elegant lines of a memory seidr designed to make the victim remember things just as they should be- for questioning by police, angry husbands, etc. The woman looked down at her expensive dress she wore last night, tossed casually across the foot of the bed. Shoulders slumping the Lady Erin Stennersson bit her lip, wondering if she should contact the elusive Prince of Asgard and suggest a second round, just to see what she'd missed.

Looking down at the fragile stand of hair he still held clenched in one big fist, Loki watched it dissolve, blowing away like dust. Sending himself out of the all white of 15 Central Park West and back to his suite at Stark Towers, the prince tried to stop grinding his teeth into powder. The dissolving dna, the mind-wipe, his dismantled seidrs- he was dealing with a supernatural thief of some skill. And a shapeshifter. Remembering that flash of gold in her eyes as she came, Loki growled, now enraged at himself. 

"I'm the most gifted shapeshifter in the Nine Realms," he shouted, "and _I_ could not detect it?" Two more expensive decor items met their end against the wall while Loki stormed back and forth. Really, he'd wasted far more time on this one insignificant gem that was acceptable. And it was insignificant- until combined with the purple moonstone Loki "liberated" from one of the deepest mines in Nidavellir, and a jagged shard of crystal from the Tusen år Meteor in it's final circuit in space. The three stones combined would send the Allfather-  _Not_ my father! he automatically corrected- into Odinsleep. With Thor mooning after that uncomfortably tiny astrophysicist- how _did_ they mate? He'd always wondered- and all too happy to keep chasing around with his idiot rabble of superheroes, well... There was only one in the universe suited for the throne of Asgard. Himself.

Which meant, Loki admitted to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose, that he would be required to find this ridiculous little upstart and teach her a lesson she’d not soon forget. If she lived through it.

 

_____________________________________________________________ 

 

"But why are you leaving so soon, brother?" Thor was striding alongside Loki as his dark-haired sibling attempted to evade him.

"As I've said, there are signs of interest from The Collector's pocket universe regarding Midgard. Since I have been tasked with responsibility for this inconsequential little rock by the Allfather, I am required to investigate." Loki walked a little faster, annoyed that the only creature capable of matching his long strides was the gigantic blonde dolt loping alongside him.

Thor frowned, then his handsome face brightened. "Wait for a day, perhaps two, brother, and I can accompany you. I must clear out that HYDRA nest in Argentina and I am at your service."

Exercising restraint born from millennia of not murdering his idiotic sibling, Loki took a deep breath and smiled thinly. "It is only a scouting mission, brother. If I encounter some difficulty, I shall call for your assistance immediately."

With his unerring instinct for stomping through someone else's affairs, Stark turned the corner, chomping greedily on an apple. "Hey, guys, watch this! Jarvis- waste protocol!" Throwing the apple core into the air, he gloated as the other two watched it sizzle and disappear. "Great, right? Think of the applications!"

Loki was busy examining the odd energy signature swirling in the hallway. "Where does the waste go, Stark?"

Shrugging indifferently, Tony said, "I don't know. It's not here on Earth, through."

Even Thor was wise enough to see the potential complications of such a device. "I do not think this is something you should attempt without becoming clear on the destination of-"

"So what are you Asgardian supermodels talking about?" His host interrupted Thor's concerns. 

Looking at Loki, who was staring at Stark as if the man had just shit on his carpet, the God of Thunder hastened to divert the subject. "My brother has discovered some signs of interest in Midgar- ah, Earth from The Collector, he is leaving now to investigate."

"Really?" Stark's eyes began to glisten as he imagined the avalanche of arcane tech The Collector must be hoarding. "This is the crazy guy you told me about who has the collection from over a thousand universes, right?" Turning to Loki, he yelped, "Reindeer Games! You have to bring me along. My suit will soak up insane amounts of technology. C'mon, really!"

Taking a deep breath through his aquiline nose and letting it out through his mouth, Loki managed to utter, "I believe your Iron Man abomination is one of the items of interest to The Collector." Leaning forward threateningly, he made Stark take a quick step back, though he tried to mask it by leaning against the wall, "And if you think your suit will protect you from that monster, you are deeply mistaken. He will take you apart, piece by piece like a sardine can. And then," he smiled malevolently, "he will dissect you."

Thor was looking helplessly between them, like a spectator at a particularly strenuous tennis match.

"Huh. Well, I do have that HYDRA nest to clear out with Point Break here, so..." Tony cleared his throat, "Earth first, and all of that..."

"No, really," purred Loki, actually looking quite happy at the thought of The Collector meticulously picking apart this especially irritating thorn in the god's side. "Why don't you join me? What a perfect opportunity to put your prototype to the test, eh?"

"WE WILL TAKE OUR LEAVE, BROTHER!" Thor's anxiety had ratcheted to a level so high he was not aware he was bellowing. "GOOD LUCK IN YOUR JOURNEYS AND SEND WORD TO HEIMDALL SHOULD YOU NEED ME!" 

 ________________________________________________________________

 

The "treacherous bitch" that was currently front and center in Loki's most vengeful fantasies was striding along the jewel-encrusted hallway leading to The Collector's receiving room. Her step faltered for just an instant as two of the gems turned out to be eyes of some unfortunate creature, embedded in the wall and silently pleading for her help. *Kill me...* a sad little voice whispered in her head.

The shapeshifter's expression didn't change, but she answered the agonized entity silently. *I can't. I am sorry.* Barely holding back a flinch at the thing's wail of agony, she moved a little faster. Carefully listening as she neared the massive room, the girl was relieved to hear only music and the dull buzz of conversation. Good, no screams of pain and terror. Yet.

"Ah, there's my little thief."

The oily tinge to The Collector's always made her skin crawl, feeling greasy and somehow soiled. "Your most Majestics Of All Majestics!" The girl made a bow so elaborate that it was clearly an insult. "An honor, King of Kings, to stand before you!"

She was one of the few living creatures who could annoy the man and get away with it. Irritably waving one disproportionately long hand, he beckoned her forward. "Insouciant as always, Pandora. One day I will not find it as charming as I do now."

Gracefully falling into a deep curtsy- which looked ridiculous given that she was wearing leather pants and scuffed boots- Pandora simpered, "Charming! Oh, the most Honorable of All Honorables, I speechless with gratitude..."

"Not speechless enough," snarled The Collector. "Tell me, Pandora- do you have what I require or will you be my star attraction in the pits tonight? I'm almost hoping for the latter."

Pandora swallowed the lump in her throat that was wanting to come out as a scream. "When have I ever disappointed you, Regent of All Regents?" Reaching into a rather snug-fitting suede shirt, she pulled out the Jewel of the Goddess, holding it up so the light could catch it, sending those beautiful prisms of green and blue sparkling around the room. Pandora eyed the stone, still mentally picturing the expression of fury on Loki's face when he discovered it- and her- missing that morning. It was his fault after all, thinking that _he_ could trick _her!_ It was almost a pleasure to fuck his shit right up. Shifting slightly as she felt the deep ache between her legs, the girl smothered a smile. 'If we're being honest here,' she thought, 'he fucked mine right back. The cock on that Asgardian!' Pandora was yanked out of her salacious musings with the sound of nervous clapping.

Hangers-on the in vast room and a collection of The Collector's courtesans "Ooo'ed and ahhh'ed" eagerly, hoping it was the correct response. Fortunately, it was. Eyeing the iridescent stone, The Collector finally nodded. 

"Good." He shifted for a moment, patting the brocade seat next to him. "Come, sit with me."

Literally with one foot up and ready to bow herself backwards out of the receiving room, Pandora wavered. “I beg your pardon, most Lordly of all Lords?” ‘Nononono!’ She groaned internally. The Collector was not a hospitable man. This invitation had intent...which was never good when this megalomaniac was involved. “Please forgive me, but I have a matter of some pressing urgency-”

“It will wait.” Without seeming to move, several of his guards began closing in on Pandora.

"Well then," she said smoothly, smiling up at the horrid creature lounging in his chair, "I'd delighted." Moving ahead of the guards to keep them from shoving her, Pandora draped herself across an adjoining seat. The Collector was still staring at her with his pale, malevolent eyes, and she forced herself to blink adoringly back, her golden eyes glistening with admiration.

Really, thought the man, Pandora was exquisite. He was well aware she was a shapeshifter and that this was likely not even her true face, but it was the form she wore the majority of the times he'd dealt with her, and it was a pleasing one. Pitch black hair pulled severely back into a high ponytail that trailed down her back, full lips and breasts, though her ass was disappointingly lacking. She wasn't as soft and smooth as he preferred his females, more lean and angular. But, given her line of work, soft and smooth got one killed, sooner than later. But her skin was especially compelling, the lightest bronze shade, but with a pink flush that made her appear as if the inside of her skin was aflame. Looking at her now, he realized she wore a polite look of inquiry.

"Ah, you are wondering why you are still here."

"Well," Pandora answered modestly, "you are are a busy man, most Noble of All Nobility. I would never presume to take up more of your time than absolutely necessary." Truthfully, The Collector always gave her the creeps. She'd fought her way out of more heavily fortified buildings before, but she had a feeling the creature before her had many ways to keep her trapped and suffering in his gilded cage. He was tall and cadaverous, ghostly pale with a high shock of silver hair and eyes so pale as to be a blank, uniform white.

Each having taken measure of the other, The Collector chuckled. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Anxiously smoothing her leather pants over her knees, Pandora adopted her most insincere social smile. "Oh? How lovely." She could tell by his expression of sick glee that this wouldn't be lovely at all. Her fears were confirmed when his guards dragged in a Light Elf. The Ljósálfar was covered in golden blood from a thousand cuts over his body. Pandora's heart dropped with a thud somewhere in her gut to see one of the most beautiful creatures in the Nine Realms brought so low.

"This pathetic scum thought he could double-cross me," The Collector said dispassionately, eyeing the grievously wounded Elf. "He offered one of the sacred branches from the Tree of Life from the Ljósálfar royal gardens in exchange for a kingship to rule over the three Alfheim moons." The Elf was shaking in agony and hate- Pandora could see that- but he said nothing, head drooping with blood dried and stiffening his silver hair. "Imagine the foolishness," snarled The Collector, "imagine the _audacity_ of this filth attempting to give me a duplicate, a false branch- A FAKE-" Smoothing his richly embroidered jacket, the man attempted to calm himself. "Thinking that I could be fooled. And yet the Elf is stupid enough to not reveal the location of the Tree of Life in the royal gardens- the only thing now that could save him. I have tortured him for ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY YEARS AND HE WILL NOT YIELD!" 

Pandora was perfectly still, barely even breathing to avoid calling attention to herself. This trick came in handy during her childhood when being "invisible" meant being spared a beating that made blood drip from every pore. Unfortunately, it seemed The Collector had been staring at her, clearly expecting some kind of response. "That's...terrible. Such an offense to a lord as fair in trade as you, most Reasonable of All That Is Reasonable."

"Quite!" He sniffed, "But now, I have other concerns, and this lump of flesh bores me. It's time for his finish." The Collector made a negligent movement of his hand and the prisoner burst into a terrible blue flame. The knowledge of his suffering rose with his screams, the terrible awareness there in his eyes, locked with Pandora's. The horror of his fiery demise took much longer than it should have, extending the inexpressible suffering of the poor Elf.

'There is nothing you can do there is nothing you can do...' She chanted internally, forcing her expression to remain blank. 'He wants to break you. You must show nothing.'

When all that was left was a scorched mark on the white stone floor and the terrified weeping of the house prostitutes, the monster beside her turned to Pandora. "You see why I had to do that, of course," he remarked, his tone still genial.

Wetting her lips, Pandora managed, "Because he attempted to double-cross you. He lied to you. No businessman can conduct trade with such a person."

"Exactly!" Praised The Collector, patting her on the cheek slightly harder than was necessary. "I knew you would understand, Pandora. Crossing me will always end in death. But far past when one begins to beg for it." Watching her still face, he realized her skin was flushing darker, a reddened sheen spreading over her complexion. Nodding as if his business was concluded, he said, "You may go. I am certain you won't forget what you've seen today."

"Never," Pandora said with complete certainty. "I shall spread the word of your fair but-" she swallowed against the vomit rising from her stomach, "-but firm hand. Until we meet again, oh most Powerful of All Powers That Be."

Managing to leave the receiving room with her usual, confident stride, Pandora stumbled behind a huge pillar before throwing up everything inside her but her liver. She’d seen all manner of torture in her life- but burning the poor Elf alive- it was unspeakable. It made her sick, made her skin burn and her brain feel like it was dipped in boiling water. Staggering to a small refreshment table, she wet a napkin and wiped her face, rinsing out her mouth and trying to calm herself. ‘I want to be a bird,’ Pandora thought despairingly. ‘I want to fly from here. I want to fly far away.’ Instead, she held her humanoid form and managed to return to her exit from The Collector’s vast floating palace. Because timing was always on her side except for when it wasn’t, Pandora was almost out the door and into a clean getaway when she heard the beautiful, enraged tones of the last man she’d wished to see right now.

“There you are, you treacherous little bitch! Did you give my stone to The Collector?”

Pandora’s eyes shut in a grimace. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

 

 


	3. You Impudent Little Trollop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki chases down Pandora. Several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing the Avengers into a Loki story, so I hope I'm getting them close to authentic. Like, within spitting distance. Because that's as close as Loki would prefer to be to them, anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> OOO! Hurricanerin's delectably evil Professor Tom has a new chapter up in her story "Go Fucking Crazy," do stop by and have a moment with the Dark Mistress of Dirty Talk: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8805904/chapters/25547763

At the sound of Loki’s furious voice, Pandora paused. Run? Charm? Fight? In the split second, she decided on distracting the enraged Prince until The Collector demanded his presence. Even the haughty son of Odin would not delay the request of their malevolent host.

 “Now, is that any way to talk to the woman who gave you the best fuck of your life?” She leered at Loki, enjoying the look of fury that made his face seemed cast in marble. “Here I thought you’d chased me all the way to this universe to invite me to breakfast after such a memorable evening…” Pandora sauntered closer, aware of the guard’s close scrutiny and knowing that her pursuer was as well.

 It was a well-known admonition that “NO ONE dies in The Collector’s palace without a direct order from the Lord himself!”

 “You impudent little trollop!” Snarled the prince, “You rank just barely above forgettable, I assure you.”

 Eyeing his rigid stature, she caught the tic in his jaw, meaning he must be grinding his teeth into chunks of calcium to keep from pouncing on her. Skirting to the right, Pandora smiled malevolently as the towering Aseir feinted to the left. To the puzzled guards, it looked like a macabre mating dance. “Now you’re not being a gentleman,” she chided, “you came like an exploding star last night. I would know…” she leaned in closer, drawing her lips in a brush across his ear lobe, “...you’re still dripping out of me.”

 “Then how is it that your _victim_ \- the Lady Erin- seems to have no memory of the pleasures she enjoyed? That she came six times!” Loki closed his eyes briefly and growled as her laugh pealed out, chiming in a rather pleasant fashion, even though it was at his expense. 

"Really?" Pandora jeered, "That's your primary concern? Such vanity, Prince! Does your life at court mean your ego is constantly stroked?" At his low growl, her long legs edged to the left again, inching closer to the exit as Loki had to side-step the confused soldiers. "And please," she hissed, "if you'll recall that was actually _me_ in your bed, and it was more like three."

"Ohhhh, _darling_ ," drawled the prince in his dark, luxurious voice, thick with promise, "I assure you that stroking is not what I have in mind for you." Just as her booted feet hit the doorway, his clone stepped behind her, taking her sharply by the neck and yanking her against his chest. "You will return my property, you miserable strumpet, and then _pray_ I do not-"

"The Collector will see you now, Your Grace." The officious personal assistant to their terrifying host was suddenly standing next to Loki, who tightened his fists until the joints cracked. 

"In one moment, I have dealings here that must be concluded-" 

"The Collector will see you, Prince Loki." The assistant's voice dropped to a thunderous growl, similar to a Muspelheim flame tiger. _"Now."_

The dark prince's vision ran red, and he could feel, rather than hear that spiteful little bitch's laugh as she sang, "Another time, Your Grace!" Before his clone's grip could tighten on her throat, Pandora shifted into a sparrow and shot from his grasp and into the sky.

____________________________________________________________

 “But wait, brother! You actually spoke to The Collector? Directly?” Thor said disbelievingly. He was seated in Stark Tower’s comfortable lounge with a disheveled Loki, who was angrily downing glass after glass of Jameson. “Surely that was foolhardy.”

 “Not at all,” lied Loki, waving his glass expansively as the scotch splashed onto Tony’s irreplaceable oriental rug. “Confronting him directly- setting him off his pursuit- it was the correct strategy here.” The meeting with that greedy silver-eyed bastard was not nearly as authoritative as Loki would like to admit. He’d been reduced to attempting to bargain for the Sudanese Jewel of the Goddess, and The Collector’s terms were ridiculous. Offensive. Outrageous. The notorious Silvertongue stormed from the creature’s gilded cage empty-handed and even more determined to murder that little thief. Or fuck her to death. Or...fuck her into admitting it was six times, not three. Loki wasn’t quite certain which.

____________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful afternoon in Vanaheim, the light lavender sky studded with pale blue clouds as a huge group of mourners stood around an elaborate burial house. It was six stories high, made of rare granite quarried from the Galarian mining colony and bore hundreds of carvings of the heroic deeds that the deceased might (or might not have) done during his life. At the front of the crowd was a deliciously voluptuous woman in white- the color of mourning for the Vanir. The lovely widow was exquisite in her flowing gown with an open back and hat with a sheer white veil. Her pouting lips were still painted a shrieking shade of red, and the widow clearly far younger than her deceased husband- by several decades. The rest of the departed’s extended family stood a few paces away from her, glaring at the teary-eyed girl grimly as she gently sniffed into a scented handkerchief.

Loki watched from the treeline, enjoying the wailing widow's dramatic collapse over her husband’s coffin before he was carried into the structure. He’d always admired an actress so skilled that she actually looked even prettier in tears, without the bloodshot eyes and splotchy face. If he weren’t so eager to conduct business, he would have seduced her first. Irritably willing his suddenly interested cock to go back down, Loki began to move towards the burial house as the mourners began to disperse. As he expected, the young widow stayed where she was, her pale gown making a pretty picture against the grim final resting place of her husband.

 “Such a tragedy. He will be missed.”

Pandora’s head whipped to the right to see Loki standing next to her, hands folded deferentially and staring straight ahead. Of course he didn’t look like the Asgardian prince, having shifted into the appearance and vestments of a Vanir clergy.

"What are you _doing_ here?" She hissed, "I'm _working!_  Don't you have a castle to build or some virgins to seduce?" She side-eyed the bitter extended family, suddenly looking more interested in the exchange between the gold-digger and the mysterious, handsome priest.

Loki smiled tranquilly, "There is nothing more important that recognizing the value of a life passed from this place and I'm sure..." he drawled mockingly, "finding his seat in Valhalla as we speak."

"Please," Pandora snorted unattractively, "the idiot was a slum lord who made his billions jamming ridiculous amounts of the poor into his hideous tenements. There's celebrations afoot in every slum in the city right now."

Loki finally shifted to look down the Vanir priest's long nose at her. "Then you will have no trouble dropping this amateurish scam and leaving with me." He leaned forward menacingly. "You _owe_ me, little girl." 

"I owe you nothing, you arrogant ass!" Pandora was trying to keep their conversation to a whisper, but it was getting difficult. "That stone belonged to me just as much as it did to you- as in, not at all! But even pampered little princes don’t get their pony or birthday party’s every now and then."

Growling as he seized her waist to keep her from moving, Loki squeezed cruelly, earning a little yelp out of the girl. "You sold a priceless artifact as if it was a village market's trinket to that greedy bastard. Do you have any idea what you have d-"

"I do, in fact!" Pandora tried to ignore that Loki's long fingers were now making their way up her sensitive spine, then sliding down again. Stifling a moan, she continued, "I know that it's value to The Collector was great enough to pay me for one heist what I usually acquire in a decade's worth of jobs, so forgive me if I don't-" She broke off, feeling the trail of fire that seemed to follow his calloused fingers up and down her back. "You want me," she grinned spitefully, "you still want me desperately, don't you, oh, mighty God of Lies?" Her glee was cut short as the deceased's first two ex-wives and his mother moved just behind them, clearly intent on getting to the bottom of the odd encounter.

Furious, Loki yanked his hand back. "You appalling guttersnipe, as if I cannot find half a dozen just like you to bed-" Seeing the suspicious women creep up on the widow in white, he changed to a soothing tone. "And if I can offer additional blessings to the burial site for your husband's quick ascent to Valhalla, you have only to ask, my child. Now, pray with me." Uncomfortable, the other mourners stepped back rather than offend a priest. He bent low to whisper in the widow's ear. "You have one hour to conclude your dirty business with the reading of  the will. And then I expect you at the Asgardian royal chateau. Or I will walk into the meeting with your barrister and drag you out by your hair. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," Pandora gritted out while wiping another tear from her cheek. "Now get out of here and let me ruin these screeching harpies' day."

 

Loki was lounging on the expansive deck of Frigga's summer home when a pretty red falcon landed on the railing next to him. Taking a drink of Jameson that he'd "liberated" from Tony Stark's liquor stock, he ignored the bird for a moment as she ruffled her feathers. then smoothed them back down. 

"Not a completely civilized reading of the will, then," he sneered, watching the bird change into a disheveled Pandora, a long scratch running down her cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Pandora settled her white silk shirt and headed for the lovely array of food and drinks laid out on a table where Loki was seated. "Oh, good. I'm starving. I didn't even make it to the mourner's banquet before those silly bitches jumped me...mmmm..." she hummed rapturously, stuffing her mouth full of tender beef. “For an arrogant ass, you do eat well.”

“Charming,” drawled Loki, watching the girl eat a full plate as if she’d not fed for a month. “Slow down before you choke, you little fool.”

Pandora sneered as best she could around a creamy wedge of goat cheese studded with rosemary. “You know perfectly well how much it takes out of you when you shapeshift, Prince oh, so High and Mighty.”

When she’d finally slowed down enough to take a breath between bites, Loki spoke again. “How much?”

Shrugging modestly, Pandora reached for the orange grapes. “Oh, enough to buy my own country. Not a big one, mind you...just maybe half the size of Midgard.” Loki looked magnificent in his green and gold armor, Pandora mused, busy appreciating the fit of those tight leather trousers when she missed part of his question.

"...she been during this tragic affair?"

"Um... what?" Flushing, Pandora ignored Loki's irritated huff.

"I asked you where the real widow has been while you've collected her inheritance?"

"Oh," Pandora casually waved the hand not holding three tarts. "She's on a lovely vacation with her horse trainer. She needed the alibi after she poisoned the dear departed hubs. I've made certain she has no idea yet that it was successful."

Rolling his emerald eyes, Loki got back to business. “Why did The Collector want the Jewel of the Goddess so desperately?”

Pandora stopped chewing, eyeing him carefully. "Why do _you?"_ A nest of snakes suddenly swarmed over her, wrapping tightly around her waist and shoulders, binding her arms and legs to the chair before turning to stone. "Don't you think this is a bit excessive, God of Overreacting To Every Little Thing?" She yipped anxiously as Loki pushed the chair to balancing backwards on two legs with his booted foot.

It was then that she caught her first glimpse of just how terrifying the God of Lies could be. Loki's pale face could have been chiseled from marble, sharp cheekbones and eyes blazing with rage. The light wind of the terrace blew his ebony hair back from his forehead as he loomed over her. "Have a care how you speak to me from now on, little girl." His deep voice was dripping with contempt, icy indifference for her wide golden eyes and parted lips. "I will turn you into an Egyptian dung beetle and you will spend the rest of your miserable existence pushing balls of shit up a sand dune unless you choose obedience. Right. Now." He bent so low that Pandora could feel the puffs of cool air from his mouth, smell that sharp scent of pine and winter that surrounded him. And...her nostrils flared, an unmistakable roll of pheromones that were beginning to spiral up his spine and through his pores. Pandora's eyes fluttered in appreciation. The drawback of transforming into an animal meant enduring all the instincts of the creature as her seidr faded.

Loki was also battling the arousal his wolf-self was pushing through his nervous system. The gigantic black wolf was his favorite animal for shapeshifting, and after millennia of wearing the beast’s body, the thought patterns of the wolf ran just under his own as a man. As a god! He mentally corrected himself, and far superior to this tricky little bitch, no matter how delicious she was.

Pandora shakily cleared her throat and recited from memory. "For it's properties of fertility. The jewel was in the center of the crown worn by Migard's Queen Malika Habashiya when she was impregnated by King Solomon. It's extraordinarily powerful." She watched his cold expression as Loki digested the news.

"A rare and powerful stone wasted on something as inconsequential as spawning yet another squalling brat?" Gracefully, he hooked his ankle against the chair and brought it upright again. While Pandora pointedly nodded towards her bonds, he ignored her as he paced the terrace. "You have no idea what your inconsequential transaction has cost me." Loki growled irritably, 'For _fertility!"_

Watching him stride back and forth as she attempted to look small and harmless, Pandora ventured. "Given that you tracked me to The Collector, I’m sure he was all ready for an afternoon of ‘Bros before ‘Hoes. Why didn’t you wrap this up? Like you can’t always find something he wants more? You losing your touch, oh, God of Lies?

She shrank back against her bonds as Loki whirled on her furiously. "Oh, you have no idea, you little fool! The monster demanded something utterly impossible- and he knew it." Putting his knee between her spread legs and pushing, the dark prince sent the chair backwards again. "I was finished! The last piece I needed to create the future as it should be, and an arrogant little girl like you _crossed_ me?"

Pandora's clever tongue deserted her. Licking her dry lips, she tried to think of the words that would dismantle the god's rage. She could feel the seidr surrounding her and knew it would prevent her from leaving this form and transforming into one that would aid in her escape. “Dude. You. God of Lies and Trickery, remember? C’mon, what’s the plan? I know you have one.”

The towering god suddenly leaned closer, rage and lust battling for control of his sanity. “Oh, I do, darling. And you are my slave until you have redeemed this theft. The other avenues to my desired end are much more difficult. So you’d best be twice as clever as you think you are in order to live through your servitude to me.”

Pandora’s throat went as dry as her lips as she realized Loki was straddling her chest, opening his leather trousers and freeing that cock she’d grown so fond of. It was already hard, and glistening at the tip. Running his hand along the long shaft, he growled, “Open, little girl. For your sake, I do hope you are just as skilled as you were as the Lady Erin unless you want to choke to death.”

Pandora foolishly opened her mouth to object to his plan, and suddenly her throat was convulsing around his thick staff, pushing through and back out of the tight ring leading to her throat. Clenching her fists, the girl fought back her sense of panic from the piece of meat pushing down her windpipe and cutting off her oxygen supply. Breathing through her nose, she began fluttering her tongue around the thick vein on the underside of Loki’s cock, relaxing her throat and letting him see the bulge of it through the thin skin of her neck.

“Good, darling,” he purred, “much better. There’s those talented oral skills. Such a good girl…” Loki ran his hand over her cheek, stroking the soft skin before gripping a fistful of her long ponytail, winding it around his hand to pull and jerk her head as he liked. He could see the fury in those lovely eyes- the shade of amber surrounded by a charcoal ring. It made her sucking his cock with such diligence even more satisfying. But his smirk ended in a groan when Pandora took advantage of his cock pulling to the tip caught in the pucker of her lips as she suddenly dipped to suck one, then the other of his heavy testicles, her tongue pushing hard along the sensitive tissue between them and his anus. “By the Nornir! My dirty little girl knows all kinds of tricks, don’t you? Such a talented mouth.”

Pandora forced herself to lock eyes with him. Sucking harder, she tried to bring his impromptu and not completely unwelcome blow job close to it’s finish. But as the other night, Loki pulled himself free from her mouth, admiring her swollen lips.

“Not quite yet, darling,” he purred, “I intend to be back into that pretty quim of yours before I come. As far as I can get.” He enjoyed the apprehensive widening of her eyes at his promise.

“Wait- OH!” Pandora suddenly found herself naked and dangling precariously over the edge of the terrace, placed at the edge of a majestic cliff with a very alarming drop between her and the ground below. Trying to hook her knees over the railing, she tried to control her panic. She knew when she was outmatched, and despite her extraordinarily clever ways of getting out of unfortunate situations, Pandora knew this time she was at the complete mercy of the Asgardian god. A god who hated her. A god who was currently lining up his slick cock with her channel and driving into her. "Oh! Oh, my god..." she moaned, overcome with the hard shaft shoving up her, spreading her soft walls and rubbing against sensitive places, filling out delicate hollows until all she could feel was the length of him spearing through her.

Loki chuckled, a dark and malevolent sound that nonetheless sent another surge of moisture through her pussy, helping his cock along it's way up into her. "Yes, darling, I am your god. And you are my supplicant. I own every breath, every heartbeat of yours." 

Pandora shuddered, trying to turn her head away. She'd never felt so full- full to bursting and almost fearing the sensitive walls of her pussy were ready to split open. It was painful- but it was also wildly good and satisfying in a way she couldn't explain. Her natural elevated temperature began climbing higher- counteracting to the chill of Loki's skin and making drops of sweat from them both sizzle. The dark prince began snapping his hips into her harder, enjoying her little shriek as she tried to adjust to more of him as he bent to take one of her searing breasts into his mouth, admiring the red flush spreading over her. The prince suddenly angled her upwards, seating her on the wall and pulling her down harder on to his driving shaft with his arms behind her back, hands curved over her shoulders. She made the mistake of looking downward and moaned helplessly. As big as he felt inside her, Loki looked even bigger driving in and out between her swollen lips. Tentatively, she ran two fingers down to bracket his shaft, feeling how stretched and thin her entrance felt around him. The filthy, erotic sight suddenly sent her into an orgasm, simply from the energy of her god's staff battering her insides. 

"Oh, that will cost you darling," he growled with pleasure, "coming without Daddy's permission. What a naughty little girl you are." Nonetheless, he sucked her rosy nipple back into his mouth and swatted her clit back and forth with his thumb. enjoying the feel of Pandora stiffen and then tighten around him again. "Don't you dare!" He snarled, "Don't you dare come again or I will blister your ass black and blue!" 

The girl's head dropped back, that long expanse of black hair swirling in the wind racing around the terrace. "Oh, please..." she moaned, trying to think of what to ask. "Please, Daddy? It all feels so good...please?"

Loki gritted his teeth and managed "You may, my tight, delectable slut-" just before his own finish as he felt his come boiling up his shaft and into the narrow passage where he'd wedged himself, enjoying Pandora's rapturous shudders and moans as she joined him.

 

 

 


	4. "I'm Whatever I Need To Be, At That Moment."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Pandora create a reluctant partnership, bound together by the joy of theft and deception. And also, by spectacular orgasms.

Pandora woke the following morning with a deep sense of shock that she'd- more or less- fallen asleep in the arms of the enemy, and that she'd slept so deeply that Loki was able to immobilize her and bind her to the bed. The girl discovered this when she attempted to sit up.

"Loki! What the hell is- OW! You Asgardian ass! What have you done to me?"

The God of Lies smiled pleasantly to hear the impudent little guttersnipe yowl in fury and pain. Closing his book, he strolled over to his bed, where the girl was furiously thrashing around, like a salmon on the line. Her wrists were bound to the elaborate headboard with titanium chains, and they cheerfully stung her every time she attempted to pick the lock. Strolling casually over to the enraged Pandora, Loki tilted his head, eyeing her furiously futile struggles.

"Really, you are even more dim-witted than I anticipated," he drawled elegantly. "Still fighting when you know it is futile? I'm disappointed in you."

"So sorry to disillusion you," Pandora snarled, eyeing the glowing green ropes binding her past the silver of the chains. "What is this shit? You call this a geas?" 

One elegant dark brow rose on the Prince's smooth forehead as he watched the girl's eyes narrow, sweat breaking out on her forehead as she writhed against her bonds, ignoring the furious sparking of the electrical punishment against her smooth skin. Red patches spread everywhere the cruel geas punished her disobedience, but the stubborn creature refused to stop battling against it. "You're only creating more misery," he warned, eyeing her arms and sleek stomach turn a dark red from the pain of the warning jolts. "Be still. Submit."

Pandora gritted her teeth. "Go shove your pitiful geas right up your royal arse, _Your Grace_ ," she sneered mockingly. Before Loki could form a retort, she suddenly disappeared, the bonds falling on to the bed. Suddenly, he felt a vicious sting at the base of his neck. Growling as he furiously slapped at the spot, he felt the creature buzz past his ear and shoot out the open window.

"Insolent little guttersnipe!" Loki growled, shifting instantly into a falcon and soaring after the annoying insect.

Except...she was no longer a Valerian wasp, but a Svartalfheim eagle, who pounced and grasped one wing in in her talons, shrieking triumphantly as she sliced into the falcon's wing. The Asgardian God mentally rolled his eyes and shifted to-

"Aaaagh! You bastard!" Pandora screeched inside his head, "You're cheating! There's no such thing as a Griffin!" Irritably shaking his head, Loki latched on to her feathery body with his sharp teeth, giant wings spreading as he surged upwards into the lavender Valerian sky.

 

You're such a dick!" Pandora huffed, wiggling again as she found herself bound by a complicated series of seidrs that assaulted her with a new punishment every time her nimble mind attempted to block it.

Loki gave a very unroyal-like roll of his eyes as he waved his hand over her straining body. He grinned as Pandora shrieked with rage, finding herself naked under her bonds. "Now, darling," he purred, "I can leave you like this for as long as it is required, but you will submit to me."

"No I won't!" She retorted childishly, wincing internally at how pitiful it sounded.

Oh, yes, darling. Yes, you will." Loki was on the bed now, waving his long, elegant hand and stripping himself of his armor and leather. Looming over her ominously, he was vaguely pleased to see the insolent creature refused to grovel. "Now, how many times must I tame you before you behave?" His unreasonable cock hardened as she reared against her bonds, ignoring the stinging bite of the new seidr. 

"One time more than you are capable of holding me, oh, precious prince!" 

Really, he thought dispassionately, she was exquisite, the vile little trickster. Pandora's magnificent breasts were straining against her invisible bonds, hips arching upwards in her attempt to escape him. He placed one cool hand on her thigh, slowly moving upwards towards her bare pussy. "Surely even a criminal of your limited intelligence is capable of knowing when she is well..." his hand harshly gripped her bare mound, squeezing as he felt her convulse. "...well and truly captured. I _own_ you, little one. And you. Owe. ME." Suddenly, those long fingers of his were inside her, thrusting sharply with each sharply delivered word. Loki stared into her furious gaze, the pupils widening in his emerald glare, almost swallowing his beautiful eyes in pitch black. Even knowing she could not escape, the girl refused to bend, much like-. Thinking of Odin standing over him as Loki was bound in chains, he gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing. "Beg. Beg for my mercy and I will consider sparing you to be my whore."

Unknown to him, Pandora was also remembering the contemptuous glare of a father, disgusted by what she had become. Sucking in a furious breath, she laughed. "Oh, Princeling," she mocked. "Do you really think you're The scariest thing I've faced?" There was something he heard in her tone of fury and hurt that resonated with the undercurrents of his, and Loki paused for a moment.

"What _are_ you?"

Pandora stopped her furious struggles at the question. "I'm whatever I need to be, at that moment." They stared at each other, both trying to read the other before he shook his head, clearing it.

"Then be that wet and willing creature I enjoyed last night," Loki purred, before spreading her legs and putting his cool mouth on her. He immobilized her knees when the girl tried to draw them together, hissing like a cat. But after some full, luxurious licks up and down her pussy, Pandora stilled. Running two long fingers into her channel, he gave her a hateful, knowing smile to find her already wet. Looking down to see his beautiful eyes staring at her as he nuzzled along her mound, Pandora tried to stifle a moan, but it burst from her anyway when the rough tips of his fingers slid from her G spot to the A- nestled up under her cervix. She knew this, because Loki insisted on describing it to her in the most lascivious terms.

"If I press just so," he murmured, enjoying the sudden arch of his captive's back, "I can create a spasm of pleasure through you, guttersnipe. And if I stroke here- such a luscious trail of slick from your delicious quim. Really, you taste lovely- like Valarian honey. Such sweetness for such a black, bitter soul." Loki chuckled unkindly as Pandora battled an orgasm at the same moment she was outraged by his insults. "I am always fascinated by this little bundle, here." His long finger flicked sharply at her clitoris as she jumped, gasping at the feeling. "In all the Nine Realms- and I've bedded females from every one of them- you all have this same, defining characteristic. Your tender clitoris. Some are less sensitive, and can be handled roughly, like so-" He slapped it sharply, and Pandora gritted her teeth against a shriek. "Others, however, require a deft, lighter touch..."

As his agile mouth began sliding through her folds to tickle her clitoris with just the tip of his tongue, the girl angrily squeezed her eyes shut, trying to reduce the avalanche of sensation he was giving her. Who knew a creature as selfish and vain as the God of Lies could be so attentive to a lady's pleasure? Of course, Pandora thought resentfully, it was simply another form of domination with him- another way to control others to bend to his will. Well, not this girl, because-

"Oh, by the Nornir, stop, Loki!"

The horrid man was nibbling lightly along the swollen lips of her pussy, pausing every now and then to circle that much-discussed clitoris with his tongue. When she protested, Loki retaliated with pulling her folds between his teeth and biting down, much like a wolf would to keep his prey still. The image of the god actually devouring her made Pandora shiver violently, and to her horror, she could feel herself starting to change. Furiously clenching her fists, the girl swiftly regained her human form, but she looked up to see Loki gazing at her with a look of...disappointment? "Pity," he purred, "I would have enjoyed mating you as a wolf. Another time." Sliding up her panting body, he pushed her thighs wider apart with his thick ones and began to work his cock inside her. The complicated seidr he'd set to hold her released, and Pandora's hands flew up to shove Loki away, but somehow ended up grasping on to his wide shoulders. The press of his weight on her felt shocking. Clothed, the Aseir prince was long and lean. But, when he was unleashing his lethal grace on her body, Pandora could feel the strength of his arms, wide with muscle, and the feel of them moving smoothly under the skin of his back. Naked, she thought dazedly, he was even more intimidating. Looking up at his eyes, narrowed with fierce concentration, she shuddered. 

Looking down, he frowned. "Am I hurting you?"

In truth, Loki was. But it was a stretching, burning discomfort that the girl found herself enjoying, actually relishing her body's struggle to take him, even with his lips and fingers having prepared her. As his hips slowed, Pandora found herself whining. "Apparently, not enough to stop, my treacherous little creature." He enjoyed her furious scowl as his hips sped up again. "Now be a good girl," he grunted against her ear, "it's time for you to come. I will require four bouts of pleasure before I'll leave your body."

"Wh- what?" Pandora gasped as he went back on his heels, roughly pulling her body- still attached- with him. putting his hands under the small of her back, Loki arched her body sharply, which ground her clit on the coarse curls surrounding his cock. Feeling her channel contract around him as the girl's eyes went wide, the prince grinned derisively. "There's one..."

 

"So why are we in this godforsaken section of Nidavellir again?" Pandora was cross, Loki had yanked her out of bed after forcing her to come four times, plus another while tidying her, just for spite. She ached between her legs and so high up in her body that it was hard to believe he could have penetrated her that far. Throwing her clothes at her, Loki had then ordered her to get dressed and apparated them away before she'd gotten a second crack at that luscious buffet. Now she was sullenly clomping over the uneven, rocky terrain as Loki fiddled with some device. 

Without looking up, he snapped, "Be quiet. This requires concentration." 

"I'm still hungry," Pandora whined, irritably tugging on a titanium necklace Loki had slipped over her head during her second- or was it the third? orgasm. "I get one tiny meal from you and I'm expected to go spelunking in some dwarf treasure mine?"

"One tiny meal?" Loki scoffed, "You gobbled through half of a side of beef. Now be silent or I'll throw you to the cave troll."

Pandora, who'd been exploring an outcropping of sapphires, laughed as she pulled out a small file from her boot. "Please," she mocked him, "cave troll."

Looking up just in time to see the girl pop out the first jewel from the rock, Loki reached for her. "Stop, you little fool! You'll wake-"

A giant shuddering movement seemed to jolt the entire cavern sideways, somehow. Both ducked and covered their heads as rocks began dropping from above. A huge roar from something deeply offended resounded through the space, and Pandora said weakly, "Oh. You were serious about the cave troll, then."

Loki's fingers were a blur as he tapped a code on to his mysterious device, and he looked up just long enough to snarl, "Take care of it. I'm not ready yet."

"Ready?" Pandora hissed back, "Ready for what? Getting our skulls crushed by this mountain of moving rock?" 

The entire cavern shuddered again as the troll entered through a huge crack made by it's howls of rage. Pandora's description was quite accurate: the creature resembled nothing more than a mountain given movement, unfortunately, movement more nimble than they'd prefer. Placing a hand between her shoulder blades, Loki gave the girl a shove towards the troll. "I'm not ready!" He shouted over the bellowing of the creature, "Distract it!" 

"What?" Screamed Pandora, "You bastard! You-" She was cut off as she had to leap to her left to avoid being stepped on. As the troll growled and turned to glare at Loki, she groaned and shifted into a Muspelheim fire dragon, snarling and hissing as acid dripped from her jaws. Roaring back a challenge, she waited until the troll's ugly rock head turning in her direction before spouting out a huge draft of flame, sending it sweeping over the creature. Who...just stood there.

"Fire does nothing to rock!" Shouted Loki, head still down and concentration on his infernal device. "You're going to have to be more clever than this."

Just barely resisting the urge to incinerate her loathsome captor, the girl shifted to a Jotunheim ice wasp, the giant insect buzzing infuriatingly around the cave troll's head as it howled, trying to strike the annoying wasp down. Still buzzing at a painfully shrill pitch, Pandora began herding the mountain of animated rock away from Loki and closer to the rift in the wall where it emerged from. Zipping through the huge crack, the wasp was suddenly silent, and then the prince heard a roar.

"Another cave troll?" He snarled, fingers flying, "Can this recovery become any more inconvenient?" If Pandora had been hoping he would come to her rescue, she'd be disappointed, as Loki focused the searing emerald beam that shot from the device, running it up and down the wall before him in a grid pattern. Meanwhile, the troll had stomped back through the entrance to go after Pandora. The prince struggled to keep his balance as a twin chorus of roars resounded through the chamber, heavy blows from outside sending more rocks down from the roof of the place. "Just a little longer..." Loki mused, sweeping the beam a little faster. "Ah, and there we have it." He focused the green light into a more narrow beam, and it began slicing through the rock like butter, clearing a tidy square hole that revealed an exquisite amber orb, softly glowing in the light reflected from Loki's device. Picking it up carefully, lips moving in a dozen arcane enchantments, he slipped it into his tunic. "Cease toying with the cave troll!" He called irritably, "We must leave."

A furious answering roar came from outside the chamber, but then a cheetah shot through the crack, heading for Loki at top speed as the cave troll's bellowing threatened to tear the mine down around them. Knocking him to the ground, the cheetah gave him one sloppy lick up the side of his face. Crying out in disgust, Loki apparated them away as the troll stomped furiously in a circle, trying to find it's tormentors.

When they reappeared back at the summer palace in Vanaheim, Pandora drew back a fist, heading for Loki's jaw. Irritably seizing it in one hand, he squeezed until she yelped and dropped to her knees. "Much better," he approved with a hateful smile, "you look very much at home beneath me."

Pandora angrily got to her feet and weaved in an unsteady pattern to the buffet table, still magically as fresh and delicious looking. Stuffing a fistful of soft seeded rolls in her mouth, she snarled something incomprehensible.

"Swallow." He said, clearly bored as he poured himself a drink.

With some difficulty, she did. "You threw me to the cave troll! You-"

Holding up one big hand, Loki cut her off. "Ah, ah, little girl. No more name calling or I shall wash that filthy little mouth out with lye soap."

Her mouth opening to take a juicy pear nearly whole, Pandora’s chest heaved furiously as she chewed and swallowed. "He was going to tear me apart while you played with your idiot toy, there!"

"Oh, nonsense," Loki made himself comfortable on a cushioned seating area by the railing of the terrace. "You handled the situation, didn't you? So why are you sniveling now?" Gnawing from a drumstick from a Asgardian quail, Pandora's eyes bulged with rage. He tilted his head, looking at her narrowed eyes and rapidly chewing mouth. "How did you distract the creature? It was somewhat effective."

Swallowing, she licked her fingers and answered thickly, "It was a he."

Loki frowned. "How would you know that?"

Pandora shuddered. "Because I shifted into a female cave troll."

Once the prince had finished laughing uproariously and blocked another three attempts to hit him, he settled enough to pull the orb from his armor. "This is what I was searching for whilst you were playing with your new gentleman friend."

"Ooooo..." Pandora sighed, eyes glistening at the shiny object. "What is it?"

"The first of three stones you must recover for me to replace the single jewel you sold to The Collector," Loki said harshly. "Now do you see why I am displeased with you?"

The girl wasn't listening, he could tell. Her hand reached out. "Can I touch it?"

In a blink, it disappeared from Loki's hand. "No."

 

 

 


	5. An Unfortunate Evening With The Most Unpleasant Host In All The Nine Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Pandora descend into culinary Hel at the Worst. Dinner Party. EVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for spanking delicate bits of the body. And feeding snakes.

“I’m…” Pandora began.

“Should you feel the need to express yet again that you are hungry,” Loki interrupted, “I shall feel the need to turn you into a rat and sew you into my pocket.”

Moving to the other edge of the exquisite- and dire-looking suite, Pandora sneered ostentatiously. “Please. As if you could change me against my will.” A moment later she regretted her words as the girl felt whiskers sprouting on her cheeks as her long body began shrinking. With an alarmed squeal, Pandora forced herself back into humanoid form, this time as an exotic-looking Dark Elf, with glittering black eyes and olive-toned skin.

Loki huffed in amusement. "Your squeal _was_ decidedly rat-like, darling."

For one resentful moment, Pandora considered changing the odious swine into a real one, but decided the retaliation would not be worth the enjoyment of seeing the haughty God of Lies with a pig snout. But there would be a time... "So, God of All Tedious Instrumentation, what are you playing with now? What are we snatching here?" The girl shuddered, despite herself. "You do remember that we're in the shadow of the Black Court, right?"

His beautiful lashes lifted just long enough from the new device to fix her with his emerald stare. "We are here for the second stone needed to replace the Jewel of the Goddess. Are you feeling the sting of your greed now?"

"My greed?" Snarled Pandora, angrily putting her hands on her hips, "Mine? The stone did not belong to you, and I-" Her eyes widened as her pink mouth was suddenly sealed shut, even her hands frozen in their placement. "Growling angrily at Loki, she attempted to communicate her rage.

"Why would you imagine I have the patience to hear your tiresome excuses yet again?" The prince drawled. "You defied me. You have caused incalculable damage and you are mine until I deem fit to release you. So...stop." He continued on, languidly programming the infernal device as the girl thrashed in impotent fury, trying to open her mouth.

 

Several hours later, Loki finally tore his gaze from his tinkering to find Pandora asleep on the divan before him, hands still frozen where she'd placed them and breathing softly through her nose, her pouty mouth held perfectly still. "The quiet," he sighed, "a blessing. The annoying gadfly can never stop chattering." Leaning back and running one long finger over his lips, the prince regarded Pandora, so beautiful in her rest, her features calm and those thick lashes resting on her high cheekbones. Wondering if he could get his cock into her without the trouble of waking her up, Loki's musings were interrupted by the harsh sound of a fist on their door. Pandora jolted upright, instantly awake and wedging herself against the stone wall, wide golden eyes scouting for her escape options. Then, that luminous gaze fell on his beautiful face, and he could see the girl relax into the cushions, one eyebrow raised to ask what was happening. Really? He thought, this treacherous monkey trusts _me_ to keep her safe? The thought was alternately disgusting and touching. It had been millennia since anyone had looked at him so trustingly. Putting one finger to his mouth to indicate silence, Loki waited for her nod before rising and making his way to the door.

"Yes?" He drawled in his most haughty tone.

A harsh harmonics of multiple voices blended into one rasped from the other side. "His Lord King Malekith the Accursed is aware of your arrival, Prince Loki Odinsson of Asgard."

Pandora's brow furrowed to see the look of rage that Loki quickly stifled.

"And...?" The prince yawned, clearly bored with the increasingly infuriated Unseelie guards.

The voice outside deepened now, the sound making the stones in their wall shudder, the desperate shrieks of birds in the trees outside their terrace beginning to rise. "Do not play with me, Blue Prince." This voice was different, and Pandora's shoulders heaved as she tried to hold back her rather enormous lunch. It was the feel of a cruel and unwelcome touch, the tone of mockery and contempt. 

It was Malekith's voice, pouring from the slack, open mouths of his guards.

 

"Why are you here, Aseir prince? And unannounced?" The pinched face of the King of the Black Court loomed over the two, standing before him. Pandora side-eyed Loki to get a sense of just how completely and utterly screwed they were, but he was lounging in that infuriatingly careless way that only he could pull off. Pandora shifted in the long, trailing silk gown that Loki had thrown at her when the Svartalfheim guards came for them. The unsettling black gaze of Malekith was on her, and Pandora realized the decisive advantage of still wearing the visage of a lovely- in a terrifying way- Dark Elf. Enjoying for the first time the predicament of Loki being forced to explain their presence, she merely smiled demurely at the terrifying Unseelie King and folded her hands before her, a proper Svartalfheim lady.

But Loki stepped forward, his beautiful green gaze intent on Malekith. "Only to borrow back a little something you stole from Asgard's vaults."

There was an ugly undercurrent in the courtiers surrounding the monarch on his ebony throne. Malekith however, simply lifting one arched brow. "Have a care, arrogant Princeling. Daddy isn't here to save you, nor is big brother and his Mjölnir."

Pandora kept her bland expression stable, as her eyes darted for possible exits from the throne room. What the _hell_ was Loki playing at? She was shaken out of her anxious speculation when the black gaze of the Svartalfheim king fell upon her. 

"And you..." Slowly, his long, pale fingers twitched at her, like a spider's legs. "Come, and let us see you."

Amping her expression to mindless adoration, Pandora simpered forward in her Dark Elf form. Bowing until her forehead touched the floor, she breathed worshipfully, "My King..."

"You are not a member of my Court," the King gave a rusty purr that sent a chill up Pandora's backside. "How do you come to be in the company of this...Asgardian relic?" Feeling Loki stiffen beside her, the girl moved forward to put the attention back on her. 

"I am abandoned, my King," she said, the finest sheen of tears beginning to make her coal-black eyes glow. "I was cast out from my family, and sent to wander the Nine Realms. My- my father wished to prostitute me- sell me to the highest bidder! I have struggled to save my innocence!" Pandora forced down a gag at the mocking laughter of the Court. A virgin. It was as rare in the Unseelie Court as hen's teeth. But the pleasure of despoiling something pure was a delicacy of the highest order. Valiantly swallowing her tears, Pandora continued, "I agreed to guide Prince Loki here, in exchange for  the small chance to plead for your protection." She could resentfully feel that Loki was desperately trying to swallow his laughter as her description as a pure maiden, but he held it together as she stepped- hard- on his bony foot.

Malekith's expression pinched with a sordid pleasure. "My poor, innocent dove. Come, sit by me."

Loki could feel his companion's skittering thought process, angling to him for a response. 'Go to him,' he silently urged. When a terrified Pandora paused, he gave her a mental push. 'It will be all right. Don't fear.'

It was actually so uncharacteristically kind of Loki that she paused, mouth open, to stare at him for a moment longer before the King of the Black Court impatiently cleared his throat. Sniffling delicately, Pandora glided to stand before Malekith, eyes demurely set at the ebony granite beneath his feet. 

"My child."

The girl barely concealed a shudder as the Dark Elf took hold of her chin, lifting it in what he apparently thought was a gallant fashion. To Pandora, it felt as if a thousand Musphelheim Venom Toads were stinging her, all at once. Blinking her pitch-colored eyes up at the king adoringly, she swallowed down as gag as his tar-stained fingers stroked her cheek. "We name you a Ward of the Black Court. We shall care for you, my dear."

Bursting into only half-false tears. Pandora simpered, "It is more than I could hope for, Your Grace!" It took everything she had to be still and allow the monster to touch her. She could feel the filth of his mind, seeping into her skin like acid tar. Collecting herself, Pandora looked back at a clearly bored Loki. "I beg your mercy, my King, for Prince Loki. He saved my life."

Lowering his eyes in thought, Malekith grunted impatiently. "And what is it you require, Aesir Prince?"

Loki stepped forward confidently, cutting a dashing figure in his shining gold and green armor, nearly blinding in a court garbed in various shades of deathly black. "I know your...concern for your subjects, Your Grace. Finding this lost lamb, I wished only to return her to your flock."

Pandora's brow lifted. Where the _hell_ was that treacherous weasel going with this?

A cold smile crossed the Unseelie King's face as he slouched back on his ebony throne. "And you wish, no doubt, a reward for your...generous...rescue of my Ward."

Chuckling negligently, Loki waved one elegant hand. "A trifle. A trinket, Your Grace." He leaned forward, emerald eyes glistening. "The Fattigdomsstenen."

His fish-white brow furrowing, Malekith shook his head. "The Poverty Jewel? It sickens herds, destroys crops. It brings famine. Why?"

Pandora felt a chill sweep over her as if a bucket of ice was dumped down her back. Loki looked even paler than usual, feverish. 

"Perhaps you have heard of my...the Allfather's punishment of me. Imprisoned on that unsightly ball of rock simply for attempting to bring order to Midgard."

There was an ugly rustle of laughter than ran through the courtiers, echoed by the Unseelie King. "We have," he allowed.

"It is an insult not to be borne!" Snarled Loki. "It is time to teach the Allfather he is not omnipotent."

For one horrible moment, Pandora thought they were doomed. She could feel Malekith's filthy fingers digging through her thoughts, trying to tear through Loki's brain and uncover their falsehood. But he was fencing against the God of Lies, after all, and he made the mistake of assuming she was the Unseelie simpleton she'd presented herself to be. The pale monster waved one hand. "You shall have it, Aesir Prince. We will enjoy the outcome."

 

Had Pandora ever spent enough time to catalogue her vast array of sins, she still would not have been able to add enough into the "Truly Evil" column to deserve the culinary Hel she endured that night. Seated next to the malignant presence of their host, she was forced to bat her borrowed eyes adoringly while trying to choke down the fetid meal served. As the others feasted greedily on the brains of live, screaming monkeys, the girl pushed the viscera and blood around her golden plate as she listened to the conversation that eddied and flowed around her like a malignant tide.

'...will he die screaming, you think? After all these millennia..."

"Loki as ruler of Asgard? Surely King Malekith will not allow..."

And most nauseating: "When he is finished with the Virgin Whore, do you think the Unseelie Court will be given full access? I wish to whip her until the black blood flows from every pore..."

During the height of the celebration, when two Dark Elf gladiators were being torn apart by a Helhound on special loan, Pandora's desperate eyes went to Loki's, still watching the horrors of the Black Court's "entertainment" with an expressionless gaze. For a moment- just an infinitesimal moment- the Prince's eyes met hers and an expression of tenderness flickered over his perfect features. "Don't be afraid, my sweet gadfly." Pandora could hear his voice- plain as day as if he'd leaned over the three Elves blocking them to speak to her- and to her initial shock and self-disgust, could feel her body relaxing, every muscle, even the galloping synapses of her restless brain.

"Loki will protect me." She thought. With absolutely no sense of doubt.

 

The doubt came later, of course, when Pandora was hustled to a new guest suite in the smoldering pile of rock and screams that comprised the Dark Elf's palace. The King's Guard was- surprisingly- not rough, not even touching her. But it was made quite clear she would not be staying in the same suite as Loki. And their alarmingly blank expression made iit easy to draw the conclusion that they wouldn't be offering any directions to her only ally in this hellish landscape. So, Pandora jumped and nearly screamed to open the door to her bedchamber to find Loki sitting on the hideous iron bed. 

“Why must you always screech in that unattractive fashion?” He asked, looking down his nose at her. “I have heard more melodious barn owls.”

“Foooorgive me, My Prince,” Pandora trilled, bowing deeply in the most insulting fashion. “The sheer offensiveness of me creating any sound at all in the monstrous court of Lord King Malekith the Accursed while wondering if this black blooded lunatic intends to rape me or wrap my spine around his cock and fuck it- well, it is not to be borne by one so refined as yourself.”

Loki sighed, a deeply aggrieved sound and reluctantly put down the book he was reading. "Don't be foolish, you arrogant little trollop. He only pretends interest in your non-existent virtue in the interests of besting me, no matter how inconsequential the challenge."

Pandora knew her mouth had dropped open in a stunned way that likely made her look remarkably simple-minded, but she'd never felt this infuriated before towards another living being. "Every time I think it's not possible for you to become any more of a complete chauvinistic asshole, you surprise me." Placing her hands on her hips, Pandora sashayed her way across the room to where a suddenly scowling Loki actually put down his book. "What really annoys you about Malekith the Accursed's interest in me?" Arching her back gracefully over the bed to draw closer, Pandora sneered, "Worried that his is bigger, Daddy?"

Anticipating that he'd dive for her, Pandora pulled back as she finished the sentence, but she'd underestimated the prince's ridiculously long arms. Seizing the girl by one of hers, Loki hauled her across his lap, waving his hand to make the heavy ceremonial gown disappear and forcing a fiercely squirming Pandora to straddle him. Leaning back as she attempted to slam her forehead into his nose, Loki nonetheless punished her for the attempt by sharply slapping the underside of those delightful breasts.

"Ow! You son of a-" Pandora broke off into another scream as Loki's hands slapped each breast again. 

"I believe it's time to teach you the consequences of bad behavior, little girl." The dark glee in Loki's voice was suddenly even more alarming than the concept of being trapped in the nightmarish Black Court.  And also because Pandora realized that the hateful God of Lies could not be striking her breasts quite painfully with both hands, because he had her flailing arms immobilized by the wrists clutched tightly in one of his, and the other pulling her hair sharply to arch her breasts towards the stinging slap of his palm.

“No! No extra bodies in this bed!” Pandora looked over her shoulder to hiss threateningly at the amused expression of Loki’s twin. This earned her another set of strikes on the pale slopes of her breasts, rapidly turning red and flushed under the assault from his broad palms. When the girl furiously tried to wriggle free, she felt the Loki behind her move back enough to let go of her hair and apply his big hand to her ass. Under assault from both sides, Pandora screamed in rage and pain. Focusing against the excruciating sting, she managed to shift into a cave troll. Her sudden, massive weight gain instantly crushed the ugly iron bed into a pile of scrap metal and pinned Loki’s clone underneath her boulder-sized left leg. Raising a fist to knock her tormentor right through the wall, Pandora squeaked as she felt herself shift- into the body of a sleek white mouse, which her hateful companion was holding by her long, pink tail. Frantically wiggling as she attempted to shift back, the girl watched in horror as the somewhat-squished clone shook himself and turned into a massive Jotunheim cave viper. Pandora’s desperate struggles increased as his horrible mouth opened, the gaping maw big enough to swallow her mouse body and most of the room’s furniture.

“Who do you think you’re playing with, you insolent whore?” Loki’s expression changed to one of rather sadistic pleasure as he dangled Pandora’s writhing little body directly over the serpent’s open mouth.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Pandora knew Loki could hear her silent screams quite clearly, and her beady little black eyes tried to look at him imploringly. “I humbly ask your pardon, my King, I was rash! Please! Let me show-” The telepathic begging ended abruptly as Loki let go of her tail, changing Pandora back into her Dark Elf form as she landed on the stone floor with a thump, fresh agony blooming through her spanked ass.

Loki’s stern gaze was fixed on the exterior door to the antechamber. “He’s coming,” he said tersely, making an odd gesture with his hand, something appearing there that she couldn’t quite see.

Pandora froze, she could hear the measured steps of the Accursed moving closer the rooms where they sat frozen. “You have to get out of here, Loki!” She gasped, “He’ll kill us both! Well, he’ll kill you two or three times, just to be sure it took. You have to leave!” She was well and truly terrified, trying to think of a form she could take that would hide her from the venomous black gaze of their “host.” She looked up to see Loki having some sort of tense, silent conversation with his clone, who suddenly reached around her and hooked his arms under her knees, drawing the girl's long legs up and back, leaving her humiliatingly bare and spread open under the assessing gaze of the prince. He held up the item he'd just conjured, grinning spitefully as he watched recognition, then alarm cross over her face.

"This is not how I'd intended to introduce this little toy," Loki drawled, "but, needs must..." He began quickly stroking the phallic-shaped item up and down Pandora's glistening slit, watching her look of utter mortification as she realized that she was not only wet after that assault on her tender bits, but nearly dripping.

"I must- I need to get dressed!" Gasped the poor girl, still wriggling madly under the clone's iron hold. Tensing as she realized Loki intended to slide that long, alarming object inside her, Pandora fought harder. "No! You can't! Not now, _please..."_

Her begging was cut off in a gasp as Loki slapped the sensitive top of her slit and took advantage of her going slack with shock to slide the toy inside her. The horrid clone whispered in her left ear. "The shape of this thing was designed by us, most particularly for you, darling. After being inside you with fingers and cock, we created this to rub and strum against all the most sensitive parts of your tender cunt. And you will not come." He pulled her legs wider apart as Loki finally seated the diabolical object up Pandora's channel, leaning down to run his tongue up and down her cunt in the most lascivious way. 

Waving his hand Loki dismissed his clone and pinched her swelling lips. Pandora moaned, then struggled upright as she felt her richly embroidered gown cover her again. "You must leave," she whispered frantically, "you must-"

Sliding his hand around her neck, the prince pulled her close, growling into her ear. "You will not come until given permission. If you do, the wrath of that black-blooded bastard will be the least of your worries, I assure you." Pandora jolted forward as his grip was gone from her and Loki disappeared just as the outer door opened. Giving a convincing little shriek of alarm, she whirled to the door, pretending to sigh in relief to see the cruel, pointed features of the monstrous King Malekith the Accursed.

Sliding through the entrance and closing the door to the bedchamber to hide the destruction, Pandora stilled her beautiful, borrowed features into demure lines again. "My King..." she bowed deeply, eye cocked impatiently for his hand to gesture her to rise. Back creaking as he finally indicated she could stand, Pandora bowed her head. "Your Grace," she simpered, "you honor me with your kindness."

Waving away her excessive flattery, the Dark King seated himself. Patting the space next to him on the divan, he looked at her coldly. "Be seated. There is much to discuss."

As Pandora took a step forward to join him, a sudden jolt from the region of her pelvis made her nearly trip face-first into the Dark Elf's legs. That bastard! She thought in utter misery, trying to regain control over her arms and legs and making them work in tandem. Loki had made the infernal device wedged inside her start vibrating. With a clear vision of her own doom, Pandora stumbled over to seat herself next to the most vicious creature in the Nine Realms.

 


	6. The Prosperity Stone and an Anatomically Correct Loki Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pandora is left to entertain The Most Evil Creature In The Nine Realms with Loki's cock buzzing merrily away inside her, while the God of Lies comfortably ruminates about another pleasureable erotic encounter on Midgard. The bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy, HAPPY Birthday to my sweet Archy, who spent her birthday in loving service to her grandmother. But you still deserve a "do-over," my lovely friend, so I hope this gets you in the mood for celebration. Much love to you for your boundless support for so many writers and cheerful, insightful response. I adore you.
> 
> OH! Misreall has given us another filthy, beautiful, arousing one-shot from Loki and Nora's adventures across the Universe here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11842530
> 
> And my sweet Hurricanerin has updated I'm Slipping Under in the most satisfying way, by karmically "bitch-slapping" Odin. Because Odin is an asshole. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6909637

So, while Pandora was desperately attempting some version of Demure Black Elf Virgin Avoidance Technique, Loki was back in his grim charcoal-colored suite, lying on the iron bed with his arms behind his head. Eyeing the terrifying details in the metal bedstead, he scoffed to himself. Trust the Black Court to insist on forcing their people to sleep on iron- the one substance guaranteed to be excruciatingly painful on contact to Elfin skin. The metal did nothing to disturb the Asgardian's relaxation, however, and Loki wondered idly how that irritating little trollop was handling The Lord King Malekith the Accursed. She'd best not break character and raise suspicion. Inconvenient guttersnipe...

 

Meanwhile, Pandora was desperately fluttering her eyelashes at the horridly intent expression on the Dark Elf's face. 

"Such a pretty little bauble..." he complimented, his black-toothed leer making her stomach twist.

Adjusting her position again, Pandora forced a delicate little simper. "My King. You honor me. You look fatigued, Your Grace. Perhaps we could meet again in the morning, when your noble mind has had time to rest, and reflect-" Damn that fucking Asgardian son of a bitch! She screamed internally. Loki's monstrous "gift" vibrated more aggressively the closer the terrifying liege of the Svartálfar leaned into her physical orbit. It was bad enough, she shuddered internally, that she could feel the slimy fingers of his examination into her mind. Switching her focus from her terror of the monster before her to the one who insisted on invading her pussy during such a miserable moment, Pandora forced herself to breathe evenly, calming herself and re-centering her attention. Malekith must NOT know what was inside her. So, she would simply distract him. Leaning forward slightly to place her magnificent breasts- well, not hers, hers were quite pleasant, but not gigantic- the Dark Elf she was creating had a spectacular rack- into the obsidian gaze of the King. “Your Grace,” she breathed worshipfully, “will you not…” Pandora hesitated shyly, looking up from under the sooty rim of her lashes.

“Tell you what, my child?” Malekith was just distracted enough to ask.

“Tell me how...you drove back King Odin’s assault during the Battle of the Poisoned Valkyrie?”

His fish-white visage furrowed. “The battle from six centuries thence?”

Pandora breathed in rapturously, knowing it raised the swell of her bosom higher. “Yes, my Lord King Malekith the Accursed!”

For one horrible moment, she was certain the fiend before her would recognize the ruse and tear her limb from limb. Then Malekith's brow unfurrowed and he leaned back more comfortably against the hard cushions on the divan. "The Allfather- such a fatuous title!- dared demand we cease from annexing two meaningless little planets into our rule. Of course, such a thing could not be borne, so we-"

Miserably shifting against the low, pulsing pattern Loki's infernal device was using against her defenseless cunt, Pandora gritted her teeth and nodded.

 

Meanwhile, Loki yawned and stretched, sitting up to pour himself a glass of the tolerable Svartalfheim wine. Absently rubbing at the hopeful bulge of his cock against his leather trousers, the prince looked down at his lap sternly. "Cease the dramatics," he lectured his most prized possession. "As if the Lady Erin was the only spectacular fuck you'd had on Midgard...pitiful, useless rock that it is..."

This was true. The Jewel of the Goddess wasn't the first precious stone the God of Lies had to seek on the insignificant realm his brother was so obsessed with. There was one before, a lovely chunk of amber, at least six million years old and crucial to the matrix of the organic collision that would defeat Odin and place Loki where he belonged- on the throne of Asgard. But the contact he needed to convince to release the stone was not nearly as sweet and noble (and trusting) as the exquisite Lady Erin. He still remembered the miserably dusty outcropping of cliffs he'd been forced to travel to...

 

“Audri!”

Loki stood looking down the filthy terrain as a young woman pushed back her hat, gazing up at Professor Moreno, the head archaeologist for the dig. “Yes, Professor?”

“Come here, please. I want you to meet someone very important.” Even from the rather considerable distance, Loki could see the subtle roll of her pretty eyes, but the girl pasted a pleasant smile on her face and loped up the hill. “Professor Audrina LaCosta, meet Lord Durant, one of our generous sponsors on this expedition.”

Ostentatiously wiping her filthy hand on her tan shorts, the girl took Loki’s extended one and shook it firmly, letting go as soon as possible, to his mild disappointment. There was something about the girl- she was definitely not taken by his title.

“A pleasure, Lord Durant. If you’ll excuse me, professor, we’re in a very sensitive stage of retrieval right now- there’s a grouping of gems that-”

The archaeologist coughed meaningfully. “Audri, I must insist that-”

“I would take it as a personal favor, Professor LaCosta,” Loki intervened smoothly, watching the stubborn frown beginning to draw her brows together, “if you could show me around the dig site? I know your time is precious, but I assure you, this project is extremely important to me as well.”

Staring up, up and then up some more his tall body to his ridiculously handsome face, Audri forced herself to smile. She was impatient, but the girl was no fool. She knew where the funds were coming from for this expedition. She’d be insane to refuse him. “Of course,” Audri gritted out, “if you’ll follow me, my Lord?”

Loki laughed in that careless, British, “I have too much money to count” sort of way as he followed her back down the hill. “Please, Professor, call me Luke.” She gave him one speculative glance over her shoulder, and Loki was struck by the pretty topaz shade of her eyes, even though they radiated resentment and a little suspicion.

"How is it that a British Lord finds himself in Argentina on a...relatively unspectacular dig site?"

He grinned inwardly at her tone, mocking, but just barely enough to not be offensive.

"Ah, darling," he purred, "but there are treasures to be found on the most unassuming expeditions, am I right?"

Audri's expression was clearly unconvinced, but she continued through the site, introducing him to various experts and explaining the mechanics of the dig. She noticed that he seemed extremely interested in a shallow investigation in one of the furthest corners of the site. "And what has captured your interest here, darling?" He asked. His indulgent tone was beginning to grate on the professor's hot and already irritable nerves, and she forced herself to laugh. "Lord Durant, you make me keep looking behind us to see who you're addressing as 'darling.' If you will not address me with my professional title, at least call me by my name."

Loki bowed gallantly, letting her see his mocking smile. "Of course, my dear Audrina. But...tell me more about this location. It draws me, for some reason." The first genuine smile he'd seen spread across her pretty face, pale skin flushing with excitement. "I know that the majority of artifacts have been found in the central site," she gestured over her shoulder, "but my research has led me further north- here- because of some early 15th century scrolls."

She looked up to see his emerald eyes blaze briefly. "Tell me more, lovely Audrina."

Rolling those arresting topaz eyes again, she explained about the ancient writings and the description of a strange jewel that had been revered by the natives at the time, convinced that the stone offered them the bounty of good crops, a safe settlement and a healthy populace. "There must be some truth to the belief," she mused as she guided Loki around a shaky section of ground, "or quite the coincidence. Because when the jewel was stolen from their temple, the entire population perished within a few years to war, disease and famine."

The work was called off early that day, Professor Moreno eager to wine and dine their alarmingly wealthy sponsor. Audri had always cynically noted that the more well-off their sponsor, the more obsequious his behavior. But everyone was more relaxed after a warm dinner and many cold beers.

"Do you think he'll offer you as dessert if the British Lord still looks hungry?" Mads was an irritable Scandinavian archaeologist who'd joined the dig a few months before, he and Audri were friends, but the girl was too shy to show any further romantic interest and frankly, wasn't sure what she'd do if he did. She'd been immersed in her studies for so long that a relationship almost seemed like a foreign concept.

But she laughed at his cheeky comment. "I can't imagine the fancy British millionaire soiling his hands with a dusty commoner such as myself," Audri chuckled.

"Ah, but you would be wrong." Her blood turned to ice as the elegant, amused voice of the man himself was suddenly behind her. "A woman of such intelligence and passion?" Loki looked pointedly at the big blonde standing behind his prey. "Only a fool would not seek out more time with a treasure such as yourself."

Pulling him away before the aggrieved Mads could protest, Audri shivered a bit. His arm...he felt so cool... Even at night, the dig site was relentlessly hot, and the Britishman felt like a dive into a snowbank. Looking down at the short girl, Loki hid his smile. The archaeologist might be little, but she had a big temper.

"Audrina, will you show me what you found today?" Loki's voice was a rumble, she thought, a little dazed, it rolled along her hot skin like a chilly caress, numbing her spiking nerves and soothing her agitation. 

"All- all right," Audri heard herself say as she led him to her tent.

Loki wandered aimlessly through the rows of sifting trays in the canvas shelter, even though he knew exactly what he what looking for. Listening to her animatedly describe the small stones they’d found so far, he found himself attracted to the glow her passion gave her- that pale skin flushed with excitement. “And this?” He gestured casually to the second to last tray, holding a beautiful piece of amber- about the size of his fist.

“Ah,” she said excitedly, “you’ve found my favorite. This, I believe, is the stone described in the ancient writings, the one that protected the culture that thrived here before it was stolen.” Carefully running her fingers over the surface of the amber, she mused, “It seems improbable that a simple gem could protect an entire civilization…” Audri shivered as Loki’s long fingers stroked along the amber, and then her hand.

“Ah, but the most simple of elements can create power,” he said, his resonant tone going even deeper, feeling like it was vibrating along the slender bones in her fingers. Audri sucked in a gasp as the stone suddenly glowed, feeling warm under her startled touch. “Fire can create heat…” she felt his cool lips along the shell of her ear. “Water can create power…” Shuddering in a dazed sort of pleasure, the girl felt his mouth trace along her neck, “and mineral grown from rock can change the Universe…”

“Oh, God…” she moaned, trying to recover her senses as she felt him rapidly unbutton her plain cotton shirt, shoving her khaki shorts down her legs, “wait- Luke- I…” Audri’s voice died off in another moan as his dexterous fingers were suddenly on her breasts. “Where did my bra go?” She thought before gasping as frigid lips attached themselves to one warm nipple, peaking anxiously, and then the other. The girl found she was gripping the chunk of amber in one shaking hand as the other went up, stroking through Loki’s thick, auburn hair as his mouth continued to play with her breasts. "The stone," she managed to gasp out, "it feels so warm, all of a sudden..." The counter between his cool, hard body pressed against hers and the soothing warmth of the gem made Audri's knees buckle, just as Loki swept her easily off her feet and on to her narrow cot.

"Beautiful, clever girl," his rich tone praised her as those chilly fingers slid between her thighs, "you're so warm. Hot, in fact. I feel like I'm nearing the center of the sun when I touch your delicious quim." Chuckling at Audri's helpless whimper, Loki pressed two fingers up inside her, enjoying how the whimper morphed into a shriek as he pushed them higher up her channel. Negligently waving his free hand at the canvas wall, Loki put up a sound barrier. It seemed his tiny Argentinian was going to be a screamer.

And, she was. "Oh, GOD!" Yowled Audri blissfully as he pushed inside her, that thick phallus as cool as well water, as thick as a spike as it ruthlessly spread her lips around it. 

"Lovely," Loki growled, "so very tight around me, Professor. It is criminal that this perfect pussy hasn't been used more often. Nonetheless..." he raised his long body to hover over her, looping his arms under each knee and ruthlessly hoisting her body to rise against his, forcing his cock deeper. "Nonetheless, I intend to use it now. Over-" the God of Lies grinned at her blissful shriek as he shoved himself more aggressively inside her, "and over, and over." Punctuating each word with another vicious thrust, he admired how her pretty breasts bounced obligingly with the force of his movement inside her. Closing his eyes against the gasps making her red lips pout, Loki groaned and shoved harder, enjoying the wildly arousing heat inside her pussy against his cool shaft. Pulling the stone from her shaking hand, he began to rub it against her clit. 

Audri's back arched into a curve as she wailed, mostly from shock. The amber was glowing gold, warm against her with sharp edges from being carefully released from the sand and stone that buried it. All those sharp edges rocked against her spiraling nervous system and made her rigid little bundle of tissue and nerves spike with wildly random messages to her nervous system, which sent back eager signals to overcome the last of her inhibitions as the little professor rubbed herself shamelessly against the base of his cock just outside her channel, and the strange, jagged rock scraping against her tender clit.

"Ah, there we are..." Loki soothed, "such a good girl. Open for me now, Audrina, let me in all the way."

It wasn't, as Audri found, a figure of speech. Impossibly, more of that granite hard column of flesh managed to find room inside her, and as he began speeding up the force of his thrusts, her legs wrapped around his waist, her pelvis lifting to help him dig in deeper, pushing through tender tissue and shuddering walls that had never been invaded in such a way. When she felt herself beginning to pulse against him, she tightened her grip around his lean hips. "Come with me?" She implored, those big eyes searching up into his, "Come with me, Luke- OH!" 

Loki's head threw back gasping as those warm walls coiled around his cock, tightening and twisting in an utterly irresistible way. Though mildly displeased that he hadn't held out longer, the Asgardian Prince allowed his body to pull him into the boiling hot orgasm currently sweeping through the girl, the heat and wet of her forcing the frigid come from his body in an utterly satisfying way. Groaning, he felld against Audri, just managing to catch himself on his elbows before crushing her petite body into her uncomfortable mattress. Rolling over carefully, he arranged her shaking form over his. "Your bed is atrociously hard and unpleasant," he murmured, kissing her sweaty temple. "Why must archaeology be always entwined with excruciating discomfort?"

Her shoulders shaking with laughter, Audri adjusted herself on his hard chest, fitting her soft parts against his more angular ones. "We suffer for our science, Lord Durant." Feeling his long, lovely fingers card gently through her brunette curls, the girl's lids began to droop, more relaxed than she could recall in years.

 

Shaking himself from the arousing memory, Loki stretched, standing from his bed. When the pretty professor woke the next morning, he was gone, of course, along with the incalculably precious Prosperity Stone. But not before stopping by the messy tent of the timid Scandinavian, planting a rather persuasive seidr in the man's brain to overcome his tiresome inhibitions and shyness and allow Mads to pursue the lovely Audrina as he'd always wanted to.

"Not that the man would ever hope to approach the results of my night with her," Loki thought smugly, apparating into Pandora's chambers as he felt the malignant form of Malekith leave it. To his disapproval, the selfish girl didn't look in the least appreciative of his efforts on her behalf. In fact, the ungrateful strumpet actually had the nerve to go on the attack.

"You...BASTARD!" Pandora hissed, leaping on Loki's back like an enraged grasshopper and smacking at every body part she could reach. "You left me alone with that lunatic freak with a- a- a- Loki DILDO buzzing away in my girl parts? What is WRONG with you? Could you try any harder to KILL me?"

Sighing, Loki waved a hand, binding the angrily thrashing girl like a particularly enraged cat, holding her immobile until Pandora managed to calm down.

She held still in her glowing energy ropes, staring at him with the fury of a thousand dying suns. “When I get out of here,” she hissed, “I will-”

Slouching elegantly in the most comfortable chair in the room with another glass of the tolerable Svartálfar wine, he waited until her fury had somewhat dissipated. “Pet,” Loki drawled patiently. “Were you not terrified of your meeting with the Lord King Malekith the Accursed?”

Pandora glared at him with the white-hot heat of hatred, the most she’d felt since her father- well, since the longest she could remember. “What do you think, Most Brilliant of the Perspicacious?” Wriggling furiously in the energy bindings, she bared her teeth at him. “You left me with the most evil psycho in the universe with your SEX TOY inside my-”

“Tight little twat?” Loki offered helpfully, “Tender pleasure chasm? Torrid tunnel of sensual delights?” He leaned back, taking another thoughtful sip of wine as her feet kicked furiously, trying to reach his shins. Finally bored, he waved his hand, immobilizing the enraged girl again. “As you fought to control your body’s responses to my...representative cock inside you, did it not distract you from your fear of the Black Court’s monarch?”

Pandora’s jaw gaped in that irritating way she had when astonished. “WHAT?”

"I did you a great favor," drawled Loki with exaggerated patience. "You were so consumed with the feeling of my shaft fucking up inside you that it distracted you just enough from the terror of fending off the amorous advances of that Svartálfar madman. Your battle against your well-justified arousal from my substitute penetration kept you from being rendered insensible by your fear." Savoring the fury blazing in Pandora's gleaming golden eyes, the Prince ran a hand along her cheek. "I saved you from your crippling dread by giving you something else to contend with." Ignoring the choking stream of profanity from his pet, Loki soothed, "You need not thank me now. But since the Svartálfar filth is gone and you are unspoilt, my plan has worked."

Raging with the fury so intense that she thought she'd actually set herself on fire, Pandora struggled to control herself. "I will- I swear to ALL THE GODS I WILL KILL-"

Sighing impatiently, her tormentor shook his dark head. "No, you will not, you ungrateful strumpet." As one long hand ran up her thigh, pushing her ceremonial robes before it, Loki used his long, clever fingers to remove the buzzing magical cock from her channel. "But you will thank me. Let us say..." Pandora's head went back as she screamed against her magicked gag, "let us say after the fifth orgasm. So let us begin..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hates those authors who give you a laundry list of all the reasons they didn't update on time. So, I will only apologize for the utter GALL of Real Life and promise you there is a new (well, three) new chapters of "Lovely Doll" on the way, along with another update from Laing in the High Rise in "You Belong To Me, Now." (SMUTASTIC, you have been warned!) But you can still be irritated with my lamentable lack of time management skills. I love you and appreciate you for sticking around.


	7. "It's Not As If I Have...Um...Cooties!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Pandora leave the odious Black Court to find an even less welcome reception back on Midgard. Also, illegitimate offspring, alarming STD's and powerful weaponry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still hard at work on "My Lovely Doll," but I really needed something fun for a moment. So we return to Loki and Pandora's adventures to find that they insist on getting in even more trouble. I do so love these two...

 "So, this is it? The Fattigdomsstenen?" Pandora wrapped a length of linen from the bed around her, approaching the velvet and wood case holding the gem, reaching out to touch it.

Slapping her hand away, Loki shut the lid with a snap. "It is. No touching, you'll make it...smudged. “Aw... c’mon! Why don’t I ever get to hold the jewels?" Pandora complained, looking longingly at the box. "It's not as if I have...um... _cooties._ "

Loki paused for a moment, still holding the box and glaring at her quizzically. "Coot- what are you saying, you ridiculous creature?"

"Cooties!" She answered crossly, dropping the cloth and wriggling into her horrid black court dress again. "I learned the word on Midgard. It means coated with something nasty that passes through touch." Quickly lacing herself up by conjuring a third arm on her back to assist her other two, Pandora mused, "I’m thinking like...Musphelheim Demon Lice, but invisible."

Torn between admiring her nimble third arm and irritation at her use of slang from that annoying ball of mud, Loki settled for a haughty sniff as he created a sub-pocket in null space and stored the Fattigdomsstenen there. "If you've finished boring me with your wildly inaccurate speculations, it's time to leave."

Pandora fought the desire to stick out her tongue. She'd tried that yesterday and discovered just how quickly Loki could strike. He'd led her around by that pink appendage for an hour while she wailed and batted at him uselessly. "Really? Then _you_ know what cooties are?"

"Why would I waste time on such a ridiculous thing?" Loki snarled, "Nothing useful has come from that inconsequential rock- aside from the two gems I required…” Loki paused for a moment, looking as if he was listening to far-away music. “The inconsequential rock that I must return to," he growled. "Come along. We will have to move quickly to avoid Malekith’s wrath when he realizes you have left with me."

"Oh, I’m guessing he’s feeling like he totally dodged the bullet," Pandora said casually, twitching her shoulders to make the dress set properly.

"Relieved? How so? Were you not just charming him with my cock buzzing away inside you?" Loki enjoyed the way her plump lower lip curled.

"Yeah, your evil little gift made my pesky survival so much easier," she sneered, "but the Dark Lord discovered something about me that made him end our date kind of quickly-"

"Little?" Loki interrupted her.

"What?"

"You used the highly inaccurate phrase 'little' to describe my magnificent organ," the prince clarified, waiting for an apology.

"Really?" Pandora rolled her eyes, and he made a mental note to punish her for it later. "That's all you picked up from my explanation? By the Nornir, you are the most self-obsessed creature that I've-"

Imperiously waving a hand, Loki said, "Enough! What did you do to dissuade the amorous intentions of Malekith?"

"Oh," Pandora started for the balcony, opening the doors to the dank night air of Svartalfheim, "there is a condition among a few Dark Elves that makes um... how do the medical books phrase it? Ah, sexual congress extremely unpleasant. The female's channel secretes a toxin that rots off the male's organ. It's presence is distinctive by emitting a light, lilac scent."

Loki's hands were moving rapidly, creating the complex seidr necessary for them to escape, but he looked over at the girl sharply. "Really? And how close does the male have to be to smell this distinctive scent?" 

Shuddering as she swallowed down a gag, Pandora shook her head. "By licking the female's skin." She watched in alarm as Loki's hands dropped and he began storming towards her. 

"HE HAD HIS REPELLANT MOUTH ON THE SAME SWEET CUNT I JUST SAMPLED?" 

"No!" She hissed irritably, looking anxiously at the opened doors. "Just my neck-" Pandora paused, gagging again. “Ugh! Please, that was disgusting enough. I scrubbed half the skin off my throat the moment he left. He was already planning on what barren outpost he'd be banishing me to, so he wouldn't have to see his 'ward of the court' again."

"Ah." Loki's hands began moving again. "That was... moderately clever of you." Taking her arm as a doorway opened in front of them, clean yellow sun shining through, he didn't miss her roll her eyes yet again. "That's two."

 

Appearing suddenly in a grassy meadow, Pandora swayed a bit. To her surprise, Loki kept hold of her waist, waiting until she was steady again before drawing away. Hearing the clip-clopping of several hooves, he turned, his usually stern face smiling warmly. Staring at how beautiful the prince looked with actual warmth in his expression, Pandora could feel her center tingling, even though it was sore from her enforced five orgasms demanded earlier. 

"Sleipnir!"

The lovely horse trotting toward them neighed loudly in response, drawing close to Loki and poking him eagerly with his big head. "My son... " praised Loki, not noticing Pandora's mouth drop open.

"So... that one’s true, huh? The thing about you and the stallion? You did give birth to an eight-legged horse?"

Surprisingly, Loki didn't snarl at her, still in a good mood as he fondly rubbed the soft nose of the horse. "Fortunately, Sleipnir was not a grown horse at the time, obviously, though all those legs did make themselves known heading down the birth canal." The girl sensibly kept her mouth shut from any number of inappropriate questions, choosing instead to watch the reunion between mother? Father? Mother at the time? And son. "Moving through these vortexes can be taxing, so Sleipnir has graciously agreed to take us to the next one to save me the effort. Show some manners and greet my son."

At least he managed to be pleasant for four or five full sentences, Pandora thought irritably, annoyed that Loki made it look as if her manners were somehow at fault by standing by quietly and allowing their reunion. The ass. Clearing her throat, she stepped up to the horse, who was looking at her with the same amount of curiosity she was feeling about him. Twisting her wrist, Pandora produced a succulent-looking red apple. "Hello, Sleipnir. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I heard so many stories about you as a child. I'm so... happy to know you are real."

The horse's blue eyes- a glorious cobalt like his father's (mother's? father's?) gazed at her for a moment before he stepped closer, all those hooves rustling through the grass and gracefully took the apple from her hand.

"My son thanks you for the gift."

 

If Pandora was expecting a pleasant canter through the sun-dappled meadow, she was immediately disabused of that notion as the eight-legged horse took off like a meteor the moment the two were seated on his back. Trying to keep her eyes open as the wind tore through her hair, the girl only saw blurs of green, gold and blue as Sleipnir galloped over miles and miles of ground in a matter of moments. When the path began rising up a steep mountain, his hooves slipped on jagged rock and Loki slowed him long enough to slide off gracefully, hauling Pandora along with him like a bag of flour. They flanked the heaving beast, each patting him soothingly. "My son, I apologize, it is far more difficult with all that extra weight," Loki crooned, ignoring the girl's furious glare over Sleipnir's neck.

Still unconsciously stroking his son's soft mane, Pandora asked, "Where does Sleipnir live? In Asgard?" She almost cringed when Loki's expression turned thunderous. 

"No," he gritted out, "the Allfather-" he drew out the title mockingly, "does not like to see my- and I quote- 'abomination' in his stables."

Pandora watched the majestic beast's head droop and was furious for him. "How dare he!" She snarled, "Sleipnir is beautiful and unique! Odin should be grateful that he has this magical little sweetheart as a... um.. grandson?" She trailed off uncertainly, not quite sure of the genealogy.  

She watched helplessly as Loki's face twisted into something bitter and unrecognizable. "Oh, the Allfather is disgusted by all of my offspring, I assure you."

Licking her dry lips, Pandora tried to navigate the sudden and excruciating moment of pain she felt from them both. "So, the legends are true? About...?"

"...the other three?" He finished for her. "Yes. After a fashion. I was fucking what I thought was a delicious little harlot on Vanaheim. Halfway through, I realized she was wearing a seidr and pulled away. She resumed her natural form-" here, Loki shuddered and the girl felt her heart twist for him. "-Angrboða managed to grasp a handful of my hair and used it as the genetic material to create the three of them. She intended to force the Allfather into giving her a realm of her own to rule in exchange for their lives."

Pandora kept mechanically patting Sleipnir's silky mane, feeling sick at what she was hearing.

"He destroyed her, of course," Loki added indifferently, "and, as he phrased it, 'put them to work' instead."

"I see," the girl said slowly, "do you see your- your kids often?"

"I have never seen them," the prince snarled viciously, "I have been barred from them by Odin. And when I have collected the stones that will cement my ascension to the throne, my first act as Allfather will be to gather my children and let them feed on his bones and marrow.”

Climbing silently, Pandora could think of nothing to say. When his hand accidentally brushed hers as they stroked Sleipnir’s mane, she squeezed it for a moment, surprised that he let her.

After a tender goodbye to his son, Loki stepped to create their new portal. Pandora stroked Sleipnir's smooth flank, smiling into those lovely eyes, so like his sire's. "Thank you for carrying us so far," she said, "you are-" pausing, she tried to think of the right thing to say. "Your father is very proud of you. I can see why." Pandora stumbled as he nudged her, laughing a little. She didn't notice Loki watching them, frowning thoughtfully.

 

This jump was harder, and Pandora was blue with cold and shuddering when they popped into Loki's suite in Stark Towers. "There was a voice," she managed through chattering teeth, "a voice in the dark. Did you hear it? It was hungry..." 

Loki briskly rubbed her arms and hands, mildly shocked to feel her chilly skin. Pandora was always so hot, her heated limbs wrapping around him like a furnace, her tender cunt like an inferno... Shaking himself from his lust-induced trance, he shrugged. "The dark is always hungry, darling."

If he intended to comfort her, she thought bitterly, he missed by a mile.

 

“So what are we doing here?” Pandora obediently dressed in more decorous Earth fashion, enjoying the red sweater dress that ended mid thigh, where the luscious grey suede boots reached past her knees to offer a tempting bit of bare leg. Loki of course, looked utterly magnificent in his usual custom black suit, shirt and tie.

“Heimdall, being the golden-eyed tattler that he is, has notified Odin that I was not on Midgard and doing my job as whipping boy to the Avengers.,” Loki answered sourly. “So we are here to be pleasant and appear to be obeying the Allfather’s sentence.”

“And who am I in this scenario?” She asked, shivering a little at the look of barely concealed hatred on his beautiful face.

“My employee,” he answered indifferently, straightening his silk tie to hang precisely in the center of his shirt. “I believe they call them ‘personal assistants’ in these circles.”

Pandora sighed and walked around the room until she found an elaborately expensive iPad and cellphone that Loki had clearly never used. “I’m ready.” She looked up at him inquiringly, adapting a simpering tone. “With whom must you, um, ‘make nice?’”

Loki’s thin lips curled into a seductive smile, and she groaned inwardly. He knew what that smile did to her! But her sore center was reminding her that a bit of down time was required if she was expected to walk without a limp. Fortunately, the smile dropped from his face as the prince’s emerald eyes narrowed.

“Damn.”

 

"Wait, who is here from Asgard?" While Pandora was tall, she found herself scampering in an rather undignified fashion to keep up with Loki as his long legs furiously ate up the corridor towards the elevator.

"Thor's quartet of idiots have arrived, no doubt on my- the Allfather's orders. Traditionally, this is not a good omen for me."

Leaning back against the elevator wall as the car shot upwards, Pandora carefully ventured, "If they're a sign of bad news, shouldn't we be attempting to more further away, rather than closer?"

Placing his hands in his perfectly tailored trouser pockets, Loki lounged elegantly, staring at the numbers growing higher on the on the display. "No. One must face the threat head-on. Especially with these simpletons. Show the slightest sign of fear and they're on you like jackals."

"That must have made childhood a real hoot," Pandora mumbled, not knowing he'd heard her.

She could hear Loki's teeth clench hard enough to crack a molar before he answered her. "You have no idea. Fortunately, I heal quickly."

So it was not unreasonable for Pandora to react aggressively when she met Sif and the Warriors Three.

 

"Brother!" The loud and somewhat idiotic roar from Thor echoed through the vast reception area on Stark's personal floor at the top of the tower. The blonde fool came striding towards Loki, his vast, muscle-bound arms held open to embrace his dark sibling.

Stepping away just in time, Loki murmured, "Brother. How delightful to see you again. Especially since as I was risking my life to discover the Collector's intentions for Midgard, you were here frolicking with your childhood playmates."

A frown passed the handsome mug of Thor, before his expression cleared. "Oh- the Warriors Three and Sif? Father sent them to check up on you." His loud voice boomed through the cavernous room, and Pandora cringed- even though Loki did not- to hear such an embarrassing statement. As if Loki was a wayward child to be punished and sent to bed without supper. Thor turned to her and smiled in what he clearly thought was a smoldering fashion. "And who is this beautiful creature?" Seizing her hand, he attempted to drag it to his bearded face for a kiss. "I am Thor, my lady. And you are?"

Yanking her hand back with some effort and wiping it on her dress, Pandora forced an insincere social smile. "I'm Mr Friggasson's personal assistant. Devoted- as he is- to making his time here on Earth as productive and meaningful as possible." Her simpering brought another huge grin from Thor until his friends gathered behind him.

"Not so productive, we hear!" Boomed Volstagg, staring menacingly at the couple.

But then Sif made the mistake of drawing first, whipping out her double-bladed staff with rather impressive speed and holding one razor-sharp end to Loki's throat. "You have disobeyed the Allfather's orders," she said bitterly, "as always! We are here to see if you should be returned home to the dungeons, where you-" Her dramatic speech was cut off abruptly when Sif felt the heavy weight of a gun pressed against her temple.

"Welcome to Midgard, Thor's _dear_ friends." Pandora's tone could not have been sweeter, even as she pushed the steel of the gun harder into the other woman's face. "I love your staff, it's super adorable. This is a Desert Eagle, one of my favorite local weapons. It's a semi-automatic handgun notable for chambering the largest centerfire cartridge of any magazine fed, self-loading pistol. It can also fire a round that will blow your head right off your neck. So unless you know a seidr for putting your brain and skull fragments back together, I would suggest you remove your little blade from my employer's throat."

Loki could feel his cock stiffen instantly, and if he'd had enough blood still flowing to his brain, he would have noticed every other dick in the room was pointing skyward as well. 

"Now, now Pandora," he soothed indulgently, "I feel certain Sif will behave herself now that you've been acquainted. You may remove the gun from her forehead."

The girl's pale eyes narrowed threateningly, but she did as he ordered and put the weapon in a suddenly available shoulder holster.

Smiling fondly, Loki suddenly thought, 'By all the gods, I could love this woman.'

 


	8. So, What Do You Use On That, WD40?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Pandora attend a cocktail party, fondle titanium and manage to completely piss each other off. As usual.

"Where did you train?"

Pandora sighed, rubbing her forehead. She'd been sitting in this annoyingly opulent office (really? Who has a fucking fountain in their office?) for a good two hours now, while that oddly blank-faced Barnes, Winter Soldier, ex-Hydra guy kept an eye on her. This, while the conversation raged between Loki, his brother, The Idiots Three and a gleeful Tony Stark, just excited to be able to witness the Asgardian bully tag team. While the girl had no doubt Loki could handle it, she was furious when Sif's armored forearm shot across the doorway, blocking her from entering. "This is the AllFather's business," she sneered, "and none of yours, _human._ " While amused at the warrior's desperate attempt at superiority, Pandora was still riding the strange wave of protectiveness for Loki, and she leaned in dangerously, causing Sif to go for her staff.

"Darling," sighed Loki, "thank you for your excellent attention to my safety, but I will be fine. Wait there in the office like a good girl." 

Reluctantly, Pandora obeyed him, though it was clear the Avengers didn't trust she'd stay there, since the handsome automaton in front of her seemed to arrive instantly, sitting down opposite her without an introduction, simply placing his blocky hands- one a with a fascinating sheen of titanium- on thickly muscled thighs and staring at her. Like, all the time.

"What did you just ask me?" She sighed, finally setting her glare on him.

The man was clearly untroubled by her fury. "Where did you train?"

Pandora's brows drew together. "I'm a personal assistant. I didn't _train_ anywhere." 

The man's expression didn’t change, but she could hear the derision in his voice. “I saw the security feed. You pulled out that Desert Eagle faster than a cobra on a rat. Where did you train?”

Folding her arms, the girl perused him. The odd creature was beautiful, sort of the dark to his friend- Captain America’s- light. She’d only met the alarmingly clean-cut blonde once, at the gala where she was shapeshifted as the Lady Erin. But Rogers was so _pure_ , so noble- Pandora shuddered. Creepy. Really. The Soldier's long, tangled dark hair fell in his eyes, but he made no move to clear it off his face. Pursing her lips, the girl thought he was much like Loki- without the refinement, intelligence, experience and definitely without the grooming. So, she couldn’t help but like him a bit.

"Where did _you_ train?" She responded back, knowing it was childish but annoyed by his unwavering stare.

For a moment, the blank-faced man looked a little surprised. "You should know that," Barnes said slowly, "if you have security clearance to be this high in the Tower."

Pandora scoffed, rolling her eyes elaborately. "Stand down, Soldier. I know you're ex-Hydra. Which tells me exactly nothing other than you got worked over by a bunch of Nazi assholes." His expression didn't change, but she instantly felt guilty. Even knowing just the required amount to get in and out of Stark Tower meant knowing about the Avengers and the brutal, horrifying history of Hydra. Picking at her suede boots, she mumbled, "Sorry. My uh- my father is very... wealthy. He was always obsessed with security so I learned to fight before I learned to read." This part was certainly true, Pandora thought bitterly.

The Soldier continued to stare at her, so Pandora sighed, taking out her iPad and elaborately booting up Pokemon Go. "Oh, look at that!" She said cheerfully, "Stark Towers has 3,006 Pokestops!" She was happily racking up blue balls ('blue balls!' Her childish self chortled, 'these humans rock the double entendre!') when he spoke up again.

"Where did you pull that gun from?"

Pandora looked up, her finger poised over the iPad. "What?"

Now, Barnes moved, leaning forward until they were nearly nose to nose. "I watched the security feed," he repeated. "You're wearing a skin-tight cashmere dress and the Desert Eagle is 10.75 inches with a 6 inch barrel. Where did you holster a weapon like that?"

Now, she _really_ liked him- suspicious asshole!- but she liked this Soldier. Tilting her head until her lips were a scant breath from his, Pandora took a deep, elaborate breath, enjoying the scent of sweat, warm skin and- motor oil? WD-40? What?- and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know, _Bucky_."

Fortunately for her, the door opened then and Loki was first out, looking suspiciously from the Soldier, breathing slightly faster and the smug expression on his Pet's face. Emerald eyes narrowed, he jerked his head. "Come."

Standing, Pandora let out a very soft "Ruff, ruff!" Stark and Thor were walking out and stopped instantly to stare as the Winter Soldier started laughing.

 

"What was _that_ little tete a tete?" Loki's voice was icy with disapproval as they both watched the long line of numbers tick back down in the elevator.

"I don't know what you mean," Pandora said primly, keeping her eyes on the floor display. It lasted only a second until Loki's hand came to grip her chin, jerking her face towards his.

"Do not play with me, little girl," the prince hissed, "after that insulting line of questioning, my patience is short."

"Nothing!" The girl protested, "The weirdo kept asking me where I trained and stared at me for two hours. I don't even think he blinked. Maybe Hydra gave him some sort of nictitating membrane, like a lizard's? So he wouldn't have to?"

Loki's hand tightened a bit on her jaw until he saw her flinch. Removing his hand, he leaned back against the wall. "Do you think he could be useful?"

Pandora frowned. "You mean, to us?" At his nod, she thought for a moment. "There's a monster in him," she shuddered a bit in sympathy. "They think they've got it under control. But it's no more under control than the Hulk is to Banner."

"Hmmmm..." Loki eyed her suddenly sad face, then leaned in to kiss her. "Clever girl."

 

"Wait, what is this party for?" Pandora was obediently pulling on a long, sheer green gown that showed far more of her than she preferred, but she knew perfectly well that Loki was using her as window dressing.

Sliding emerald cuff links through his fine cotton shirt, Loki sneered. "Congratulating Stark on ridding the planet of it's waste."

Pandora groaned. "Those idiots still don't know where he's sending it? By the Nornir, I'm just hoping it's not somewhere without a sense of humor, like Muspelheim. Or Svartalfheim. I can't see Malekith letting that insult go unpunished."

Loki chuckled. "Can you imagine that filthy bastard Surtur's expression if this tidal wave of debris ended up in his Realm? Of course," he shrugged, slipping his black suit coat on, "the waste would be an improvement." Ignoring the sudden look of fury on Pandora's face, his eyes fell to the nearly sheer fabric covering her breasts. "Perfect. Come, darling. Let's go slum with the locals."

"Are you going to tell me what happened this afternoon?" 

Pandora and Loki were standing by one of the huge, floor to ceiling windows in the cavernous hall Stark called his "party room." There were a group of 18-something girls dancing topless on some of the tables, kicking the elaborately prepared food on to the floor. Their behavior infuriated Pandora, remembering a childhood tutor so exceptionally cruel that getting a question wrong on a test meant she'd be denied food for at least three days.

Loki took another swallow of Jameson, his beautiful eyes restlessly circling the room, carefully watching everyone's behavior. "Not here, darling. But at this point the AllFather is graciously allowing me to stay and repent for my... indiscretions. With the threat of course, that my freedom could be withdrawn at any moment."

"Ladies and- well, none of you are gentlemen, and it's likely none of you are ladies," Tony Stark slurred as he bounded eagerly over to the podium in front of the huge, white array that spread halfway across the room. He leered meaningfully at the topless girls on the banquet table. "But whatever, this sweet creation is dying to meet you. The waste-buster extraordinaire! The array's already transported 60% of the US landfills off the planet- there's some valuable real estate cleared right there, by the way- and we're launching the ocean cleanup as we speak. So, all the dolphins are going to be happy," looking at the topless girls again, Tony winked elaborately, "you ladies love the dolphins, am I right? So, the device is very simple..." 

Pandora smothered a yawn as their inebriated host continued to yammer on about the amazing properties of the latest piece of Stark technology that would likely backfire. Horribly. Looking around the party, she saw the Light and Dark twins- as she now called Rogers and Barnes- staring at Loki with identical frowns. Whatever was discussed during the meeting with the Douchebags Three and Stark- who couldn't keep a secret even if threatened with cutting off his dick and his bank account- apparently spread to the rest of the Avengers, based on their grim expressions. Pandora would be annoyed at the heightened disapproval, but she knew perfectly well it wasn’t as if this group of noble-minded simpletons ever trusted her Loki anyw- Wait. What? ‘MY Loki?’ She thought, alarmed at the very idea. Sipping at her drink again, Pandora shifted nervously, trying to think of something else. ‘Just because you both have asshole fathers who hate the very sight of you changes nothing,’ she counseled herself, knowing herself wouldn’t bother to listen. ‘He’s still the captor who thinks you’re a servant with the added bonus of a pussy. Don’t get all emotional here.’

Looking down in irritation at her fidgeting, Loki hissed, “Keep still, you annoying minx, I’m attempting to look as if I might be paying attention.”

Pandora’s eyes darted to the Idiots Three currently huddled around Thor like football players with their quarterback at the cafeteria table and nodded. Apparently they wouldn’t be leaving until they could give the AllFather more insight about Loki was up to. She knew this must be torture for him- still being chained to his father’s whims, even if he was no longer in the dungeons. Though she still didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty about selling the Jewel of the Goddess to The Collector, Pandora silently vowed to do everything she could to help him find the rest. Just for the satisfaction of seeing the Allfather’s face when Loki deposed him and brought his children to Asgard.

When the inebriated Stark finally finished his oral masturbation of his new toy, there was the polite scatter of applause as everyone headed for the bar. Loki, who was speaking to a distinctly uneasy Dr. Banner with a gleam in his emerald eyes, handed his glass to Pandora without looking at her. "Jameson."

Just keeping herself from rolling her eyes, Pandora forced a smile. "Would you like anything, Dr. Banner?"

The rumpled man look startled to be addressed, but he nodded and asked, "Just a bottle of water if it's no trouble."

Just to annoy Loki, she leaned forward, not quite submarine-ing Banner's arm with her nicely displayed bustline as she smiled at him adoringly. "No trouble at all, I assure you Dr. Banner." With a simper and a leer at her annoyed "employer," she left them discussing subatomic particle quantum entanglement and headed for the bar. But as she passed the display area for Stark's "waste solution," she slowed down, looking the array over with great concentration. 

"Ah."

Suddenly, it all made sense, and Pandora nearly started laughing. Stark. Even now knowing that Midgard was only a small part of a limitless universe, and he still insisted on thinking the solar system revolved around him. Creating an elegant Seidr with a chant mumbled under her breath, Pandora tucked a little something into a subspace pocket for further perusal. She turned around to nearly be knocked over by the Soldier. "Oh, for-" Pandora stumbled back, her long skirt getting caught on the point of one high heel and tearing. Barnes grabbed her arm to keep her from falling and held the girl steady as she untangled the torn fabric from her Jimmy Choos.

"Are you out to kill me, _Bucky?_ " Pandora popped the 'b' with great relish.

Dropping his hand, the Soldier shrugged in some sort of half-assed apology. "No."

Pandora waited, but it seemed it was all he planned to say. "You clean up well, Soldier." It was true, Barnes had apparently managed to comb his hair into a sloppy man-bun and donned a dark suit that actually fit his over-muscled body.

"What are you doing over here?"

So much for social niceties, Pandora thought with a sigh. "I'm looking at the array, of course. Does anyone seem concerned that Stark still doesn't know where these mountains of trash are going?"

A small frown crossed the Soldier's face. "I did not know that he didn't."

"Yeah," yawned Pandora, noting that Captain America's chest was heaving a bit as he watched them. "You might want to ask your boyfriend Steve about that. Also, his chest is swelling in what I assume is some sort of barnyard posture of dominance, so you might want to head back over before he pops the buttons on that suit."

"Steve isn't my boyfriend."

"Sure, okay." Pandora started looking for the bar again. "Just remember that it's no longer the 1940's and guys get married to each other all the time."

"Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Startled, the girl looked back at the Soldier, who had taken her elbow with his titanium hand. Really, it was fascinating, she thought, wondering how it attached at the shoulder. What did he use to keep it from seizing up? Was that really WD-40 she smelled this morning? "Smooth, Bucky. But you don't have anything to prove to me. So, I should get moving, my boss is staring at me and- how _do_ you keep your arm that supple?" Pandora's weakness for shiny things had derailed her again.

Barnes ran one finger carefully up the bare skin of her arm, and Pandora "Ooooo'ed" without knowing it. The light flickered along the subtle coils of the titanium as it traveled up and down her arm. "Pretty..." she sighed absently. She knew the Soldier was being excruciatingly careful about how he touched her, likely worried about using too much strength without knowing it. Admittedly, the gleaming limb looked like it could tear the hatch off a tank.

"Why are you mauling my assistant, Barnes?" Loki's cool tone came from behind her, and Pandora twisted her shoulder to see he was hovering scant inches away. She could feel the chill roll off his long body, soothing her overheated skin.

That lovely titanium finger stopped it's progression, the girl noted with some regret, but the Soldier didn't remove it from her skin. "I'm not. Pandora asked about my arm. We were discussing the properties of it's dexterity."

Pandora knew the poor man wasn't attempting to be suggestive- he didn't have a subtle bone left in that overly-engineered body, but Loki's nostrils flared as he took Pandora's other arm and began moving her away. Reluctantly, the Soldier removed his arm, and she gave him a smile and a nod as her infuriated employer headed for the door.

 

Back in Loki's suite, he slammed the door and then slammed Pandora against it. "What was that, you harlot?"

"Harlot?" She snapped, "You dressed me in a nearly see-through gown and I'm the harlot? He was obviously checking to make sure I wasn't doing anything to the array. Oh, by the way, I finally figured out where-"

A hand yanked at her skirt, ripping the rest of it off. "And he was tearing your skirt loose? Fucking the Winter Soldier in the middle of a party seems wildly whoreish, even for you."

With a growl, Pandora began struggling against him. "I tore my skirt when it caught on my heel, Loki! I'm not a whore and don't you _dare_ treat me like one!"

"Oh, but you are," he purred, suddenly yanking her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the floor. Pulling her underwear aside, Loki was suddenly in her, and Pandora strangled a shriek- he was huge, and she wasn't ready for him. But as he began to move with slow strokes up and down her channel, his long fingers toyed with her nipples, his lips alternating between sucking on them and whispering filth in her ear. "So sweet inside, aren't you Pet? My cock hollowing your cunt out to fit me, i assure you-" here, Loki suddenly yanked her harshly up and down on his shaft, enjoying her startled shriek, "-that thick-headed lab rat could never-" another savage hoist up and down, another shriek from Pandora, "-never fill you the way I do. But you know that already, don't you darling? Just as you know your Daddy is going to make you come, as many times as I decide, just as many times as it takes to make you lose consciousness, drenched in my come and your sweet drippings. Don't you?" Abruptly pulling her off the wall, Loki walked- still inside and that granite-like cock moving and twitching within her- to the bed, where he sat on the side and pulled her over him, lifting her hips up easily and back down over his shaft again. Pandora blushed at the obscene squelch as he tunneled through her slick. Moving rapidly again, Loki purred as Pandora's flailing hands grasped his wide shoulders, trying to steady herself as he moved harder. 

"But I am a benevolent master," Loki soothed, hands tightening on her hips. "I am willing to give you a toy or two."

With that, Pandora stiffened as another man stepped behind them, big hands reaching for her ass and stroking along it as Loki leaned back a bit to give his clone room to step between his legs and rub his stiffening cock between her buttocks. "Wait, Loki- I- I don't- I don't put anything there. Please send your Loki 2.0 away because-" Suddenly, Pandora realized the body behind her was warm, not the delicious coolness of her lover and with thighs bulging absurdly with muscle. Looking behind her, she gasped to see the blank face of the Soldier about to insert his cock into her back passage.

"You bastard!"

Furious, Pandora pulled off Loki and yanked herself away from the two men, stumbling awkwardly and landing on her (blessedly) unpenetrated ass. "How dare you! I told you, I'm not a whore! And you put this other- ugh!"

Loki rose, and while most men would look ridiculous walking with a gigantic, wet erection bobbing in front of them, on Loki it made him look even more fearsome, more magnificent. "I was simply giving you what you wanted, little girl," he sneered, "you should be grateful for my generosity."

Springing to her feet, Pandora slapped him as hard as she could, wincing internally at feeling two fingers break. "You ass! The only one I want is you- and-" Horrified at realizing what she'd just said, she backed away from him clumsily, transforming into a little red hawk and shooting out the window into the night sky.

 


	9. Under The Full Moon, All Things Are Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the magic of two fertility moons in alternate universes bring two Lokis and their loved ones together.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter features the POV of Loki and Pandora, but also of Loki and Nora. It's set in order after the previous chapter here in this story, and some time during the century of the adventures misreall's Nora and Loki enjoyed in her mortal life. If you haven't read this wonderful story-- and all of it's deliciously salacious offshoots-- find them here. I mean it. Leave my story immediately and go read them!! I'll wait. No problem, I've got my phone out, I'll just check my messages. Go on!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/520786

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy, happy birthday to my dear misreall- my favorite food snob and craft beer drinker! I am grateful daily for our friendship and your beautiful, stout, heart. I love you and I'm sorry this is late.

“By the Nornir, I love Alfheim,” thought Pandora happily as she danced between two light elves, willowy and beautiful as they dipped and spun, silver hair flying around them. She had a goblet of something foamy and delicious in one hand and one of the Ljósálfar’s legendary sweets- Boblekaker, a delicate little cake made from the honey of lavender bubble bees and puffs of air from the beautiful mountain range just past the White Court’s palace. Just a mere crumb upon the tongue from the delicate pastry was enough to feel gloriously full- as if one had finished an entire cake.

Pandora had already eaten six of them.

She'd always loved shapeshifting into the form of a light elf. They were so exquisite, simply perfection. While she suspected some of the more magic-minded of the beautiful figures dancing past her saw through her purple eyes and pointed ears, every one of the Ljósálfar still smiled upon her as they weaved through the complicated circle of the dance. It was another harvest festival in Alfheim, the realm who lived closest to nature. This celebration honored the harvest and worship of Hlóðynn, the Earth Goddess. And because Hlóðynn was also the Goddess of Fertility, it was- not surprisingly- a very carnal night. Even the legendary poise of the White Court unbent for the celebration to allow for uninhibited congress between them. So Pandora nimbly skipped around two beautiful men languidly kissing as their hands traveled over the nude body of the other.

'Sex... food... booze and dancing. This is perfection,' Pandora thought, humming along with the musicians. Until she turned into the next line of dancers to see Loki, feet planted, arms folded and clearly waiting for her. The look of fury on the placid face of a light elf was unusual enough for her fellow dancers to glance at her, and Pandora hastily reassembled her features into something more pleasant as she simply turned in the opposite direction and attempted to lose herself in the next line of swaying Ljósálfar. But there he was again, the stubborn Asgardian ass, sliding in from her left and grasping her arm, pulling Pandora gracefully from the complex circle of dancers without a ripple.

"One day without wanting to murder you," Pandora said wistfully. "Was it too much to ask?"

Loki, still shifted into the form of a male light elf, gave a very un-like Ljósálfar snort and guided her through the crowd. "We have business, little girl. And I have no time for your sulking." He pulled harder when Pandora slowed down, and Loki irritably looked down at her to see the girl wistfully staring back at the celebration. It was beautiful, he had to concede, the pearly light of the lanterns and the exquisite movement of the pale forms swirling back and forth. From where they stood at the edge of the forest, the sound of the music was haunting, drifting sweetly over the breeze to them. Emerald eyes returning to her longing face, Loki gave a sigh. “There is no immediate, pressing issue,” he allowed. Shapeshifting back into the form of an elf, he took the goblet from her hand and finished the beverage. “Excellent,” he purred, “let’s have another.”

More or less being dragged behind him, Pandora was deeply relieved to see that even after her humiliating slip of the tongue, Loki was behaving normally to her- which was to say, impatient, rude and dismissive. While strolling along the banquet table, he watched her eagerly snap up another one of the luscious little bubble cakes and a fistful of pink and yellow grapes. "Are you certain you haven't created a pocket of null space to hold all the food you manage to consume? I've seen more dainty Nidavellir Gorge Dragons."

Pandora narrowed her purple eyes at him as she defiantly finished off the pastry, licking her fingers with a show of enjoyment. Comparing her to the breed of dragons who grew so magnificently rotund that their gigantic wings could no longer carry them by adulthood? Yes, Loki was back to normal. "Fine," she sniffed, taking a flawless piece of smoked salmon from his plate, "since your shapeshifting is so delightfully refined as to not require additional sustenance, then you will not miss th-"

With the speed of a striking snake, Loki had her wrist as the delicate fish was halfway to her mouth. Pandora expected him to snatch it away from her, but instead he leaned closer, his borrowed silver eyes fixed on her widened ones. With careful deliberation, Loki began to eat the delicacy from her not-quite shaking hand, keeping his gaze fixed on her the entire time. Pandora stared at his white teeth biting into the flaky fish, his tongue running along his lips to savor the juice as he chewed. A little exhale of sound breathed from her slack lips- she didn't hear it, though Loki did. Grinning lasciviously, he leaned in again for another bite, taking half in his mouth and bringing her hand to her lips to finish the last morsel. Pandora stopped chewing and the fish nearly fell from her mouth as Loki carefully sucked each one of her fingers clean, that agile tongue winding along her sensitive digits to find the last of the smoky flavor. The prince closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation.

"Delicious."

                                                                     --------------------------------

Vanaheim: Nora and Loki 

"So, which blatant opportunity to get laid under the guise of celebration is this?" Nora shivered a bit as they stepped through the doorway Loki created into a rather dense forest.

"The Vanaheim Luxuriance Moon Festival," Loki reminded her, shaking out a thick velvet cloak and wrapping it around her securely. Lifting her hair from under the collar and smoothing it, he added, "this phase of the Vanir moon is renowned for it's... profligate nature."

Nora paused, “Profligate as in drinking too much and waking up naked between two of the waiters from the beer garden?”

His answering leer made her suspicion skyrocket. “Legend has it that lovers who find congress under the Luxuriance Moon enjoy the most powerful ascendancy their bodies are capable of experiencing.”

She raised a brow. “Based on the past 30-40 years with you, that’s a tall order.”

Kissing her hand, Loki led her from the forest and on to the silky grass of a massive field filled with dancers, tables groaning with trays of food, brimming mugs of wine and beer. “One must always seek to enhance one’s performance, darling.”

Happily enjoying her first sip of the delightfully smooth taste of the beer she’d been handed, Nora almost snorted it back out her nose. “Self improvement. Of course. The purpose of your existence.”

Lifting her mug to take a healthy swallow, Loki’s searing gaze dissipated Nora’s sarcasm. “With you, treasure, nothing but perfection is acceptable.”

 

It was decadent, Nora had to admit, in the best possible way. There was raucous music, dancing and laughter. There was something called a mest delikate that bore a close resemblance to her beloved pork chop sandwich from Chicago. She was examining the massive item and trying to find a corner to bite into when a surprisingly familiar strain of music began. Brow furrowed, she spotted Loki strolling back from the band section where a bemused group of musicians were tuning their instruments.

"Shall we?" His broad palm was open to her, inviting Nora to place her hand in his. With a small look of longing at the delectable mest delikate, she put it on the table and followed him to the floor. As always, a shot of warmth went up Loki's chilly spine as he felt the soft front of Nora pressed to him, feeling her settle her curves against his angles comfortably.

Resting her chin on his shoulder, Nora murmured, "Now how did you find a Vanir band who knows Ella Fitzgerald?"

His broad chest rumbled pleasantly against her as he chuckled. "I might have offered some assistance with their sudden knowledge of Migardian classics."

Slightly confused merrygoers watched the couple sway elegantly before joining in with the unfamiliar music.

  _"At last, my love has come along_  
_my lonely days are over, and life is like a song_  
_At last, the skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped in clover_  
_Every since the night I looked at you..."_

 Nora's head was tilted back against Loki's shoulder, her eyes cast thoughtfully to the heavens. In the dark purple sky over Vanaheim, a hugely bloated red moon smiled down on her, so imposing and magical that it almost seemed anything was possible. That this night could go on and on, and she wouldn't grow any older, the arthritis in her hands would disappear as her constant reminder that her days with this beautiful, impossible god were ticking away. That there could be eternity together- or as close to it as possible. Closing her eyes, Nora laid her cheek in the hollow of Loki's throat and they continued to dance as if they had all the time in the world.

 

                                                                               --------------------------

 Alfheim: Pandora and Loki 

 'And of course,' Pandora thought crossly, 'the man can dance like a dream.' Just as he'd guided the Lady Erin across the dance floor in Stark Tower, Loki twirled and bent her, stroking her form across his as her nipples hardened and likely showed with rather embarrassing clarity in the thin, light dress she'd chosen for it's delightfully swirly potential and not for coverage. Even the elegant creatures around them smiled in approval at their movement. And while her singing voice had been deemed "something close to the bellow of a Nidavellir musk ox," Pandora could dance with the grace of a fairy princess. The only approval Loki gave was the arch of one elegant black brow as he executed a complicated twisting of arms than ended with the girl bent like a willow over his forearm. As he slowly drew Pandora back up, the brush of his cool mouth ran along her throat, ending with the slightest nip on her chin. Chuckling as she gave an involuntary shudder, he twirled her again.

Finally breaking the silence, she asked, "How did you find me so fast?"

Loki ran one finger up her chest, then flicked her shimmering platinum choker. "Your collar, darling."

"A tracking seidr," Pandora snarled, "of course. And it's not a collar."

Instantly his stroking finger twirled to slip under the wide necklace and used it to pull her face closer to his. The girl yipped in surprise to find herself on tiptoe and nose to nose with the God of Mischief. "Yes, pet. Yes it is."

Pandora opened her mouth to hiss at him, but Loki swooped down and put his lips on hers, massaging and stroking them while his tongue sinuously coaxed her lips to part. She had just enough rational thought left to curse herself for being so weak.

Really, Loki thought, it was been such a long time since he’d seduced a maiden at a fertility festival, luring her onto his cape thrown on the soft grass and taking her virtue. Centuries later after heartbreak and betrayal, unimaginable torture by Thanos, cruelty, victory, defeat… he thought himself too calloused by life to enjoy something as simple as dancing with the peasants and rutting in the forest. But here he was, with Pandora in a huge, comfortable bed he’d hastily spelled and gifted with a canopy of green leaves. Her flimsy excuse for a gown was gone and his leather gear as well, and Loki was idly nibbling down her breasts, her heaving ribs before placing a slow, sucking kiss on her belly button. There was something about the timelessness of the Alfheim forest with the enormous orange moon that blurred the lines between the naive ambition of his youth and his bitter determination now, something that left room for this moment unfettered by past or present. 

"So sweet, darling. My delicious gadfly..." Pandora's back arched as Loki appreciatively ran the tip of his cold tongue along her heated center, enjoying how her lips would eagerly swell for him, and after a bit of tickling, that shy clit would emerge to be suckled into his mouth, which then led to it's owner gasping and tensing every muscle. "Keep those legs open, you do not truly wish for me to remove my mouth, now do you?"

"I..." Her objections died off in a sigh as Loki slid one long finger inside her, gently, persuasively rubbing along just behind her pelvis and starting those curling sparks of electricity that Pandora knew would end in a long, keening orgasm, whether she wanted to or not. Even though she was clear that this time, at least- there was only the two of them in this big bed, it felt like Loki's lips and tongue were everywhere. She felt them sliding along the cleft of her inner lips, encouraging her pussy to open like a flower.

 

                                                                          ______________________

 

Vanaheim: Nora and Loki 

"It's time, treasure."

"Huh?" Nora raised her head from Loki's shoulder, attempting to pull from her bliss long enough to decipher what Loki was telling her.

His hand waved at the expectant faces of the band, and Nora shook her head, laughing. "I suppose they'll suddenly know every song in the catalogue on karaoke night at The Temple of Pizza?"

It was impossible for Loki to look innocent, and even if he could she would not have believed him, so he merely gave her a meaningful leer, accented by a shamelessly lascivious wink and settled back to watch. No matter how he was required to lure or trick or seduce his treasure into singing, he would do it again a thousand times to hear her clear, beautiful voice flow confidently over the room- or, meadow in this case- and feel it seep through him, into his bones, cellular deep.

"Good evening Luxuriance-ent... uh... ers! Here's one of my favorites from our hometown." Nora stood in front of the band, hands going up automatically to where a mic would ordinarily stand, then fluttering down again. Closing her eyes, she began.

 

 _"Once I loved_  
_And I gave so much love to this love_  
_It was the world to me_  
_Once I cried_  
_At the thought I was foolish and proud_  
_And let you say goodbye_  
_And one day_  
_From my infinite sadness you came_  
_And brought me love again_  
_Now I know_  
_That no matter whatever befalls_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I will hold you close_  
_Make you stay_  
_Because love is the saddest thing_  
_When it goes away"_  

Nora's chest went tight, winding in on itself like a fist as she looked at the perfection of Loki's face, his finger running along his upper lip as he smiled for her. Clenching her hands and ignoring the twinge from the arthritis, she continued.

 _"Love is the sad, saddest thing_  
_When it goes away_  
_And one day_  
_From my infinite sadness you came_  
_And brought me love again_  
_Now I know_  
_That no matter whatever befalls_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I will hold you close_  
_Make you stay_  
_Because love is the sad, saddest thing_  
_When it goes away"_

 There was a bit of a stunned silence before the Vanir erupted into cheers, clapping and shouting loudly while some wiped a tear or two away. Nora smiled modestly, did a bit of a curtsy-bob and walked off the little platform and back to the beautiful, dark-haired man waiting for her. 

"Take me to bed."

And he did.

In the most, erotic, extravagantly Loki-like way, of course, by creating a tree house high up into one of the enormous oaks just into the forest line, putting her down on a mess of velvet and linen sheets and undressing her carefully. Folding her arms behind her head, Nora grinned up at him as Loki lifted one foot, kissing each of her toes before idly bending the long limb back at the knee... and pouncing. Fastening his cool mouth against her heated center, he gave a greedy-sounding purr before diving in with teeth, lips and tongue as her hands flew to his hair, gripping the thick, heavy ebony silk in double handfuls.

 

                                                                              ________________

 

Alfheim: Pandora and Loki 

Loki was making a mess, he knew it, burying his face in Pandora's wet center, licking along all her secretive folds and every time her body stopped shaking, returning to fasten back down on her painfully sensitive clit to suck and pull on it again. When it got to the point she was weakly pushing her feet against his shoulders to get him away from her thoroughly vanquished pussy, Loki chuckled darkly and began kissing up her smooth belly again, rubbing the slick on his face against her skin like a cat. The wet tip of his uncomfortably rigid cock followed. Leaning over her with his head propped on his hand, the prince took one long finger, trailing it through his slick and hers, idly painting them in patterns on her skin and creating their scent, marking her. 

Both hands sliding over to cup the perfect globes of his ass, Pandora pulled at him, still on her back. "Let me have a taste..."

Brow raised, Loki obligingly slid to straddle her on his knees, arching over her to offer his long, pale cock. Groaning a bit as the spongy tip disappeared between her full lips, he tilted his head back, examining the full orange face of the moon. Pandora's hands tightened on his ass, bringing him closer as his balls slid along her breasts and more of him disappeared down her throat. Loki's rough hand stroked along her cheek as he murmured words of praise and encouragement. "So lovely, this hot little mouth. Even kissing you feels like a sunburn. Putting my cock into you is like plunging into a volcano, precious guttersnipe. All heat and wet and- Gods! Yes darling, like that..." His voice drifted off as Loki felt something on the wind.

Head slightly cocked as if listening to music, the prince pulled his cock slowly from Pandora's sucking lips, enjoying the sight of his most treasured possession emerging, slick and shining in the vermilion-tinged light from the moon. "Where shall I put this?" Loki inquired teasingly, enjoying the look of exasperation on her pretty face. "Hmmm? Here?" Pandora yelped, arching her hips to move his cock away from her back entrance. "Here? Ah, yes..." he groaned, enjoying how her lips would part rapturously when he first pushed inside her, enjoying the feel of parting her as Pandora's channel resisted his first few thrusts. "Open wider, darling. Open up for me." Her little hands came up to grip the shifting muscles on his back and Loki hummed soothingly as his hips began to move in a slow sweep, then a twist as he pulled out, then a sharp dip as he slid inside her again each movement sparking a gasp or a sigh from Pandora, the tightening of her strong thighs against his ribs. As his cock tunneled deeper into his lovely girl, Loki felt... himself? The walls between the universes were so thin at times like these. He stiffened, covering Pandora with his big body, not wanting to expose her or let anyone see how beautiful her reddened, gasping face was at times like these. Not even if that someone was himself.

"You're intruding."

                                                                       

                                                                       _______________________________

 

“Forgive me for stepping in on such a delightfully personal moment.” Nora's Loki answered behind himself, tone surprisingly free from mockery. He watched himself thrust into the pretty changeling, wondering if his counterpart in this universe knew who she was. It was doubtful, since this Loki was fighting the emotion that saturated his arousal from being within the girl. But his head tilted, feeling that the Loki of this universe teetered between his wellspring of rage and hate, to an odd moment of satisfaction, from simply being in this moment with this Pandora beneath him. “Hmmm…” he mused, “satisfaction is not in our nature. But then, perhaps we can change.”

The feeling of pressure and the broiling temperature of his body within hers was wildly, almost painfully erotic. This Loki connected to Pandora blindly, not yet recognizing what his body and what was left of his tattered soul already knew. He was already bound, just as the visitor knew he was bound to his Nora. The beginning of the fireworks traveling up this Loki’s polar spine began sparking through his arms and legs, strong thighs pistoning to push deeper, even though he knew there was no part of her body left to fill. But even as Pandora’s slim channel struggled to accommodate him, her legs spread wider too. As Nora’s Loki watched, his counterpart threw back his dark head, one hand sliding to cup her breast, the other between her shoulder blades to press Pandora tighter to his chest as they both pushed to their finish together. Pandora's Loki’s head began swimming, and suddenly, he found himself seated comfortably at the foot of the tree house bed, watching his visitor embed into his...Nora? Ah, she was lovely.

 

                                                                        ______________________________

 

“And now, brother, you encroach upon us.”

“What?” Moaned Nora, not quite registering anything but the feel of his cock, pressing in all sorts of delicate spots as he curved his hips in an utterly naughty, knowing fashion.

Loki kissed her tenderly, hips never stopping. “It is nothing, treasure, I am only talking to myself.” But his emerald gaze went up to see Pandora's Loki who'd traveled the other way to witness this moment in Vanaheim.

The Loki who was still vigorously thrusting into Pandora in his universe was also here, lips pursed thoughtfully as he felt the maelstrom of love from his counterpart for this woman. There was a stillness inside him where this mortal lived, everything revolved around her, this Nora. How could it be possible to feel such a thing- such absolute knowledge that she was the center of his existence? How, in the closed and bitter hearts of a thousand Lokis in a thousand universes could this one, this Nora's Loki have been able to accomplish such a thing. He altered his position, even after a warning growl from the god thrusting into Nora. Her face was pretty enough, but seeing her through her Loki's eyes- this Nora was breathtaking. Heartstoppingly exquisite. 

Nora's warm, coffee colored eyes opened to the gargantuan moon again, feeling her orgasm coil through her spine, her bones, making her shake. But she couldn't tear her gaze from the lunar miracle in the purple Vanaheim sky. If she just watched long enough, she would see the magic- the moment where all things were possible and she would never leave him. Never die. Never leave Loki to wander the Nine Realms alone.

Pandora's Loki felt her anguished wish hit him like an strike from his idiot brother's Mjölnir. He'd always mocked Thor for loving that irritatingly tiny Midgardian. But now he could see why Thor could abandon the throne to spend every possible moment before Jane's flame flickered out. The moment was so intense and painfully personal that he willed himself away, leaving Loki and Nora to look deep into each other, not letting the other turn away from watching as they broke apart in a thousand pieces, just to reassemble and break apart again as they came together.

"Ah, treasure..."

                                                              _____________________________________

 

 Nora's Loki began to draw away as well from the lovely sight in Alfheim, watching this Loki suddenly hold Pandora's face between his hands. She stiffened for a moment, alarmed at the sudden intimacy and feeling vulnerable under his intent gaze. "Shhhh... lovely Pandora. Let me see you."

"Wh-what?" Her knees began closing, heart thudding. "I don't- I'm not sure I remember what I look like any more."

"You do," Loki soothed, hips moving in long, languid strokes. "You do." A beautiful, devilish smile crossed over the pale contours of his face and he whispered, "I will show you mine, if you will show me yours."

Both began to shake, so very close to coming together that the strain of holding these forms made sinking back into their true face easier. Pandora watched in wonder as the indigo swirls of Loki's Jotunn heritage swept across his face, his broad chest and and thick arms, the raised tribal markings swirling in exotic patterns across his skin. Pandora's hands went to his face as well, tracing along his harsh, arresting cheekbones. "Oh..." she sighed as the huge moon suddenly sent a spray of silver moonshine over his face and body. "Shiny..."

"I would not have thought-" Loki realized who was beneath him- the daughter of Surtur, the Muspelheim king rumored to have attained the first Progeny ever given to the demon realm- and the king also rumored to have killed his wife and daughter. Pandora's skin flushed a beautiful crimson under the golden tone of her skin, her pointed ears and silver hair from her mother. As their finish roared over them both, Loki and Pandora cried out, still staring into each others blood red eyes.

 

                                                                     _______________________________________

 

"That was... incredible," Nora sighed as Loki carefully wrapped her in the thick velvet cloak again. "Definitely in the top ten of our best."

Her Loki smiled down at her as he created the battered wooden door that would take them back to the 999. Kissing her as he always did, as if it was the first time. And the last.

 


	10. Your Ear Is Melting Down Your Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pandora brokers a deal and Loki crushes Bucky's hopes. Flagrant sex, exploding surveillance cameras and suspiciously available jewels.

When Pandora woke the next morning, she was tangled in the sheets of Loki's bed in Stark Tower, and she groaned as she tried to sit up, pushing a tumble of hair out of her face. Those thick locks turned out to belong to Loki, who slammed a muscled forearm over Pandora's stomach, urging her to lie down again. 

"You are disturbing my rest. Be still."

Rolling her eyes before she could stop it, Pandora mumbled, "You're crushing me. Do you remember that Asgardians weigh like, three thousand tons more than the rest of us?"

Rolling over reluctantly, Loki ran one hand over his burning eyes. "You will pay for that impertinent eye-roll. And given the way you were gorging through those Boblekakers last night, I'm certain you could go toe-to-toe with one of your Cave Trolls in terms of poundage today."

Hissing like a cat, Pandora deliberately rolled over his long body, enjoying the pained "Oof!" as her elbow met his flat stomach before nimbly darting off the bed and into the bathroom, grinning at herself stupidly in the mirror. Things were back to normal.

 

Once dressed and following her black-suited "employer" down the hall, Pandora couldn't help asking, "Why are you in such a good mood today?" If she'd been hoping Loki would refer to the night before as the cause, she was disappointed. 

Idly waving one long hand, Loki created a sound barrier, pulling her closer to murmur into her ear. "It appears that one of the needed jewels has come to us. Stark has a visitor."

Walking into the eccentric billionaire's ridiculously large meeting room, Pandora's step hitched for an instant before she recovered her stride. Their visitor was a Reisende Mellom, a parallel space traveler who'd shape-shifted to look like a well-dressed European. Pale eyes darting to Loki's, she felt him squeeze her arm lightly. No outing their off-worlder, then. 

"Sir Melardinin Meldrum." Loki's voice could not be more rich and reassuring, rolling over Pandora's sensitized nerve endings like a caress. A blissful little shiver passed through her before she could stop it, a movement her leering companion did not fail to notice.

"At last! I am glad you're here, Your Grace!" The alarmingly tall man- almost as tall as Loki- turned to the little group who'd been attempting to question him. "Prince Loki is here, he will vouch for me." 

Tony Stark was lounging in his usual spot behind the bar, halfway through pouring himself a new drink. "So you know this guy, Reindeer Games?"

Pandora admired Loki's spectacular self-control, as he didn't go over the bar to choke the life out of their infuriating host. 'Not even a roll of the eye,' she thought admiringly. Her bottom suddenly tingled, recalling that he'd threatened a punishment for her own eye-roll that morning, so she missed the exchange between Loki and Stark.

"-stupid proposal anyway, like I can't get the job done from here." Stark was waving his hands expansively as he talked, splattering an expensive vodka down the surface of the bar. 

"How do you know Sir... uh... Melar- uh, Meldrum, Loki?" Steve, not a hair out of place in his perfect blonde coif was frowning slightly, blue eyes darting between their visitor and the Asgardian. The Soldier was lingering uncomfortably close to their visitor, beefy arms folded.

Loki chuckled reassuringly, the delicate seidr he was pushing through their conversation settling nerves and helping everyone relax slightly. It was so subtle, Pandora knew, that it wouldn’t set off the anti-magic measures Odin put in place for his son’s sentence here on Midgard. But it was just enough keep the suspicious Steve and Tony from pushing more aggressively with their questioning, which was good. Eyeing their visitor carefully, Pandora could see the sweat already staining his white shirt, and he pulled on his tie as if it was strangling him. "We've had business dealings before, Rogers. When I was brokering the peace talks between Israel and Palestine. Such a rewarding time..." Loki's assurance died off as he looked nobly out the window, as if in thought. This time, Pandora was the only one who didn't roll her eyes.

"At any rate," Loki said crisply, returning them all to the moment, "Sir Meldrum assisted in some of the weapons and oil transfers during that time. Why are you here today?"

"As Mr. Stark's new waste disposal device is working- from all accounts- with great success, I wish to bid for the removal rights for Africa and Eastern Europe." Meldrum was sweating more, Pandora noted with a frown, and it almost looked like one ear was melting. 

"Don't need your help," Stark said, strutting down the stairs to plant himself on the couch. "My device can handle the entire planet. We've just finished up South America- we're still getting Brazil put back together, right?" He looked at Steve, who nodded reluctantly.

"Ah, but you see- there's still so much material in these waste sites that could be recycled, rehabilitated into something else." Meldrum pressed his case, attempting a confident smile. "If we could host your technology, we could remove these materials first- I assume you have the capability to program the device to differentiate between waste items?"

"Well, yeah." Stark agreed, "But-"

"This is a conversation that should be continued over lunch." Interrupted Loki. "Pandora, take our guest to a room to... freshen up, would you?" The other men scowled, irritated to see Loki take over negotiations effortlessly. It wasn't the first time.

"Of course, Mr. Friggasson," Pandora simpered, giving the perspiring visitor a friendly tug on the arm as she led him swiftly from the room.

Bucky moved as if to go after them, and Loki scoffed loudly. “Really, Barnes. Could you perhaps leave off sniffing after my assistant for even five minutes to allow her to do her work?” The Soldier’s eyes narrowed, but he halted. “I would imagine,” Loki added spitefully, “that your honorable beau-” his dark head jerked to indicate an indignant Captain America- “is displeased with being thrown aside.”

“I’m not-” blustered Steve.

“We’re not-” defended Bucky more slowly, but Loki irritably cut them both off.

“Have I indicated in any way that your homoerotic dalliance is of any interest to me? Simply allow Pandora to do her work without your clumsy attempts at courtship.”

Stark chuckled into his crystal tumbler. It was days like these that made keeping that Asgardian asshole here _so_ worth it.

 

"Your ear is melting down your neck." It was the first thing Pandora said as she watched their interstellar traveler attempt to tidy himself.

"I'm not used to this level of scrutiny," he groused, trying vainly to pat the liquid organ back into place. "I didn't expect this to be so difficult."

Sighing, the girl circled him, murmuring a light incantation to bolster the failing shape-shift. "You don't have long," Pandora said sternly. "What are you looking for? We both know it's not recycling contracts." As the agitated man attempted to protest, she leaned forward until they were nose to nose, smiling with the faintest hint of menace. "As does Prince Loki. You do remember you are dealing with the God of Lies, do you not?" Sitting down and crossing one booted foot over the other, Pandora allowed him to admire her long legs before deflating any remaining hope. "Let us work from a position of... mutual respect, Traveller. What do you want?"

Attempting to draw himself up into a haughty posture, the creature snarled, "I do not negotiate with _servants_. I will speak with the Prince." 

Pandora chuckled darkly, fingers sliding idly along the shimmering platinum collar Loki had placed on her neck those few days past. "What makes you think you aren't? My Lord hears everything..." she grinned in a large and alarmingly shark-like way, showing too many teeth. "He sees everything. He is everywhere, and-"

'"You are laying it on a little thick, Pet." Loki's bored voice interrupted her, slithering along the synapses of her brain just as it had along her nervous system in the physical world. 

"Forgive me, My King," Pandora purred, "I wished only to explain to this annoying little man exactly what his position was here on Midgard." Looking at their wide-eyed guest, she nodded graciously. "The Prince can hear you. You may present your true proposal." 

“I want the disposal schematics,” he blurted. “How in the varied and multiple universes did this drunken fool create something so potentially powerful?” Mopping his face with a handkerchief, the Traveller looked a little more cheerful. “Where does it go, all the sewage and waste?”

Pandora pursed her lips, waiting for instruction from the disembodied Loki in her head to answer him. When the Prince stayed silent, she smiled in a reassuring way at the creature. “Surely you don’t expect us to reveal such sensitive information at this juncture, now do you? Now then…” The girl stood, looming over him. She'd seated the off-worlder in a low comfortable chair to take the height advantage. “...what would you have to offer _us,_ Traveller?”

He seemed to take offense at her question and pokered up like a stuck turkey. "A discussion of such importance does not include you, even if you are the Prince's whore-" His arrogant little lecture choked off instantly as an invisible hand seemed to circle his wattled throat, turning his face bright red.

"You dare disrespect my assistant?" Clearly (and rather painfully loudly) Loki's voice boomed through both of their skulls, making Pandora feel like someone just set off a cannon somewhere in her cerebral cortex. Their guest had it somewhat worse- wailing pitifully and jamming his hands against his skull, as if trying to hold the fragments together. "Pandora speaks for me in all things. And you WILL show her the same respect- well, groveling really, you're quite skilled in self-abasement- that you do to me. Or I shall strip you of your shape-shifted body and throw your irritatingly thimble-sized self upon the mercy of my brother. I'm sure you do remember Thor? How you met briefly before you sold the biological weapon to Surtur and his demons..." Here, Loki died off for a moment, feeling his Pet stiffen. 

"The biological weapon," Pandora continued in a cold, precise voice, "that wiped out the Eros moon circling Alfheim and reduced the birthrate of the White Court by half? I do believe you and your brother fought in that war, did you not, My King?"

“Indeed.” The single word was filled with such malice that even Pandora shuddered. The Traveller fell to his knees, wailing his apologies.

“How- how can I make amends, Your Grace?” Blubbered the man, portions of his fleshy features beginning to melt in his anxiety.

With a sigh of disgust, Loki snarled, “Tidy yourself up, you fool! As a token of your sincere regret, you will offer the Lady Pandora a gift. And then we shall discuss a demonstration of the weapon’s might for you.”

'That’s it.' Pandora thought as her jaw dropped, but she hastily assembled an expression of calm. 'The invention’s value to any other world is not to restore it, but to destroy it.'

“What would you require, Prince Loki?” The man’s rubbery face was beginning to take on an expression of avaricious glee, assuming he’d already won. “My investors are most eager to-”

“A trifle,” Loki’s disembodied voice still managed to convey bored amusement. “The Lystestenen.”

Jaw dropping, Meldrum began spluttering. “I- I don’t know what you mean, your highness. How could I obtain such a thing on such short-”

“Now, now, Traveller.” Pandora’s voice slid between the two voice warring in her skull, her tone dripping with the tone of a woman intending to strip naked and perform an exotic, perhaps endless massage. “You know very well where the Lystestenen is. And should you wish to remain competitive in the bid process for this unimaginably powerful weapon, you will not play coy with Prince Loki. Do you think you are the only bidder?” The creature before her opened his trembling mouth, then closed it again helplessly.

"Then I procure the Lystestenen for you- and you transfer the schematics to-" Pandora cut him off, laughing mockingly.

"Please. You wish to insult the Prince? You will offer the jewel as a gift to hold your spot as the primary bidder. We will then arrange a demonstration for you on the empty moon of your choosing. Should your investors be pleased with the result- as we already know they will be- then, my employer will name his price." Sighing, the girl reached out and straightened the floppy ear on their guest- it just couldn't seem to remain stable in this shifted shape of his. Then, with a dark little smile, she twisted the organ off his head as Meldrum screeched like a barn owl. 

"Hush!" She said crossly, tossing the limp ear aside and pressing a button just inside his skull, "It's not like it was actually your ear, anyway." With a whirring "click!" slices of the Traveller's face seemed to slide aside to reveal a furious little creature- no larger than a plum- seating in the center of the cranium. 

“Ah, there you are, Reisende Mellom.” Loki’s tone was bored, but Pandora could hear the black tone of satisfaction lurking under the words. “Now be a good fellow and present the jewel to my associate.”

With a spiteful hiss that showed off his needlelike teeth, the creature gave a noxious, full-body heave and vomited up the lavender stone, which instantly grew to the size of a small apple once released from the tiny shifter’s body.

Sliding the precious stone into a hidden pocket of her black dress, Pandora smiled down at the sulking creature. “Now see how easy that was? And imagine how much better you’ll dine without something three times the size of _you_ clogging up your large intestine.” Pausing as she wondered if the Reisende Mellom even had intestines, Pandora summoned up a soothing smile and patted his tiny hand. “Why don’t you head off to select a barren moon you don’t like all that much anyway, and we’ll give you a lovely demonstration. In the meantime, we suggest you take your leave of Stark Tower before your true origins are discovered. Really,” she sniffed, “these Avengers are all so suspicious. Tedious people.”

 

"You did well, Pet." Loki's purr of approval made Pandora's jaw drop for the second time that day. 

"Really?"

Sighing, he straightened his already immaculate jacket, brushing an invisible bit of lint off the arm. "For an amateur."

"Oh, thank all the gods and minor deities," Pandora intoned sarcastically, "for one moment, I thought some reasonable being had managed to take control of your body. But you're back."

They were walking back to his apartment in the tower, and Loki suddenly turned her, pressing the girl face-first into the chromed wall and keeping her there with his hard body against hers. "How long, Pet, do you think I will tolerate your insolence? Do you think yourself an equal to me? Stronger? How has your utter lack of survival instinct allowed you to exist this long?"

Pandora stared back at her wide-eyed reflection, her face so close to the mirrored surface as the furious features of her- (employer? Captor? Lover?) loomed behind her. Loki's lips were drawn back in a sneer, those eyes- as dark as a pine forest- so intent on her own. Carefully licking her full lips, the girl was spitefully pleased to see his glare detour to watch her tongue. “As long, My King, as I continue to perform well for you. You do have the Lystestenen stone, and the Traveller is off Midgard and making trouble elsewhere.” Pandora’s brave speech trickled off into a whimper as she felt his bulk push her harder into the wall, tender breasts flattening and an embarrassing ache beginning to bloom in her pelvis.

"Are you forgetting who you belong to, little girl?"

'Damn him!' She thought furiously, Loki was beginning to idly move his thickening cock from side to side, then up and down against her. His long fingers were sliding up her throat, tightening. Just slightly. "No..." angrily forcing herself to clear her high-pitched tone, Pandora started again. "No, my King."

"Then answer the question, my sweet slut. Who do you belong to?" Ooooh...the bastard's voice was _sin,_ Pandora thought hazily. Dripping with arrogance and that hateful, knowing tone of a man who knows what she looked like while she was coming. And intended to see it again. And even though her center and her breasts really were quite sore from their night in the Alfheim grove, Pandora was beginning to feel like her clothes were too tight, her skin too hot to be wearing such confining things. "You haven't answered your Daddy," his beautiful voice was cold now, disapproving. Pandora hated the sudden, desperate lurch of her heart to hear Loki speak sweetly to her again.

"I..." Pandora's attempt to answer him died off in a little, high-pitched moan as his thickened cock, held back only by the fine wool of his trousers, ground against her wet center. Hard. Just once, up and down in a painfully firm pressure, but it derailed her ability to think once again. "I'm very... uh..." But Pandora did feel his long, clever fingers begin to inch up her soft dress, and she was painfully aware that the undies she'd put on that morning were tucked somewhere in his pocket after he'd removed them before letting her out of his quarters. Stiffening, she gasped desperately, "I belong to you, Daddy! Please don't- don't do this out here! You know that idiot Stark has cameras everywhere!"

Surprisingly, Loki's hand tightened on her thigh, yanking the dress higher as his mouth bit the frantically fluttering vein in her neck. "Really." His voice has cooled again and Pandora groaned inwardly. "Why, darling? Why would you care? Is there someone here in the tower that you would not wish to see us? See me fucking up into your tender little pussy? Perhaps you wouldn't want them to know how you slick along me? Making my cock shiny from your desperate wetness?"

Pandora was suddenly seething, as if she'd just been dumped in one of her hellish father's acid baths. Pushing him back, she angrily pulled her dress over her head, leaving her clad only in a lacy scrap of a bra. "We're playing this game again? Fine, Daddy! Have at me. Right here in the hallway, where all the Avengers- including your _brother_ \- can take notes. There's no one else here that's touched me. But if you want to be irrationally jealous, go ahead. Mark your territory. Maybe you should _pee_ on me to make sure everyone really knows-"

In an instant, Loki ripped his suit jacket off and covered Pandora, opening the door to his quarters and shoving her inside. With one furious flick of his fingers, every sensor in the hallway sparked and fizzled.

"Jarvis. What's the malfunction on Floor 121? It looks like all the cameras exploded." In his lab, Dr. Banner was peering over his bifocals to puzzle over the absence of security footage on the floor where most of their group stayed.

Stark's electronic butler answered in his polite, dispassionate way. "I believe Mr. Loki shorted out all the sensors with his fingers, sir."

Banner's brow wrinkled. "His... fingers?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner. It was directly after his assistant, Miss Pandora pulled off her dress, sir."

Burying his head in his hands, Banner sighed. "Thank you, Jarvis. Please have someone from security come up to replace all the cameras."

"Of course, sir. Shall I notify Mr. Stark?"

'Tattler!' the doctor thought irritably, it was all he needed, Stark finding out there was possible nudity involved. He'd move heaven and hell to find the deleted footage and print 8x10 glossies of Pandora's naked ass all over the building. Tiredly reciting the override code, Banner disposed of the footage himself- though if he were to be completely honest, it did take him a good twenty minutes of going over the footage to make sure he'd erased every frame of Pandora's shapely bottom.

 

"By the Nornir, what is wrong with you!" Loki thundered as he slammed the door and stalked over to a furious Pandora. If he'd been thinking more clearly, he would have noticed steam rising from her hair.

"Me?" She hissed, "ME? I'm not the ass who insists on thinking that I'm whoring it up with every testosterone-based bipedal in this fucking building! When would I even have time, boss? I'm always with you- either doing your dirty work or flat on my back, so-"

Loki could actually feel his jaw flex as if trying to grind his perfect white teeth into powder as he clenched his fists, torn once again between his desire to murder  this infuriating little guttersnipe or fuck her to death. His sharp emerald gaze finally caught the change in Pandora. Along with the steam rising like a wreath around her hair were her eyes, changed from their lovely pale topaz to a blistering red. The sight of them suddenly reminded him of just the night before, when their crimson gaze had finally seen the true face of the other. Unclenching his fists with a crack, Loki took a deep breath. "I know you haven't, my sweet gadfly. The endless irritation of watching that titanium-limbed lab experiment pant after you, along with acting as the Avenger's lackey has made me... short-tempered. You have been obedient and very helpful."

Pandora knew that was likely the closest the Asgardian Prince had been to an apology for at least the last 500 years, so she swallowed hard and tried to dial back her fury. Her skin faded from the bruised ruby sheen she carried when angry, the steam evaporated and when her lashes fluttered up to look at Loki, they were the same golden shade again. "I accept your apology."

Instantly looking affronted, Loki drew back, "I never ap-" Cutting off something that she knew would likely infuriate her again, Pandora pressed her lips to his in a hard kiss, running her tongue along the tight seam of his lips. With a groan, Loki yanked her closer and took over plundering her mouth with his tongue. There was none of the finesse she was used to from him, and Pandora gave a startled yelp as he ripped his jacket off her shoulders and yanked her thighs up and around his waist, rubbing her wet center against him as he plopped her down on the pristine white couch. "Luscious creature," Loki groaned, hastily ripping open his trousers and settling himself between her thighs. Putting one of her hands on his cock, he smiled meaningfully. "Show me what you need, darling girl."

Pride a distant memory, Pandora groaned with relief, putting the thick head of him against her, already glistening wet and desperate for Loki's finest asset. With a sharp thrust of his hips, the prince wedged himself inside her, enjoying the girl's moans as he worked further up her chaneel, pushing greedily back and forth to go deeper, to absorb as much of her as he could. Unlike his smooth seductions, or the arrogant way he'd show his dominion over her through sex, this was an attack, a desperation to kiss and bite and lick Pandora's skin, suckle her tongue from her mouth, clench her ass and her breasts and run the palms of his hands over her waist and hips as Loki pulled her thighs over his shoulders, nearly bending his girl in half to hammer into her more deeply. Her topaz eyes were wide, staring up at his savage expression, his gaze never leaving hers even as he ravished her in every way possible. "OH! Ooooooo..." she moaned. "Please Daddy, may I come? I can't- This is- Oh, GODS, Loki!"

Knowing she was on the razor's edge and about to fall over whether he allowed it or not, Loki bit her soft ear lobe, then sucked on it, whispering, "You may, my precious gadfly. Come for Daddy, now."

 

Much later, after the mighty God of Mischief managed to get some blood flow back into his legs, Loki shakily rose, still embedded inside a limp Pandora and carried her gracelessly to his bed, sliding onto the mattress with a groan, arranging the girl comfortably around him. His cock was still hard inside her, but neither of them felt like they had the strength to do anything about it. But when he attempted to gently pull it from her channel, Pandora growled and squeezed her slippery walls against his shaft, wedging the flesh where it was. "Let me keep it," she said sleepily, feeling his chest under her head shake with silent laughter. "Loki?" Yawning as her eyes were about to close, Pandora waited for his grunt. “I’m guessing that you picked up that it was far too easy for a Traveller to just... show up at Stark Towers carrying the Lystestenen, one of the two remaining jewels you needed?"

"It does." Loki's voice was even deeper than usual, and she felt him idly run his long fingers up and down her spine. "And tomorrow, we will find out who his mysterious investors are." He thought her relaxed, warm little body meant the girl on top of him had fallen asleep, but then her voice piped up again. 

"Loki?"

Stifling a tired chuckle, he rubbed his forehead. "Yes, little one?"

"You wouldn't really give them the disposal array, would you?"

Loki was suddenly still, and Pandora squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pretend she'd never asked the question, so she didn't have to know he was thinking about it.

 


	11. Fire And Ice Make...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki goes on walkabout. And Pandora learns about subatomic particle quantum entanglement. Plus, there's brunch, mimosas, and fire sprinklers.

While Pandora lay sleeping next to him, Loki left his body and went on walkabout. He'd heard the phrase from an Aboriginal shaman he'd met in a barren desert in Australia, who'd been lounging comfortably in a pocket of space he'd created in the middle of the burning sands, with a sapphire lake and a glorious garden bursting with fruit. They'd traded helpful bits of null space with each other like boys traded Pokemon cards as Loki and the shaman nibbled on grapes larger than their heads.

It was such an appropriate term, Loki mused as he drifted free of Stark Tower and the unceasing scrutiny of Heimdall. the golden-eyed bastard had never discovered the prince's skill for travel, keeping his gaze instead on Loki's serenely sleeping form. Every now and then, he'd given into his more childish urges and winked up at the Allfather's gatekeeper while in the midst of an especially spectacular orgasm, enjoying the Heimdall's infuriated glare. But at the present, there was no time for games. While he admired Pandora's natural suspicion for things that were too good to be true, it was clear to him there was menacing intent behind the easy procurement of the Lystestenen. Anyone who knew he required that particular stone likely also knew why he wanted it. 

But the question was, who?

It wasn't as if Loki led an enemy-free life, after all. Which meant a fair percentage of the Nine Realms could be prepared to hold a grudge against him at any given time. But he was one stone away now- _one stone_ keeping him from ascending to the throne of Asgard and sending Odin into ignominious retirement. He wouldn't kill him, after all. Loki was a civilized god. Besides, killing one father was enough. But some mysterious source literally offering the jewel up on a silver platter was a problem. First, that they knew his intention with the sacred stones. And secondly, why were they helping him?

It was a long walkabout, even for someone as skilled at astral travel as Loki. He passed the fire pits of Musphelheim, glaring down through the acrid mist, making a promise to return when he was the Allfather to pay Surtur a little visit. To teach him about loss. Loki moved through the vibrating textures of the Hollow Moons of Vanaheim, not moons at all but cyclic swirls blue and purple matter that could never quite form into a solid. Finding the little path on the far right of the second moon, the prince made his way through the Sallow Slipstream, a terrifyingly cold and ugly path where there were hungry mouths everywhere. Because the dark is always hungry. Viciously battering away a line of grasping hands and claws, Loki moved through to the silent hills of the outer reaches of the Nine Realms, close, too close to the Void. Memories of the horrors endured at the clawed hand of Thanos would always be fresh, always be waiting to swamp him again. But there was the stone, a glimmering black, with sparking jolts of red and blue. Loki could feel the sheer power of the Kongemannen- the Kingmaker from the misty form of his astral self. Now all he had to do was rejoin his body, collect Pandora and claim it. And then, claim the throne of Asgard.

 

                                                                        _________________________________________                                              

 

When Pandora woke the next morning, she found Loki lounging indolently next to her, moving his graceful, pale hands. “What are you doing?” She yawned, sitting up and daringly putting one hand on his bare thigh.

“Look up, little gadfly.”

So she did, and gasped. “Ooooo… so shiny…”

Loki was idly playing with the three stones they’d collected so far, the Nidavellir Cave Guardian. The Fattigdomsstenen stone. The Lystestenen jewel. The glowing gems were circling around her head, dancing in and out liked jeweled butterflies, swirling teasingly as Pandora raised her hands to touch them.

“How? Is it safe to have them here at the tower, Loki? Can’t Heimdall see them?”

His beautiful face smiled down at her, an unaccustomed gentleness there. “We are not at the tower, darling. Look around.”

Pandora did, and gasped. Their bed from Stark’s palatial suites was floating serenely in a pocket of subspace, too deep and hidden for eyes- even as keen as Heimdall’s- to ever find them. Putting one palm flat and raising it to the darting gems, the girl could feel their power, a vibration that moved through her hand and down her spine. She could picture the unconquerable strength that would mow down any resistance in their master’s path.

“We’re nearly ready,” Loki murmured, “one more stone. The Kongemannen. And the throne is mine.”

“I feel them,” marveled Pandora, “I feel their power. So beautiful.”

“Yes, and shiny, sweet magpie,” chuckled Loki. Making a complicated gesture with one hand as the other swept across the jewels, they winked out of sight and the couple suddenly found themselves back in Loki’s quarters at Stark Tower.

Pandora smiled up at him, enjoying the rare moment of intimacy. “Thank you for letting me play with them. It was worth battling the cave troll. Even fighting off Malekith’s ugh! Clammy-as she hands,” she shuddered as he laughed down at her, but it wasn’t unkind.

“Come, I want to eat and I’ve never seen you turn down a meal.” Chuckling at Pandora’s glower, Loki pulled her out of bed and slipped a robe around her nude form.

Led by the hand into the main living area, she was pleased to see the huge table scattered with all kinds of dishes- full English breakfast, crepes from Italy, trays of exotic fruits and, most entertainingly, a full roast pig from Samoa. "You _are_ hungry, aren't you?" Pandora grinned, looking at Loki with a raised brow. Picking up a large plate, he moved rapidly down the line, finally placing the loaded meal at the head of the table. 

"Come here, darling." Loki was already seated, slouched elegantly with legs spread wide. "Come sit with Daddy."

Doing as she was told, the girl gasped when his hands were suddenly around her waist and lifting her on to the table. Pushing her silk robe up and spreading her legs widely, Loki placed the luscious-looking plate between them, seating himself again.

Flushing brightly, Pandora tried to close her legs, "Loki, I don't- This, uh..."

"No Pet, you will not argue with your Daddy." His voice was stern now, the tone of a god accustomed to having his way. Always. "I will feed you."

She could feel the cool air of the room along her bare center, and Pandora was suddenly shy, all of her secret parts bared and open to his gaze. The light here was too bright, making her feel even more exposed. But Loki placed a piece of perfectly crisp bacon in her mouth and Pandora automatically chewed, still feeling terribly uncomfortable. She shivered as his cool fingers began tracing the thin skin of her inner thighs, sliding higher until his knuckles brushed against her outer lips, one fingertip sliding deeper to collect the moisture already gathering there. Green gaze still intent on her pussy, Loki ate a forkful of crepes, then brought another to Pandora's lips. Trying to chew with a suddenly dry mouth, she gasped as he brought a crystal glass to her. 

"Drink."

It was a chilled concoction of fresh-squeezed orange juice and champagne, and Pandora moaned as she swallowed it. Feeling something cold splash over her pelvis, she whimpered next as Loki's mouth greedily fastened over her, licking and sucking away the Mimosa and using that unfairly talented tongue to point up her heated channel. The frost of his mouth made her stomach muscles contract and her thighs draw up a bit, and he pulled away quickly, giving her a quick slap right on her clit. "AH! Ow, Lo- I mean, Daddy!"

"Bad little girls who disobey their Daddies and move without permission don't get to finish either their breakfast or their impending orgasm, do you understand?" His deep, resonant voice was clipped, letting Pandora know he wasn't willing to be lenient here.

Reluctantly nodding, she mumbled, "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

Pandora was rewarded with a perfect scrap of crackling from the roast pig, then a plump slice of fig. "There's my good girl," Loki approved smugly, green eyes moving from her displayed pussy and the fork he led to her mouth. Those cool fingers continued to stroke her lips, pinching them and pulling gently, the prince enjoying how they swelled, her clit becoming hard and hopeful for his stroking touch. The pleasure was building so inexorably that Pandora's arms were beginning to shake, trying t keep herself upright. His deep chuckle distracted her and the girl's eyes opened, finding that he was watching her. "Our greatest pleasures, little girl. Food for you, sex for me. Combined."

"Such a good idea, Daddy." Pandora's head dropped back, only to shoot up again at a sharp slap on her inner thigh. 

"Pay attention. I won't tell you again." Watching her pleading face, Loki's eyes narrowed and he waved his hand.

Pandora suddenly felt a cool, solid presence behind her, and Loki's clone put his arms around her, settling her in the cradle of his pelvis and drawing her legs wider and up over his. Groaning as his lips began sliding down her neck, the girl looked at the prince seated in front of her. He was leaning back in his chair, having pulled his lounge pants down and idly stroking his cock, enjoying the sight of his double pinching and twisting Pandora's lovely pink nipples into hard nubs. Suddenly shoving the plate aside, he slid his hands under her ass and pulled her forward, attacking her pussy with his mouth in a luxurious, open-mouthed kiss, nibbling her lips and then, to Pandora's white-knuckled alarm, taking her extremely tender clit between his sharp teeth and batting it back and forth with just the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, gods... Daddy!" She tried to moan something comprehensible as one hand slid through his thick black hair, feeling like heavy silk between her fingers.

The clone behind her chuckled in her ear, still stroking and squeezing her breasts. "Yes, little one, I am your god. The only one you will worship. The one to who you will give tribute through your delicious cunt and helpless finish." Feeling her stiffen between the two of them, he knew she was close and squeezed both handfuls of flesh hard as Loki's mouth intensified his attack on her center. "Come now. Your pleasure belongs to your Daddy. I will have it now." And shaking helplessly between their squeezing hands and taunting tongue, she did. Wailing softly, Pandora arched helplessly against the clone's chest, gripping her handful of his hair and the fire of her pussy lighting up against the chill from his mouth. The clone held her from behind, rocking and humming as he kissed along her neck and shoulders, whispering how lovely she was- how perfect in her surrender. Such a very good girl. Pandora nearly came again as she opened her eyes to see the blazing stare from Loki, his hand gripping his rigid cock, already pressing against his abdomen.

"Are you ready to serve your god, little one?" His delightfully profane smile made Pandora shiver again, but she slid forward and as the clone vanished behind her, strong hands came to her waist and hoisted the girl onto Loki's thick shaft. Gripping his shoulders, Pandora struggled to accommodate him inside her. The disgraced Princess of Musphelheim knew about pain, had experienced it most of her life. But no one before had taught her how well it could mix with passion, that one could feed the other. Gritting her teeth as Loki began bouncing her up and down on his cock, she could feel it press against the top of her, finding somewhere further to go that sent a sharp pain through her stomach. But when he put one broad palm against the small of her back, the movement inside shifted slightly and the girl let out a shriek of surprise and pleasure. 

"There's my wanton creature," Loki approved, purring into her ear and making Pandora shudder as he hoisted her up so that only the tip of his shaft was inside her, then dropping her down again as it speared through her. "You feel so delightfully snug, gadfly. Your sweet cunt is sucking at my cock so greedily, if it weren't for your slick, I doubt I could even move within you. But I will, and I'll bury myself. Deeper. And harder. And hollow you out if necessary." Pandora moaned again as he punctuated his dark and filthy words by bringing her up and down on him faster. Sliding his hands down to her ass, Loki gripped them in his huge hands and squeezed, moving the girl even faster, enjoying the sound of the obscene squelch as she bottomed out on his hairy pelvis each time. He could see the steam begin rising from her reddened skin and how her hands gripped him more tightly.

She was going to split apart, Pandora thought. Simply tear right in half and there was no way to stop the outrageous fullness that seemed to widen her even more each time he passed through her. She was simply on fire- and senses coming back just barely, Pandora realized she actually was- tiny flutters of flame licking along her arms. And as she opened her eyes, she knew they were crimson again, overcome by the cycle of pain and pleasure and no longer capable of holding her false form. But ruby eyes glared back at her in a beautiful indigo face, and suddenly that flesh spearing through her was polar- colder than ice, colder than anything she'd ever felt. "Daddy," she managed, her glowing palms running up his frigid neck, feeling the spiral of tribal markings there and realizing the same ones were scraping luxuriously along the inside of her from his driving cock. "Please, Daddy, oh! You feel so good in blue! Please let me come!"

Shuddering with the effort, Loki managed to spit out, "Come for Daddy then, come, little girl. My fire princess."

And as the clash of his frigid come slammed up into her blazing channel, they both called out hoarsely, feeling like the entire bottom half of their bodies had just disintegrated into sparks.

"Ah!" Pandora yelped, looking up suddenly. "What the hel is that?"

Loki looked up, feeling the water pour down his Jotunn face. The cool spray feeling good as her fiery front singed his chest. "I believe that our joining caused enough smoke to set off the fire system."

She began laughing, jiggling his still hard cock inside her in the most tantalizing way, and after a moment, he joined her.

 

                                                              ___________________________________________

"How long will you be gone?" 

Loki was irritably shrugging into the leather and metal he wore when forced out onto another of the Avenger's ridiculous excursions. They'd barely managed to disengage from each other and get dressed before Jarvis was announcing in his polite, dispassionate way that "Mr. Stark required his presence for an immediate mission briefing."

"A day or two. Nothing more."

Pandora nodded, looking down. "I wish you'd let me come with you. I could be very useful, you know that."

"I do," Loki allowed, "but I do not have time to convince the rest of these idiots to trust you. Nor do I want the Soldier risking the mission by sniffing after you instead of doing his job." He watched her roll her eyes. "That's two. Don't think I've forgotten your impertinence the other day. We will address both these misbehaviors when I return." The corner of his mouth turned up as she shifted uneasily, one hand going unconsciously over her bottom.

Walking him to the door, Pandora forced herself to smile. "Are you sure I can't walk with you to the helicarrier?"

Loki leered. "And let those oafs see your lovely state? Still glowing?" Enjoying her flush, he bent down to put his mouth over hers, startling the girl with a long kiss. "Be good."

Pandora raised a skeptical brow. "That's asking a bit much, Daddy." She enjoyed his laughter as the door shut behind him.

 

The girl was half out of her mind with boredom. Loki had unfairly insisted she not leave Stark Tower while he was gone, and strictly forbade any side "business projects." Pandora wasn't used to being idle, since the majority of her existence had been spent one step ahead of whoever currently wanted to murder her. Finally, she made her way to Banner's laboratory with a tray full of sandwiches. 

"What are you doing here?" The doctor looked up with his glasses barely balanced on his nose as she walked in, then flushing, said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

She shrugged, putting down the heavy tray. "Not to worry, doc. I just noticed you didn't come down for lunch and I thought you might be hungry." Eyeing his owlish look of surprise, Pandora gathered no one had been assigned to look after the Stark Tower version of the absent-minded professor. If the absent-minded professor could suddenly explode to 10 times his size and destroy a city block with a single sneeze. "I could make you up a plate? You don't even have to leave your project."

"That would be... really nice, Pandora. Thank you." Banner gave a weak smile and moved over a fraction so the girl could place his food next to his laptop. He groaned as he bit into the first sandwich. "I am starving," he observed, sounding a little surprised.

Chuckling, Pandora nimbly hopped on the lab table, swinging her legs as the doctor wolfed down a couple more sandwiches and silently handed him a bottle of juice when it looked like he'd stopped chewing long enough to swallow. "So, why aren't you out with the rest of the Do-Gooders on the mission?" 

Banner's brow furrowed until he chuckled reluctantly. "You're thinking of Steve right now, aren't you?"

Shuddering, Pandora said "Ugh! He's just so... pure. So self-righteous." 

"Eh, he's a good guy. They all are, you just have to know them better, " Banner said, picking up the bowl of sliced fruit. "What about you?" He popped a couple of apple slices in his mouth, eyeing her. "I would have thought Loki would insist on you coming along. Did Stark ground you?"

Rolling her eyes irritably, she shook her head. "No, Mr. Friggasson insisted I stay here for, and I quote, 'my own safety,' as if I couldn't handle myself! You still didn't answer my question, Dr. Banner. Why didn't you go?"

The small smile on Bruce's face disappeared. "I only go when it's absolutely necessary. Fortunately, I wasn't required this time." 

Eyeing him keenly as he dove back into the fruit, refusing to look at her, Pandora nodded. "I understand. It must be exhausting, shape-shifting into something so opposite of you."

"You have no idea," Banner said bitterly, the first time she'd ever seen him display his feelings.

"You'd be surprised," Pandora blurted, shocking herself. Regaining her composure, she nodded to the elegant spiral on his monitor. "What's that?"

A smile spread across his face, relieved to not have to think about the enraged part of him simmering just under the surface of his consciousness. "This? It's a project we've been working on- what do you know about subatomic particle quantum entanglement?" Banner looked abashed and straightened his glasses, "Oh, of course you wouldn't, it's so rare-"

"-subatomic particle quantum entanglement is a physical phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or interact in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently of the others." Pandora recited, still swinging her feet back and forth. Enjoying his look of shock, she grinned. "I benefit from being underestimated, doctor. Believe me."

"You're right," Banner nodded with a smile. "even when the particles are separated by a large distance, we must still devise a quantum state for the system as a whole." Tapping a few keys, he leaned back so Pandora could watch the spiraling array break apart into a thousand sparkles, swirling loosely until they began to draw to other particles, combining again into the swirling design. "It appears that one particle of an entangled pair "knows" what measurement has been performed on the other, and with what outcome, even though there is no known means for such information to be communicated between the particles, which at the time of measurement may be separated by arbitrarily large distances." Idly tapping the keyboard, Bruce sent the points of light out into the field again, cycling to find each other. "Even if separated by the distance of the galaxy, the particles find each other again." 

Watching the points of light find each other again and begin their swirling dance, Pandora felt tears prickle her eyes. "This is the research you've been doing with Loki?"

"Yes," Banner agreed, watching the lovely spiral with a smile, "Experiments have been performed involving measuring the polarization or spin of entangled particles in different directions, which—by producing violations of Bell's inequality—demonstrate statistically that in this case, at least, Einstein's argument that entanglement is impossible cannot be correct. This has been shown to occur even when the measurements are performed more quickly than light could travel between the sites of measurement: there is no lightspeed or slower influence that can pass between the entangled particles."

"Meaning," Pandora said slowly, "that no matter how far the particles are flung into the universe, they will return to each other, over and over."

"Exactly," agreed Banner. "For whatever reason, those two entangled particles can never be permanently separated. Not by distance or time."

Drawing in a shuddering breath, the girl was humiliated to find tears coursing down her reddened cheeks.

"Here- wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Banner seized a grubby napkin and tried to dry Pandora's face. "How did I upset you?"

Pandora drew in a shuddering breath and laughed. "You didn't. I just- I just love physics so much!" She nearly broke down again, but managed a watery smile as she hopped off the lab table. "Thank you, Dr. Banner."

"Call me Bruce," he said, nodding at her kindly, if still a little confused by her breakdown. Pandora bent to give him a kiss on the cheek and left.

 

                                                                    ___________________________________

 

Loki wasn't the only one who knew how to go on walkabout. While Pandora called it something else, the concept was the same. As she relaxed on the couch where Loki had ravished her many times, she gathered the residual sexual energy to add to her elemental strength of sight, and took a look around. Now that Loki had allowed her to touch the stones and engage with their own, unique signatures, she could picture them all as puzzle pieces, with just one crucial, shiny bit missing. 'Now...' she thought, eyes drooping, 'where are you, Kongemannen?' The ethereal magpie form she employed for searches began flying, moving lightly from point to point. when she spread her sight open like this, Pandora could feel herself dissipating, as if she let her mind's eye fly too far she may not be able to draw it all back together again. And this was surely the farthest she'd been spread, but she knew it was there, that stone. Just out of reach. And when she gave Loki the Kongemannen, he would- 'Ah...' Pandora's mouth opened in a soundless gasp, 'there you are.'

It was the next morning when the somewhat bruised and bloodied Avengers returned, the Hydra nest they'd assumed would be an easy rout in the Antarctica turned out to be much bigger than they thought. But Loki's astonishing ability to withstand the unimaginable cold allowed him to dismantle the Hydra defense system, and the defeat was certain after that. Stepping off the hovercraft, the prince could feel that his stealthy gadfly was not in the Tower. "This is going to be a correction that will keep that little minx from sitting down for the next week!" He growled under his breath. Stalking into his suite, Loki began pulling off his ripped and scorched clothing. "Jarvis," he said, "where is my assistant Pandora?"

The disembodied voice actually sounded a bit regretful. "I am sorry, Mr. Friggasson, I do not know. Miss Pandora simply removed herself from my surveillance sometime early this morning."

Loki growled low in his throat again, aware that his wolf was pushing forward. "Jarvis, who last spoke with Pandora?"

"That would be Dr. Banner, Sir."

 

"What did you say to her!"

Bruce looked up from his monitor, startled by the fury in Loki's voice. The Asgardian had always been level and calm with him since their unfortunate encounter in his big green form that left Loki buried halfway through the marble floor. "What? Who?"

"Pandora, you fool! Who else would I be speaking of?" He was attempting to calm himself, but endless scenarios of what happened to his- to Pandora kept rotating relentlessly through Loki's mind.

Leaning back and taking off his glasses, Banner grinned that idiot leer of his when he attempted to be humorous. "I knew she was more than an assistant! How long have you been dating?"

For one of the handful of times in his existence, Loki could feel himself speechless with rage. "Dating? You think I've descended to that idiot Midgardian custom? Pandora is my-" he heaved a sigh, "Pandora is _mine_. Now, what did you say to her to make her leave?"

Bruce stood with a frown. "She's gone?" Tapping through the tower's security controls , he confirmed what Loki already knew. "I didn't- she came up here last night with some food, saying she noticed I'd not come down for lunch. We talked for a while, and she started crying, I don't know why-"

"You made her cry?" Thundered Loki. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" Banner protested, "We were talking about physics! Our project in fact."

Dark brows drawing together, the prince frowned at him. "You were discussing subatomic particle quantum entanglement with Pandora?"

Nodding, Bruce clicked on their particle experiment. "I was showing her the properties of the particles we'd flung into space, that returned to each other in the speed of light."

Staring at the beautiful spiral of the glowing particles, Loki shook his head. "How would such a thing make her cry?"

The doctor shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. She stopped after a moment and told me she loved physics very much, and that she was off to pick something up for you. I was thinking your dry cleaning, or something."

Loki's gaze was still locked on the bound particles, vibrating and swirling against each other. His expression was strange, and Banner stepped a bit closer.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry, I'll help you track her down."

With a quick shake of his head, Loki's attention was back to the present. "No need. I know where she's going."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subatomic particle quantum entanglement is actually a physics phenomena. Watching the particles race back to each other and clash joyfully together is really, rather beautiful.


	12. Time Was Always On Her Side, Except For When It Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pandora discovers good intentions count for... absolutely nothing. Also betrayal, genetic material, subspace pockets and a big fat "fuck you!" to everyone. Pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began this story before Thor: Ragnarok, and before I knew about the storyline. The Collector is a far more malevolent creature from the original Marvel comics- he was in the first Guardians of the Galaxy. The Collector is more interested in buying up every rare and precious thing in a thousand universes and then locking them up in glass cases. But I loved the gladiator-style imagery from the "Ragnarok" trailers, so... anyway... I suppose it doesn't really matter. Hope you enjoy.

 

As it had always been, time was on Pandora’s side, except for when it wasn’t. All she’d needed- _all she needed_ was… what? Ten minutes? Ten minutes to pull the stone and step back into the solar slipstream that brought her here, so close to the end of their universe. Ten minutes, and she would have been on her way back to Loki with the last thing he needed- to have everything he wanted.

“Ah, there you are, my little thief.”

Pandora stiffened, It could not be worse. Turning, she sketched a deep and elaborate bow. “Oh, most Perspicacious of Wise Rulers… what an _honor_ it is to run across you in such a dismal and meaningless place. Perhaps you are here to simply enjoy a moment of refreshment? Then please, oh Majestic of Majesties, please let me remove myself from your glorious presence, to allow you to rest in peace-”

"Give me the stone, Pandora."

So terrified that she was ready to vomit, Pandora noted that The Collector was speaking in short, clipped sentences, rather than the long, self-aggrandizing flourishes he used when he opened the Games. This was a bad sign. A very, very bad sign. The vision of that desperate little face embedded in the wall of his palace hit her, and her knees buckled, so she turned it into a shaky curtsey. "I don't know what you mean, most Beneficent of Munificents."

Another sudden displacement of space made everyone turn, and Pandora hastily winked the stone out of sight, into a (hopefully) invisible fragment of subspace. Since she was a child, she'd collected the bits and pieces of the universe no one else seemed to have use for with a magpie-like dedication. You just never knew when one might come in handy.

Waste not, want not. 

Her heart fell into her boots when Loki strode angrily through the doorway he'd created, cape billowing magnificently behind him as he called for her. "Pandora! You impetuous creature! Do you have any concept of impulse control? It's not safe here-"

"Sadly, this is true, Prince Loki." The cadaverously pale body of The Collector stepped behind Pandora, his hands slamming down on her shoulders. She tried angrily to pull away and found herself painfully frozen in place, her limbs feeling like they were being dipped in molten steel every time she tried to free herself. So, to a god used to being betrayed on a regular basis, it could look like she was lounging against the spider-like fingers of The Collector. "But my dear girl's eagerness to please has been such a useful character trait, particularly for me." Pandora was frantically shaking her head, staring at Loki with pleading eyes, but all his icy gaze could focus on were those vile digits touching the body of his pet. "And here we all are!" The false joviality of the creature who'd amassed nearly every beautiful thing from countless universes was almost more terrifying than his icy contempt.

Loki's beautiful face could have been carved from marble. "Indeed, Collector." Making a show of examining his impeccable fingernails, he sighed in a bored fashion. "Pandora is your creature then-" he hardened his heart, ignoring her increasingly frantic head shakes, "-so, I'll be taking the Kongemannen and I'll be on my way, leaving you with your... thieving little guttersnipe." 

The Collector's laugh was more of a bark, from a throat unused to laughter. "Now, now Princeling. No fussing. Never let it be said The Collector is not willing to bargain. You give me the genetic material I require from your... unique structure, and I shall return the Muspehlium princess and the Kingsmaker." He flapped one of his grotesquely long hands. "I have lived far too long to be interested in such petty things as a monarchy..." he spit contemptuously. "But... your genetic legacy..." here, The Collector sighed rapturously. "My very own ruler of Hel? The unstoppable menace of Fenrir? The serpent who guards the beginning of all life in your universe?" His hideous, pale face dropped back, shuddering in pleasure. "Do not worry, Princeling. I shall find a use for even another of your Sleipnir, perhaps as my parade pony..." His courtiers sent up a titter, hands holding over their sneering mouths in a coy display.

Pandora was numb with horror. The Collector knew who she was. All this time. And he'd been using her. Suddenly thinking of the droop of Sleipnir's proud head when Loki spoke of the Allfather's cruelty, she raised her head. "I never betrayed my King!" She spat, ignoring the cruel giggles from The Collector's retinue. "However you found these artifacts, it wasn’t from me!" Nearly in tears, she narrowed her eyes at The Collector. "No matter how you figured out who my asshole Father is!"

To her misery, the horrid man before her threw back his white face and laughed mockingly. "Pandora... my pet... you really think I didn't know who you were from the first time you brought your filthy little stolen goods before me? I groomed you, dear, for the day of my choosing. Which would be today." Suddenly, the creature was all business again. "Pretender to the Throne," he hissed, "make your decision. Such a small... insignificant bit of you for the last of the jewels that makes you king. And your consort." Pandora choked down a heave as his oily breath rolled over her as he ran that chilly nose down her neck. "All for a silly tribute. Your emission. Your DNA." Horridly, The Collector attempted to chuckle. "You may even spend it inside your Musphelium whore. We can retrieve it."

The noise, the cruel grip of the creature betraying her- even Loki's pale, set face dimmed as Pandora pictured Sleipnir again. They were not getting free of The Collector. Not together, anyway. And she knew Loki believed him. She could see it in his pale, furious face. Chuckling slightly, Pandora sighed. Loki, at least, had someone to go home to- his beautiful, eight-legged son. His other offspring. Even that amiable idiot Thor cared for his brother, even if Loki would never accept it. She had no one. Surtur tried to kill her when her mother died. The Light Elves would never accept a cloven-hooved abomination like her, even as a Progeny's offspring. Looking at the dulled emerald of Loki's eyes, she made her decision.

"I'm sorry, my King."

All at once, the Kongemannen came free, shooting into Loki's hand. A howl of displeasure rose from The Collector. The unloved son of the AllFather sneered, and disappeared instantly. And the only one left to bear The Collector's rage was Pandora. Surrounded by his guards, the girl braced for death before her execution was interrupted by his Mage.

"My Lord! Wait! The whore holds the DNA of Prince Loki within her- we can extract his DNA from inside her!"

Pandora closed her eyes. Just when she thought it couldn't possibly get any worse... had she bathed after Loki left her for that mission, lavishing her with kisses and soft, filthy promises for his return? Apparently not. And after losing everything, The Collector would still win... With a deep, shuddering sigh, the girl closed her eyes. The pain would be unbearable... Everyone howled and reared back as the disgraced Musphelium princess returned to her elemental self- flame. Fire. And in doing so, reduced any trace of Loki inside her to ashes. Shuddering in the physical agony of her choice, suffering so terribly that Pandora wasn't aware that she was screaming, the girl somehow managed to think, "I can do this. I can hold-"

The cruel rope of blue fire snaked through the clearing with the screams of a thousand children, wrapping around Pandora and binding her back into physical form, reducing her to charred bone and sinew and scorching her lungs into cinders, no longer able to scream. And then, blessed darkness.

 


	13. You Have Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pandora discovers being quick and clever is no match for gigantic and murderous.

Loki's rage was so great that he lost his way through the Sallow Slipstream twice- forced to battle his way free from a mess of coiling, spitting tentacles on one unfortunate detour, and then in another, a box-like thing that changed angular shape repeatedly in an effort to envelop and crush him. But when he finally stumbled through the rift he'd created into Stark Tower, he fell to his knees, panting and furious as he tried to recover his breath. With one shaking, bloody hand, he pulled out the Kongemannen, the swirls of red and blue still pulsing sullenly in the black center of the jewel. It seemed to recognize his touch somehow, and the pulses became more frequent, spiraling and flashing excitedly. 

"You know your master," Loki growled.

Yet, he still remembered that Pandora- that treacherous bitch- easily plucked the stone from the obsidian rock surrounding it. Something that should not have been possible. Loki's teeth gritted as he hardened his heart. The Collector was known for playing the long game. And the girl was certainly... persuasive. No matter. It was not the first time he'd been betrayed, but with all the stones now in his possession, it would certainly be the last.

 

\---------------                                                                 

 

"Awake, Demon!"

Pandora moaned in agony, rolling over on to her back and putting her blistered hands to cover her eyes from the searing light thrust into her cell. For one, weak moment she tried to pretend it was all a dream. That she'd really be waking up in some inn or hidden chalet for a few day's rest before beginning her next con. But the boot in her ribs quickly disabused the girl of that notion.

Pulling herself to a kneeling position, stabilizing her beaten body with her hands, Pandora looked up to see the guards step aside and The Collector sweep majestically through them.

"Pandora."

The single word was issued with a tone of such disgust that even used to such insults from childhood, the girl flinched before schooling her expression.

"Oh, most Brutal of Barbarians... most Glorified of Genocidists... you honor me with your presence," Pandora croaked. Her throat was healing from the searing it had taken when she'd turned to flame, but blessedly- or cursed- she was still half Light Elf and daughter of a Progeny. She would heal. Whether she wanted to or not. Thinking of the poor Light Elf she'd seen who'd been tortured for a century and a half in the Collector's grasp, Pandora's heart lurched.

"I'm very disappointed in you, girl." The Collector held up his shining robes a bit, not wanting them soiled on the damp floor of the cell. "Attempting to defy me? Did you fall in love with the Asgardian prince?" He gave out another of those horrid barks of laughter. "Did you really think Loki- the Jotunn pretender to the throne- could love anyone? Much less _you_?" There was scornful laughter from the hallway, but she refused to turn from the pale monster's glare. 

"I’ve always been square with you, Collector," Pandora managed a steady tone. "Never cheated you, never failed to deliver an object you wanted. This was not a transaction. This was a-"

"A trick? A con, as you call them? No!" The Collector snarled, "I assigned you the duty of delivering Prince Loki to me. You failed. And you dare defy me by destroying the material I've wanted for so long?" The pale creature seemed to be growing taller and taller, casting a shadow over the still kneeling girl.

"You assigned... bullshit! You know I would have said no!" Pandora knew it was impossible to defy his irrational argument about "delivering" Loki, as if such a thing could ever be done. As if her King could ever be- Another kick in the ribs reminded her that The Collector had not finished.

"So now you will serve me in another way, Múspell." The smile he was attempting on his unnatural face made it genuinely terrifying.

"In the Pit." 

 

\-------                                 

 

Because there was still much to be done to prepare himself, to gather all the stones he'd collected together and make his ascendancy, Loki paced angrily through his suite at the Tower, back and forth, thinking about the girl's betrayal. It's not as if he'd trusted her, of course. The guttersnipe was a thief and a trickster, first and foremost, loyal only to herself. His steps paused as he realized his choice of wording. A trickster... Loyal only to himself... Making a noise of disgust, he headed for Banner's lab trying to distract himself and appear as obedient as possible under Heimdall's suspicious gaze.

"Loki! You're back- everything all right with Pandora?" Banner looked up owlishly from his computer array.

The Asgardian sniffed contemptuously. "Pandora has been... severed from my employment. Tell me how the subatomic particles trials are proceeding."

"Wow, really? You fired her? But she seemed like such a capable assistant," the scientist burst into laughter, "I heard about her pulling out that monster gun and scaring Thor's friends." Sobering a little, Banner continued cautiously, "And she certainly seemed to care about you."

Loki froze him with a glare. “We are not here to discuss my employee, doctor. Now, about the sixth trial, did you find any…”

Reluctantly, Banner returned to the experiments and the data, noticing that Loki wasn’t really hearing a word he said.

“So, after readjusting the spread pattern, I was trying to see if the paired particles would reattach if combined with a nucleoprotein element that-”

“What did you say to her? That day here in the lab?” Loki interrupted the doctor, no longer able to bear his droning.

Taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt, Banner protested, “I told you already! But, here-” Leaning over the click a few buttons on the in-lab cameras, he brought up the feed from the lab that day.

His beautiful face set and expressionless, Loki folded his arms and watched the conversation again. On camera, Banner was explaining the element as Pandora watched. Loki could see understanding cross her mobile face, and then tears.

  _"Meaning," Pandora said slowly, "that no matter how far the particles are flung into the universe, they will return to each other, over and over."_

_"Exactly," agreed Banner. "For whatever reason, those two entangled particles can never be permanently separated. Not by distance or time."_

_"Here- wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Banner seized a grubby napkin and tried to dry Pandora's face. "How did I upset you?"_

_Pandora drew in a shuddering breath and laughed. "You didn't. I just- I just love physics so much!" She nearly broke down again, but managed a watery smile as she hopped off the lab table. "Thank you, Dr. Banner."_

 Loki was utterly still in that way that never failed to unnerve the poor doctor. Then, he turned on his heel and walked away and out of the lab.

 

 ---------

                                                         

"I have all the stones, my son." Loki was stroking Sleipner's silky mane, "Soon, you will meet your sister and brothers."

The horse gave an uneasy nicker... he'd heard many accounts of his father's other, more alarming offspring. He wasn't certain this reunion would be what his sire expected. He nudged his big head against Loki's broad shoulder, enjoying knocking the tall man back a step. When he whinnied inquiringly, Loki scowled.

"The girl tried to betray me to The Collector. They planned an ambush as I recovered the Kongemannen. She had been his creature all along." 

Sleipner drew back and looked at his father doubtfully.

"Do not give me that insolent expression!" Loki growled, "You met her _once!"_

The eight hooves of his son clattered as he trotted away, putting his back to his father in disapproval.

 

\--------                                            

 

Pandora was grimly doing leaps and rolls around her cell, trying to force her newly-healed muscles back into function. She was quite certain that The Collector would gift her with the most horrific opponent possible in the Pits tonight. She splashed water on her face, looking up in the cracked mirror, sucking in a breath when she saw her true reflection. It had been so long since she’d seen it. Remembering the tender expression on Loki’s beautiful and harsh Jotunn face as he’d gazed down on her that night at the festival, tears filled her red eyes again, the black slit pupils flaring irritably. There was a humming brace of blue energy that ran up her arm now like a snake coiling against it’s prey. The leash kept her from shapeshifting- it must be technology from another, distant universe, because she’d always been able to slip free of any bonds before, including Loki’s. But not this... squeezing, sizzling thing. So, there was would no advantage here from her shapeshifting. Pandora shuddered. She’d never felt so bare. Loki's silver collar was gone too, burned away into ash along with the last of his spendings inside her. There was nothing left of him, she realized, and the tears began again.

"Stop it!" Her angry voice whiplashed around the room, and Pandora forced herself to be calm. "Loki never even bothered- not for a second- to consider that I might have been totally fucked on that frozen rock, that asshole Collector screwed me over from Day One. Loki just took the jewel and left. I was just a handy thief and occasional pussy to him, so get over it." Her chin rose as she took a deep breath. "I've always gotten out of trouble on my own." Gritting her teeth so hard that a muscle in her jaw ticked, Pandora murmured, "And I'll do it again." She sneered defiantly, "As if shifting is all I have."

 

 ------------                                                                

 

“Brother, where is Pandora?” Loki groaned inwardly. Would the Hel of this day never end? Thor’s was the fourth inquiry that day as to the whereabouts of the girl. How had she managed to insert herself into life at Stark Tower so infuriatingly quickly?

"IhavereleasedthegirlfromemploymentandIhavenointerestinwhereshemightbe!" Loki snarled, turning away from his brother's concerned face and stalking down the hall. 

"Really?" Called Thor after him, "I quite liked her. It's a shame..."

Loki was floating in a comfortable cocoon of null space, free from that golden-eyed fool's prying gaze on Asgard and away from the endless idiocy of Stark Tower's infuriating residents. His nude body glistened in the half-light cast by the stones circling above him. 

The Prosperity Stone, named with irony as it brought down destruction and blight. The Argentinian Topaz... The Nidavellir Cave Guardian... The Fattigdomsstenen stone... The Lystestenen jewel... and spinning higher than them all was his prized Kongemannen. Stretching out his long arms as far as they could reach, Loki spread his mind out as well, widening his view of time and space, gritting his teeth as the past clashed with the present. Unbidden, the memory of Pandora under him, showing her true face to him- only him for the first time in centuries rose in his thoughts before he angrily drove it out again. The jewels spun faster and faster in a glittering halo around his body- then each one slotted into his spine, locking into his chakras, and the final- the Kingmaker entering through his forehead to settle deeply into the center of his brain. There was a moment of searing, incandescent agony, and then the sacred stones became part of him, making more of Loki than before.

And when he stood upright with green jeweled eyes flashing brighter than than the mind’s capacity to see, Loki stretched. “Ah…” It was an exhalation of deep satisfaction, the settling purr of a God stepping into his true form. A King.

 

\-----------                                                                   

 

“You’re up, Demon!”

Pandora tiredly rolled her eyes, almost flinching on instinct, expecting a blow to her ass from Loki’s chiding hand. Its absence was almost more painful, but the girl set her expression into firm and unfriendly lines, stiffened her spine and followed the guards. Tonight might be the last night of her life. But she wasn’t going to make it easy for them. Fitting the steel and leather chest guard and gauntlets to her body and cinching the greaves to her shins, Pandora tried to hear the muffled words of the announcer. But the cheers from the bloodthirsty audience and the screams of the dying fighters behind her made it impossible to hear who'd she be fighting. But the amplified, greasy tone of The Collector was quite clear when it came to her introduction.

"Tonight, making her first visit to the pits is a long-trusted friend of the House of the Collector. One we believed to be trustworthy. But like the demon father who once tried to kill her for the sheer offense of her existence-" This sent a jagged shard of pain through Pandora, but her face remained impassive. "She continues to prove her faithlessness, her avaricious treachery. It is only fitting that this enemy to our House make her way here tonight- to serve us in the only useful capacity such a monster has left. Honored guests, I give you... The Fire Demoness!"

"Nice name," Pandora thought bitterly as the guards shoved her through the iron gate, "really creative, dickwad." The screaming died down for a moment as regulars at The Collector's took in her true form- the silver hair and pointed ears of the Light Elves, clashing unfortunately with the bottom half of her body that was clearly Múspell- long, scarred shanks, well-muscled and strong, but ending in cloven hooves. It was the combination that made her abhorrent to these people- the beauty of her upper half colliding with the gnarled and twisted limbs of her lower. Then, as she limped-trotted onto the bloody sand, the laughter began, high and ugly- starting with The Collector's prostitutes and spreading through the arena. Surrounded by the jeers and absently dodging bits of fruit, and the occasional rock, Pandora blocked it out. These idiots couldn't possibly make her feel _shame._ Ever since she'd been born, what was considered beautiful and horrifying varied between species, but her combination disgusted everyone. Her father's people couldn't bear her fine-boned face, the pointed ears. Their eyes averted from her since she was old enough to understand that she repelled them. And then worse, was to travel to other Realms with her mother- realizing her Musphelheim half nauseated them. Her mother teaching her how to shapeshift began as a distraction and grew into a life-saving skill more than once. 

"Aaaaand... here I am," drawled Pandora. "What a shit show-" The girl stopped dead for a moment, jaw dropped and looking, to be honest, a little simple-minded. Which likely gave her opponent even more confidence of his victory. As if he needed any.

"My glorious guests- our next fighter needs no introduction, but I shall continue because I do so enjoy admiring his lethality." The oily, self-satisfied drawl of The Collector grated on Pandora's shredded nerves, but she gritted her teeth and listened. "He has never lost a match here in the Pit. His strength increases with every injury. Death only brings him back as more vicious and deadly. I give you: LEGION!" As the roars grew to a pitch that nearly shook the massive hall, Pandora could only think one thing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

 

\-----------                                                                 

 

He was ready. Loki could feel... well, everything. The movement and turn of the planets, the flow of space around him, every cell in his body attuned to the universe. His universe. Loki finally understood Heimdall's crushing responsibility, because he too, now saw everything. Every living creature. It took him some time to steady himself, the learn how to choose and hone in on what he wished to see. And like the entangled particles that they were, the prince's first clear vision flashed straight to the far end of the universe- his universe- and settled in to focus on The Collector's Pit. Loki frowned as he watched Pandora armor herself, her expression unwavering as everyone laughed and mocked her true form. Why would The Collector put her in the Pit? She'd served him well, tricking Loki... Unbidden, the crystal-clear vision of the moment rose in his mind, when he saw hope die in her eyes as she said she was sorry. How suddenly the Kongemannen flew to him. "She's being punished," Loki realized, "because she helped me to escape. Pandora chose to save me over herself."

Suddenly, he was enraged. Save him? This impudent little guttersnipe had the temerity to think she was saving _him_? Loki was King! No one saved him- His fury cut off as he watched her opponent lumber into the arena.

"A Legion? You must be joking!" And in an instant, Loki was gone from his lofty perch.

 

\-------------

                                     

Staring up so high that her neck cracked, Pandora examined the creature that was about to pound her into paste. Rumor had it the Legion were clone hybrids constructed in Hel- cut off one arm, they grow two. Actually manage to kill the monster and it simply re-animates, stronger than before. The 16 foot creature was a mass of leathery skin, tufts of fur as sharp as needles and a mouth that could swallow her whole, filled with huge, still bloody teeth from his dinner of screaming, talking deer from the Royal Gardens in Vanaheim. Pandora was suddenly irritable. No one gave _her_ dinner! And she was _starving_.

"Are you ready to die, demoness? I will enjoy taking my time with you." Even the Legion's voice was a nightmare waiting for the innocence of sleep, guttural, sounding like he was chewing flesh as he spoke.

Sighing as she pulled on her helmet, Pandora said, "Yeah, whatever, douchebag. Get moving."

                   

 -------                           

    

Even as he sped through the endless loop of space to get to Pandora, Loki could see the fight. How the brute's first blow nearly crushed the girl under it's fist, and how she barely managed to roll away. "Why isn't the silly girl shifting?" He thought angrily, watching her kick off the Legion's back and nail him in the back of the head with her dagger. As her arm went up, Loki recognized the cruel ribbon around her arm, blocking her ability to shift. "But it can't block her elemental nature," he suddenly grinned. "Clever girl..." For Pandora managed to slice off the Legion's left leg, up to the knee, then nailing the stump with a blast of fire, the act causing agony to tear across her face, but the stump cauterized. The beast furiously looked for the next leg to sprout as always, but the Musphelheim fire was quite effective, the cauterized stump unable to re-activate.

 

\----------                                 

 

The cheers in the stands were beginning to die down now in the confusion, 'boos!' and howls of protests beginning to rumble as Pandora's maneuver was successful. It wasn't enough, not nearly, the girl realized grimly. The knife blow to the back of the monster's head only made him shake his skull irritably, and while the Legion was unsettled by the fact his leg was not growing back, it simply infuriated it enough to charge at her violently, landing a blow with his heavy club that knocked Pandora clean across the Pit, bowling over a line of soldiers and knocking face-first into the wall. Hearing the floor shake as the creature began hopping-running after her, the girl groaned painfully and managed to roll in time, rising to one knee and getting her sword into the right angle to sloppily slice at the Legion's other gnarled leg. The cut wasn't clean, she recognized and was already knitting itself closed, but she doused the injury with another gout of fire and the creature screamed in pain and rage. There was a stirring in the crowd, and a few cautious cheers began for Pandora, though abruptly cut off as the Legion angrily heaved a boulder into the part of the stands showing some timid support for the girl. Turning back to Pandora, panting and leaning a bit on her sword, he grinned. A long, slow, nauseating exposure of bloody teeth that somehow made everything worse. 

"You are not so clever, demoness."

To Pandora's horror, two gigantic, leathery wings suddenly sprouted from the Legion's shoulderblades, lifting him high above her. With a huge surge of displaced air, the wings stabbed outwards, sending the Legion into a steep dive, clawed hands stretching eagerly to tear her to pieces.

 

 


	14. Waste Not, Want Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Pandora discover that there is a use for everything, and that "waste not, want not" is a very wise lifestyle choice. Also, a deeply spiteful moment of satisfaction and lots of sex.

 

So many things happened in the next few seconds that even weeks later, Pandora spent a great deal of time puzzling over the sequence. 

She could hear the triumphant howling of the Legion as he bore down on her with the huge rush of air from his newly sprouted wings. Pandora's mind tore through a thousand different defense options in a matter of seconds, desperately trying to find a way to angle her sword to do the most damage- 'before this winged motherfucker crushes me flat'- but in her heart, she knew this was going to be a very painful, messy end.

And then the next thing- a resounding, cracking sound that echoed through the vast chamber, a roar so enormous that the crowd screamed and covered their ears, and the smell- one she knew so well: of forest, and fresh snow, the unexpected warmth of a jolt of power shooting up her spine...

And Loki.

Loki in the form of an unspeakably massive wolf- a creature so huge that it easily dwarfed the Legion, a wolf towering so high that it’s ears brushed the limitless ceiling of the Pits. Seizing the Legion’s neck in it’s jaws, literally out of mid-flight in it’s quest to destroy Pandora, wolf Loki gave his scruff a vicious shake, but carefully not breaking it. “You coveted my Fenrir, Collector? My children? My… queen?” The voice boomed through the cavernous room, not from wolf Loki’s mouth, but amplified inside the crowd’s minds, which unfortunately included Pandora’s.

Falling to her gnarled knees again and groaning, Pandora dropped her sword to put her hands to her ears, knowing it wouldn’t do a thing to stop the voice tearing through her cerebellum but unable to help herself. “Second time this week,” she groaned, “I think that’s my brain stem leaking out my left nostril.” It took a minute through the blinding pain inside her skull for his words to register. His QUEEN?

Wolf Loki chuckled unpleasantly, all the more threatening to hear from his animal’s throat. “I am displeased, Collector. And you will pay the price for your greed.” He began briskly tearing the howling Legion to pieces, chunks of his chest and huge organs dropping to the gore-covered sand with nauseatingly wet thumps. And with her wits back about her, Pandora quickly began chanting a geas, fingers moving rapidly as she sent each bloody part to one after another of her clever, useful little pockets of space, locked there for eternity, unable to recombine its monstrous form and gain strength.

It didn’t take long- wolf Loki was alarmingly quick and thorough. He would have enjoyed spending some time with the Legion for hurting his Pandora, but there were more pressing issues- mainly, the Collector’s vast group of Mages, sorcerers, witches from the Ruination Nebula, death Fairies from the Grievous Clan. Loki was on fire with his power- cold surges tearing through his veins- but that was still quite a bit of multiple universe-based dark magic on the way.

Pandora could vaguely hear the Collector screaming to “Kill them! Kill them both! No! Don’t kill them but tear them apart, I want a souvenir! Wait! Immobilize them for experiments! But hurt them! Kill them and hurt them, then bring them back!” It went on in this vein while she clambered up the thick fur of her wolf, leaning in to shout in one flicking ear.

“Can you take us from here in an instant? I can- there’s something that will finish off the Collector if I can get to it-”

“Do it, quickly darling, then give me the sign,” wolf Loki growled, the resonant edge tingling through Pandora’s spine. Impulsively kissing his ichor-streaked muzzle, the girl closed her eyes and reversed the seidr she’d created that night at Stark’s party to celebrate his new waste disposal invention. Suddenly, a rumbling crush of filth began pouring from the ceiling. Bagged garbage, raw sewage, thousands of miles of fishing line with the rotted bodies of sea life entangled within, and a million more forms of filth the Stark invention had carelessly yanked from the earth.

“Now!” Pandora screamed, and they were gone.

Even through his almost-feral satisfaction of destroying the monster about to crush his Pandora, all Loki could think of was to bring her as swiftly as possible to his lodge and heal her wounds. So it took several insistent tugs on his whiskers to pay attention to her.

“Wait,” she panted, smiling with what could only be characterized as spiteful anticipation, “I want to watch.”

So wolf Loki turned, chuckling, and they watched the finish.

Admittedly, it was mesmerizing. A tidal wave of offal that kept pouring and pouring into the Collector’s pocket universe, each layer crushing down the one before it, flattening the palace and everyone in it. It was beautiful, in a certain way, Pandora thought dreamily. Loki was showing her mental images of the earth and how miles of muck and debris were disappearing, just as Stark's invention was meant to do. The last were the chemical weapons and nuclear waste depositories, swirling upwards in a grim tornado of death. As it finally covered the scrap heap that used to be the Collector's grand pocket universe there was a shudder, coupled with a metallic-sounding screech as the bits and pieces of the Waste Array joined it.

Slumping gratefully against the warm fur of her rescuer, Pandora closed her eyes, waiting for wolf Loki to carry her home… wherever home was.

 

And on Earth…

“Is it another invasion?” Steve stared out the huge window of his bedroom as a naked Bucky put his arm around his waist.

“No,” said the Soldier, watching the flood of detritus race up from the surface of the planet and disappearing into the night sky. "Not unless they attack in reverse. But I think Stark has a hell of a lot of explaining to do.”

 

By the time Loki had shed his wolf form and gently deposited Pandora on a soft bed, she'd gathered some of her brain cells knocked loose by the Legion into some form of order.

"You've..." she struggled for the right word. What did you call a god who was now more than a god? “You’ve embraced the stones,” Pandora said, “I can see it on you… you glow. So, you... what? Transformed? Ascended? Achieved the Ultimate Bad MamaJama of Awesomeness? The-"

Loki's fingers pressed against her lips, smiling ruefully. "I had somehow anticipated my rebirth would give me enough patience to find your prattling bearable, or at least less annoying, my sweet Magpie." Watching her brows draw together, he laughed and replaced his fingers with his lips, kissing her with all the intensity of his relief, his love for this rash, foolish girl who so willingly sacrificed herself for-

"Are you MAD, you impetuous guttersnipe?" His hands seized a confused Pandora's shoulders, giving her a brisk shake. "Throwing away your life- your freedom for ME? What could you have been thinking in that hummingbird-sized brain of yours that-"

"LOKI! Kindly stop shaking me, you ass! I'm just barely feeling like my head is attached to my body again!"

So Loki went back to kissing her, pressing soft touches to her forehead, her eyelids, each high cheekbone, and with an infinite tenderness that brought tears to her eyes, the very tips of her pointed Elven ears. Then his deep voice was in her ear, his precise elocution slurred as he fought to control his surge of emotion. 

"No one, my sweet Magpie, no one in this universe would have done such a thing for me."

Pabdora considered it as Loki began kissing down her neck. "Well, none of the Assholes Three, that's certain. And Sif? She always looks like she wants to hate-fuck you but sacrifice herself?" She could feel Loki's broad chest shake with laughter, but his mouth moved to stroke along her collarbones. "And the Avengers? They should, but they wouldn't do anything that would get those little bodysuits they wear dirty. Though Banner really likes you so I could see him Hulking up and giving it a shot..."

Finally laughing too hard to kiss her anymore, Loki lovingly framed Pandora's face in his big hands. "Why did you do such a thing, my sweetest girl?" 

"Because I... " The instant answer, the one that came without a thought was that she loved him, of course. This realization was shocking for Pandora. Fond of him? Yes. Cared about him? Certainly. But...

"Why do you want to know?" Pandora finally asked, wincing inwardly at how childish it sounded.

The firelight was running lovingly along his fine boned face, Loki's high cheekbones glowing. And his eyes- so beautiful, the emerald sheen of them as he smiled down at her. There was a certain gravitas to him now, a calm that her king did not have before. And he smiled, saying something Pandora knew would never have come out of his mouth before becoming Enhanced Loki: "Because I love you, my pretty Magpie. And I would like to think the woman who I choose as my queen would love me in return." Gently pushing her chin up as her jaw dropped, Loki leaned closer. "What say you, Pandora?"

Her pink lips parted, moving as if trying to shape the words before she spoke them. "Because I love you. Of course. Because you had family to go home to- your children, even Thor, though you doubt it." Pandora shrugged helplessly. "There is no one who would miss me. But even if there was, your life is more important than mine."

He moved closer, and her long lashes fluttered closed, waiting for his kiss.

"That is an inexcusably stupid thing to say, darling." 

Loki stifled a chuckle as Pandora's eyes flew open in outrage. "What? That's- that's not _stupid_ , I was being _unselfish_ , you arrogant-"

He cut off the stream of furious protests by kissing her again, then forcing the girl to look at him. "It is foolish, Magpie, because I love you. Your new son Sleipner loves you already. He gave me quite a bite when I told him I'd released you from my employment. Because every one of those cretins at Stark Tower- including my brother- were highly aggrieved when they discovered you were gone. You are exceptionally lovable, darling. But no one will ever love you more than I."

"Well..." Pandora felt tears spurt to her eyes. "Well that's good, then. Because I will love you forever. For as long a life as the Norns give us, I will love you."

His hand went to the back of her head, bringing in her in for a fierce kiss, moving his mouth over hers, feeling the texture of her lips, feeling the softness of her cheek against his, the way his Magpie’s arms went around him so gladly. Coming up for air, Loki smiled down at her flushed face. “Shall I bathe the stink of the Legion from you now, or heal your wounds first?”

Pandora looked at him as if he’d just lost his wits. “Neither.”

His dark brows drew together. “No?”

Shaking her head decisively, she pulled him closer again. “It’s time for Victory Sex. We just kicked ass.”

Giving her one more tender kiss, Loki smiled down at her lovingly. “As my Queen wishes.” And then, he ripped her armor right off her body, enjoying her startled yelp before hoisting her and putting most of one breast into his mouth.

It wasn’t the loving, gentle way he’d planned on taking her, but Loki enjoyed it far more, tearing away the rest of Pandora’s battered armor and and her clothes. Yanking her legs up over his shoulders, he dove into her pussy, sucking, licking and using teeth on all her most tender bits.

When her hands seized two big fistfuls of his thick, glossy hair, Pandora forced him away from her center long enough to look at her. Moaning at his avaricious stare, chin already glistening from her slick, the girl managed to say, “You need to fuck me right now. Foreplay at this time is highly unnecessary.” His head lowered a bit then, his eyes, dark and green as the forest, looked up at her under his lashes. Pandora shuddered blissfully as she realized she could just see the edge of his shadow wolf under that gaze.

“As you wish.”

Loki surged upwards, keeping her legs over his shoulders and nearly bending Pandora in half as his cock pushed into her with one vicious stroke. Ignoring her rapturous little shriek, he began thrusting, pulling along her hips to bring her closer, arching her higher against him to push deeper into her channel. Gods... he had missed this, the feel of her softness and slick, the eager pull of her snug little channel tightening against his cock as he pulled out, only to welcome him in again on the next fierce thrust. He felt enclosed by Pandora, encompassed in her heat and the way her long arms and legs would wind around him. Grunting, he went back on his heels, yanking her along with him and enjoying the spasm that went through her when he hoisted her back on his shaft. "When you arch your back, my Queen, I can feel my cock push against your womb- so high inside you that your sweet cunt quivers and tightens around me..." Ruthlessly squeezing one breast, and then the other, Loki smiled darkly at Pandora's helpless moan. When he thrust again, she stiffened, then yelped as she rolled off the bed, taking him with her. The resulting landing pushed Loki even deeper into her channel, deeper than she ever imagined a man could be. And cruelly, he stopped, lazily rotating his hips, enjoying the feeling of invading a part of Pandora that was his alone. 

"Lovely, lovely girl..." Loki purred, "how perfectly you are shaped around me, Your satiny walls fluttering like frantic birds, waiting for me to come and coat you with my seed. Would you like me to make you with child tonight? Shall I fill your belly the way I do your cunt?" Her hands were back in his ebony curtain of hair, grasping it to pull him closer, to kiss his treacherous smile, to bite along the throbbing artery in his neck, enjoying the savage, helpless groan Loki gave. 

Licking along his bite marks, Pandora finally managed to moan, "More! Harder! I want to come with you. Make me, my king, make me come..."

Hauling her off the floor and against the wall, his hips began hammering impossibly fast, enjoying his queen's loud wails and how she greedily tightened against his invading staff. Arching her back frantically, Pandora managed to surprise Loki into stumbling, knocking a small table over and sending something rare and valuable on to the stone floor with a resounding shatter. With none of his usual grace, Loki managed to step on a shard, not even noticing it drive into his heel but sending him off-balance again and both of them flying over the back of the nearby divan, bouncing against the pillows and suddenly, shockingly into a blazing orgasm that seemed to burn them alive from the inside out.

Some moments later, Loki stirred against Pandora's heaving breasts, enjoying the feel as she gasped for air. "Beautiful, delicious creature," he crooned, "there will be a time when I shall stay inside you, constantly hard, stroking you for days, perhaps weeks or more. But for now..."

Still carding her fingers through his gloriously silky hair, Pandora licked her lips and managed to croak, "As for now?"

She shivered helplessly as Loki gave a low, filthy chuckle into her ear. "For now, I shall bathe you. We both smell like exploded Legion viscera and those... used paper diaper monstrosities from Midguard."

Pandora laspsed into weak chuckles. "That's because they take fifty years to decompose in a landfill. I remember that from Stark's bragging that night."

 

Soaking in Loki's deep, lovely tub, Pandora tried to stay awake as he carefully washed her from head to hoof, taking extra time smoothing along the scarred and ungainly lines of her legs and cloven feet. When she shyly tried to pull away, Loki made a disapproving sound. "All of you belongs to me, my queen. And I shall enjoy every inch of you."

"Enjoying" Pandora turned into another languid encounter in the refreshingly cool water, and when she was shaking again, arms and legs twined around his hard body, she managed to ask, "Now what, my king?"

Loki's head rose from her breasts, giving her a dark, savage smile. "Now, we retire Odin."

 

 

 


	15. The Saviour Of Planet Earth... Or... Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony Stark's moment of glory as the Savior Of Planet Earth is somewhat overshadowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explain what actually happened with the waste array. Ironically, this was actually labeled as a "waste solution" during the 1970's, when NASA researchers suggested the earth's most toxic waste could be "shot into space" where it would probably... you know... disintegrate, or something. Yeah... Nice to know all those doctorates were put to good use, eh?

Not surprisingly, Tony Stark was the Hero of Planet Earth over the next week, the world marveling that Iron Man could not only protect the planet, but clean it up as well.

Really. Scoured clean of every last scrap, every atom of toxic waste. Developers were greedily competing to buy up all the new swaths of real estate while the environmentalists held Solstice parties and danced under the glow of the moon.

And after rather aggressive vying for Stark's time to attend this country's invitation and then the next, and the next... it was decided to hold one huge awards ceremony where he would be feted by the entire world at the same time. Granted, it had been a couple of years since the Avengers saved Earth from the Chitauri and a (Thanos-possessed) Loki, so the renewed surge of adoration felt delightful to Tony. So much that his "Cloud of Smug" as Natasha put it- was threatening to smother everyone at Stark Towers, which in turn made them want to smother him.

So it was a happy distraction to get the notice from Jarvis that they had visitors.

"Who, Jarvis?" Steve leaned on his intercom, pulling yet another spotless white t-shirt over his rippling chest.

"It is Mr Friggasson and Miss Pandora, sir. They are requesting a meeting via hologram."

"I'm not surprised they dare not come here in person!" Thor growled, "Father is most unhappy."

Nonetheless, they were all assembled in Tony's "party room" in minutes, waiting for the two to appear.

 

Even in the water-color images of the hologram, Loki's new power glowed. He stood a bit behind Pandora, who was rather glowy herself, though Natasha's practiced eye was certain that was orgasm-related. But Loki... what had changed?

"Greetings, brother!" Loki boomed genially, "And hello to my _dear_ friends and fellow fighters of misdeeds and dirty dealings. We regret we cannot be with you in person, but we are en route to another... appointment. But my lovely Pandora has some crucial information to relay."

Dr. Banner straightened his glasses with a smile. "It's real nice seeing you two kids back together. I was worried..."

Pandora beamed at the shy scientist, who helplessly grinned back. "Thanks, Doc. It's lovely to see you, too." Her expression changed, fighting between seriousness and a strong case of schadenfreude. Pointing directly at Stark, who held his glass of vodka protectively to his chest, Pandora snarled, "You'll need to listen, Tony. And since we know you won't remember a thing I'm about to say, we felt the whole team should be apprised. Your waste array? The thing that's made you the Saviour of Planet Earth? Have you mentioned to anyone that it disappeared after the waste did?"

Shifting under the stares of his fellow Avengers, Stark cleared his throat. "Uh... well... I figured it just got too intense for the array, you know? Needed a little break before tuning up again... It's not like we need it at the moment, so-"

"The array disappeared?" Gasped Banner, "You don't know where it is? Tony, why didn't you say something!"

Of all people, it was the silent Soldier who broke in. "It's because Stark doesn't even know where all that crud went, do you?"

Shooting him a furious glance, Tony skipped around the bar to pour another another. "Everyone relax!" He spread his arms expansively, sloshing vodka over Thor's golden bicep. "What does it matter? It's gone, people! All that shit's gone and we have the cleanest rock in the galaxy! Jesus, why all the angst? I expect it from Emo Prince over there-" jabbing a finger at an amused Loki, "-but the rest of you know this is the smoothest operation I've ever pulled off!"

Pandora sighed, leaning back a bit against Loki, who began idly running his long fingers up and down her neck. "Doc, perhaps you can explain to everyone what the Great Pacific Garbage Patch is?"

Banner frowned, "It's alarming. A miles-wide pile of trash bound together like a viscous soup in the ocean. It poisons the marine life around it and traps thousands of animals in it's "arms" of plastic and metal- debris trailing behind it. Some of the garbage patches are so huge you can see them from space. There's not a single solution found yet that can disperse them."

"Exactly!" approved Pandora, nodding fondly. "Now, picture instead miles-wide asteroids comprised of the planet's waste material, bound by ice and rock, just like the asteroids we know of now?"

An appalled silence fell over the room. 

Steve Rogers stepped forward, his clear blue eyes wide in horror. "Are you saying that Stark's array created...?"

"Asteroids?" Loki supplied helpfully, "Orbiting islands of death to any Realm they may have collided with? Yes, Captain. Your heroic friend created dozens of asteroids scattered through space. Based on trajectory and speed, they were unavoidably headed for 5 different Realms. Including yours. And while some of the other worlds- Alfheim, Vanaheim, could have successfully dispersed them, yours would not. Matter has a way of finding it's way home."

While this pronouncement was utterly horrifying to everyone else in the room, Pandora made a needy little noise and passionately kissed Loki, who slid his hands into her hair to pull her closer. After getting over their initial shock, the group began shifting uncomfortably, straightening cuffs, looking at watches and in Thor's case, idly licking the splashed vodka from Tony's drink off his muscled forearm. Waste not, want not, and all that...

It was Clint Barton who finally broke the silence, no longer able to bear the impassioned mauling. He'd spent the entire episode quietly targeting Loki's image with his most viciously barbed arrows, even knowing he couldn't do a thing to harm him. And Clint wanted to harm the arrogant black-haired bastard. He really, _really_ wanted to hurt him. But the archer settled instead for barking, "Cut that shit out! I just ate!" Relieved to see the two lovebirds draw away from each other, he quickly pushed on. "So is this... asteroid of crap coming back to destroy the planet? Who else is getting nailed? Will be they be coming for blood? Jesus, are we the assholes of the entire universe now?"

Pandora smiled down on him approvingly. She'd never liked the prissy little bitch, acting all grudge-holding because of the Infinity Stone's power over him. 'Forgive and forget, you little baby!' But she didn't say that out loud, instead she congratulated him. "Thank you for asking the hard questions, Mr Barton. Because as things were, Midgard- I mean, Earth- was totally fucked."

"Was?" Said Stark hopefully, lifting his head from the bar.

“Brother,” Loki stepped in, “you remember the Collector’s… troubling interest in this insignificant little rock, I assume?”

Thor frowned uneasily, “I do. You seemed most unsettled when you returned from your meeting.”

A shadow crossed over his dark brother’s face then, sharpening his features, making him look like the cold and cruel monster so many had feared when he came to conquer Earth. “He took my Pandora. He put her in the Pits.”

Everyone’s head whipped around as Thor gasped, horrified.

Loki leaned in. “He matched her against a Legion.”

The gigantic God of Thunder actually stumbled back in shock. “A Legion! I half thought they were myth! Nothing could survive such an encounter!”

Running the back his hand down Pandora’s cheek, Loki smiled down at her lovingly. “Pandora did.”

Laughing, the girl squeezed his lean waist. “With help. From my King.” She leaned in to kiss him again, and everyone groaned.

“So what happened?” Natasha irritably intervened. “You’re here. The trash, uh, asteroids aren’t. Explain!”

Interestingly, Pandora turned her lovely eyes to the Soldier, smiling warmly. "Remember Bucky, the night of the party, when you startled me into tripping over my own dress and then we had a moment?" She sighed, ignoring the varying looks of suspicion and outrage from the others and amused tolerance from Loki. "Your lovely, shiny, titanium arm? So shiny..." It took her a minute, then Pandora briskly shook herself. "Before you so delightfully interrupted me, I figured out where Stark's waste array was sending all the filth. I created a seider- a spell if you will- to be able to redirect the asteroids."

It was Banner, of course, who figured it out first. "You brilliant, crazy babe! You dumped it on the Collector, didn't you?" He started laughing uproariously. He was the only one who'd ever been told anything of any detail about the monster who consumed all that was rare and precious, given Loki's long nights in the lab, and Bruce's ability to be a good listener. "You crushed him under a planet's worth of crap!"

"Indeed," Loki purred, smiling down at Pandora. Looking up with a frown for the rest of them, he continued, "Pandora saved you. I would not have had the thought or foresight to create such a complicated seidr in such a short time. And if she had not, you would all be facing death from Stark's invention." Straightening his black silk tie, Loki grinned in an unpleasantly satisfied way at the cringing Stark. "Yes, Tony. Hero to the Masses. You nearly destroyed your own planet. And several others, by the way."

Pandora took her dark prince's hand, smiling up at him soothingly. "I understand you have an international ceremony to attend, the whole world wants to honor your Great Achievement." Pandora couldn't resist making mocking quotation marks with two fingers from each hand. "Enjoy. Eat, drink, and wallow in the adoration of the globe and the nausea of your fellow superheroes. I trust I can assume the rest of you won't let him try this shit again?" Smiling as every head nodded like a marionette's, Pandora sighed. "Well, enjoy your party. We must be off."

Thor tried to collect himself and called out as the hologram was fading. "Brother! Wait! You must present yourself on Asgard to Father! You must account for where you have been!"

The answering leer from Loki sent a shard of ice through his gut. "No fear, Brother..." Asgard's Secondborn purred, "that is our next... engagement. So, for now, farewell.”

 

As the hologram faded quickly, Stark laid his head back on the bar. “Well, now I don’t even want to go to the party,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” snarled Natasha, lifting him up by his gelled hair, “you’re going. We’re all going, Big Hero. And you’ll never forget what you nearly did to the planet. Every time you look at all those medals. Asshole!"

Banner meanwhile, was chewing absently on his glasses. "Loki..." he finally ventured, "did he look different? Like... well-rested or something? And what did Pandora mean when she called him "my King?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for a short chapter. But I didn't want anything getting in the way of the deeply, DEEPLY satisfying encounter between the AllDaddy and Enhanced Loki. Plus, more Victory Sex.


	16. "We can hear you, old man. Every ugly thought."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki takes what is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings here for... uh... being mean to old people? But only if they REALLY deserved it.

It was, thought Frigga with a sickening sense of deja vu, a heartbreaking reenactment of Loki’s stroll down the echoing length of the throne room after his capture on Earth. But this time, there were two heavily chained figures surrounded by the Einherjar, who seemed uncomfortable prodding the girl along. And none of the guards seemed willing to follow Loki as closely as they should. There seemed to be a space around him that could not be entered.

The Queen strolled closer, eyeing her son’s companion curiously. The girl was tall and beautiful, but Frigga would expect no less with Loki’s notorious pickiness when it came to his lovers- and they _were_ lovers. Despite her grim mood, her full lips smiled. She could always tell with whom her sons were intimate, a fact that never failed to appall them. Blue skirts swishing, she paced the couple down the endless route to where her husband sat in state, high on his throne and clutching Gungnir in one liver-spotted grip. Looking at the Allfather thoughtfully, Frigga could see his grip on the spear was to hide his trembling hands. And she could see why. Neither Loki or his companion walked like criminals, moving easily side by side, even while heavily burdened with chains. Both gazes were focused only on the one-eyed villain at the end of the hall, but not with fear.

Behind the Einherjar stalked the Warriors Three and Sif, who was the one who insisted Pandora be heavily chained.

 

“Sif! She hasn’t been charged with any crime,” protested Fandral.

Tacking on another set of ankle manacles, Sif sneered, “Yet. She’s in the company of a known criminal of Asgard and Midgard- and obviously his accomplice.” Tightening the manacles quite a bit past snug, she gave Pandora a nasty smile. “Since you so love the Prince’s company, you will most likely be spending centuries of it in the cell across from his. Really, it’s almost-” Sif’s taunting died off as she looked into Pandora’s golden eyes, glowing with some uncomfortable intensity that made her want to avert her own- not let this odd girl… ‘Look into me?’ Sif thought suddenly. Angrily stalking off, she gestured to the guards to bring Loki and Pandora along. 

 

Stopping finally before the steps leading to the huge throne, Loki looked to the left, spotting the Queen and smiling hugely, looking genuinely delighted to see her.

“Mother, may I introduce my intended. This is the lovely Pandora. Pandora, my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard.”

Frigga smothered part of her smile, aware that Odin was already outraged at being ignored. “A pleasure, dear. I look forward to speaking with you later… we can discuss the wedding plans.”

Meanwhile, Pandora was attempting to control her humor as well. “I apologize for the awkwardness of our first meeting, Your Grace, but it couldn’t be-”

“SILENCE!”

Odin’s roar echoed through the vast chamber and the couple turned to look at him calmly. The AllFather's face was already red with rage. "You dare to treat this abominable violation of your parole to Midgard with such insolence? You think I will allow it?" He leaned forward, sparing a glance at his spouse, not seeming upset by his outburst. "The Queen will leave as I speak with the criminals alone."

"Just like last time, Mother," Loki scowled, "he never lets you enjoy the truly dramatic moments, does he?" He caught the barest wink from Frigga as she turned and left the throne room.

"You wouldn't consider trying that on me, would you sweetheart?" Pandora inquired, trying to wave goodbye with her heavily weighted hands, "I would be most displeased."

Loki practically purred like his wolf as he looked down at her fondly. "Never, darling. You always have such good-"

"SIIIILENCE!"

This time, Odin's fury made the stones on his dais rumble, and the couple returned their attention to him. Breathing heavily, he managed, "You have flouted my mercy and thrown my offer of a second chance in my face. You have violated the stipulations of your parole- repeatedly! We know you were involved somehow in the destruction of the Collector's Universe- which held, I might add, some priceless artifacts from Asgard held there for safekeeping! And-"

Loki cut him off abruptly. "Did you know, Father, what the Collector wanted from me?" He watched a brief flash of alarm pass over the Allfather's face. Settling back on his heels, the dark prince nodded. "You did. You did know. You offered the Collector something he wanted more than your trinkets, your bits and bobs that somehow ended up in his vaults. You offered my children."

Feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach, Pandora took an unsteady step back. She could see the sweet face of Sleipnir so vividly, wondering if he would have ended up mounted on the wall, like that terrible little face, still alive and horribly aware.

"You know NOTHING, BOY! You will not turn this around on me!" Odin slammed Gungnir into the ground furiously, setting off sparks that ricocheted around the room. "Your... abominations were too difficult to gather, and they were needed where they were. But there was no reason your seed could not produce more."

Literally vibrating with rage, Pandora hissed, "YOU are the monster here! How dare you toy with your son like this! How dare you steal his children! Do you know what happens to those who enter the Collector's Pit?"

The Allfather's enraged gaze landed on her, his one blue eye blazing with fury and hatred. "And you, whore- how have you managed to attach yourself to a prince of Asgard? Thinking you can speak to me?" 

Looking down at his Pandora, Loki could see the furious red flush beginning to travel over her chest and up her neck. It was only a matter of time before his hot-blooded angel was aflame and hurling balls of fire around the great hall.

"My darling girl," he said calmly. "Look at Daddy, now."

Startled and a little embarrassed that Loki was throwing around the "D" word in front of his dad and the Assholes Three, Pandora shut her mouth with a snap, breathing deeply and trying to control herself. "Did you know?" she asked sadly, "Did you know he'd made the arrangement with the Collector?"

"I suspected," Loki said gently. "Now, baby. I know you're angry, but you must be calm for me, just for a moment longer."

They both dimly heard Odin nearly screaming in his rage, trying to pronounce his sentence, but Loki finally lifted his arms and yanked them apart, still staring into Pandora's heartbroken gaze. The huge piles of chains fell from them both as the Einherjar gasped and sprung forward. With a negligent wave of one pale hand, Loki stopped them in their tracks, and the Warriors Three and Sif fell over their frozen figures to land heavily on the granite floor, somehow stuck there and wiggling desperately like turtles flipped on their shells. And then the dark prince raised his head at last to stare directly at his father-not-father who'd been so willing to sell his secondborn's DNA- to tear another generation of his children from him to an even worse fate than the first. Pointing his index finger, he sent a bolt of energy at the screaming AllFather, a loop of emerald fire that wrapped rapidly around his body and ending around his mouth, sealing it shut. Raising his arm, he levitated Odin off his throne, still screeching soundlessly and clutching a useless Gungnir. Loki's stream of energy carried the god down the dais and dropped him ungently on the stone floor at the dark prince's feet. 

The shaking AllFather rolled on his back looking up at the looming figure of the child he'd never seen as a son. How dare this boy show this disrespect! Loki was _nothing_ \- he was insurance that Jotunheim stayed pliant to Asgard's decree. He was here to solve problems for Odin- to clean up the occasional mess. Until the ungrateful creature fell into the Void and into the clutches of Thanos. He was useless! Aside from his unique and prized DNA...

Pandora spoke first. "We can hear you, old man. Every ugly thought." Her skin was flushing red again, and Loki ran a cool hand down her spine. "You ancient fool, never seeing the treasure you had before you. You deserve to die in the Collector's Pit!"

Looking down at the cringing, scrabbling form of Odin pinned to the stone at their feet, Loki cocked his head thoughtfully. There was a time, he was sure, that the AllFather was powerful, fearsome. And selfish. Always selfish. Idly nudging him with one shining boot, the prince kicked Gungnir away from Odin.

"I had intended to send you to OdinSleep. Allow you to gracefully sleep the rest of your years away." Loki's voice was low, composed, but resonant with a fury that echoed through the huge hall, making statues shatter to the floor. "You are not worthy of such an end."

"Let me kill him- please let me kill him!" Pandora was so furious that her eyes turned the fiery red of her father, and her form shuddered back to the one of her birth. She smiled, showing her sharpened teeth as Odin's eyes went wide with awareness. The girl was not a murderess. She never took pleasure from it and would only kill when there was no other way out. But this... Pandora _wanted_ to- she wanted to tear into this old bastard who'd tortured and used her King- she wanted to strip the skin from his wizened bones-

"Darling, we can hear your thoughts, too. Every one." Loki's amused voice purring into Pandora's ear snapped her out of her fury. 

"Sorry, Daddy," she whispered, "I might have gotten a bit carried away."

"Understandable," the dark prince soothed, kissing her hand. Turning his attention again to the pitiful figure still pinned to the stones before them, "I do believe I have the appropriate outcome..." Pushing two fingers sharply at Odin, they watched as the god screamed again and seemed to shrink, joints twisted with arthritis, spindly legs and arms looking ridiculous in his elaborate robes. 

Kneeling gracefully, Loki stared into the terrified old man's eyes. "You are mortal. You will live out what is left of this temporary existence as the aged do- creaking joints, querulous complaints and soiling yourself. I shall place you in a elder care center- Vanaheim perhaps. You will retain your memories, old man. But you now appear to all as precisely what you are. A doddering, selfish old fool. Left to die alone and forgotten. But before I do, I give you the honor of knowing my queen. Pandora is the daughter of Surtur. Strong enough to survive the pits of his torment. She will rule Asgard... and eventually all the Nine Realms at my side. The king and queen of Asgard- and neither from your pitiful loins."

Stepping back, Loki raised both hands, an energy pouring from him that vibrated uncomfortably underfoot, made hair stand on end and skin prickle terribly. The huge stones of the palace that stood since the beginning of time began to shake and tremble. As Pandora watched, frightened despite herself, her King seemed to grow, encompassing the massive hall with his terrible intensity born of rage and hate, betrayal and grief. As the shaking rose to a pitch where Pandora had to slap her hands over her ears at the fury, it suddenly stopped. Taking a gasping breath of relief, she realized that Odin was gone. 

"Please, my King, make it at least a mediocre care center. The kind where they steal the resident's reading glasses and watches."

To her relief, Loki burst into laughter, a thing so rare that the Warriors Three, Sif and even the still flattened Einherjar gasped. He bent his beautiful face to hers, glowing with a golden tinge that seemed to radiate from his body to hers, stirring sparks. "Ooooo..." Pandora barely breathed, "shiny... so very shiny..."

There was an odd shift of light, and suddenly they were alone in the massive hall. Loki turned from her and ascended the steps to the Allfather's throne. With another low rumble, his pale hands moved, shifting the gold and marble and obsidian pieces, swiftly shaping a long, gracefully flowing throne with a sharply spiked back that rose above his head like a torrent of emerald ice. Seating himself on it, Loki spread his legs wide, smiling sinfully down at a suddenly shy Pandora.

This Loki- he was still her King, she knew this- but he was so much... more. Even the towering fury of his wolf form in the Collector's Pit could not have prepared her for what he had truly become. He raised his hand and beckoned her with two long fingers.

"Approach me." 

Feeling a little awkward as she began the steep climb up to the throne, Pandora ventured, “So, where has everyone gone? Shouldn’t you be spraying your awesome golden mojo over Asgard right now?”

The look on his beautiful face was a mixture of haughtiness and lust- his sharp cheekbones lending a cruel shadow while the glowing green of his eyes pulled her closer.

“There will be time."

Pandora’s steps slowed as she neared the top- the soaring throne before her casting her into shadow.

He was… magnificent. Strong legs encased in leather and armor, broad chest and bruising hands. But Loki’s eyes… he _burned_ with power, it seethed from him, trickling along Pandora like a series of electrical impulses. Giving a full body shiver, she fell to her knees, crawling up the final two stairs to where her King lounged. Running her hands up his long legs, over his thighs, her breath coming faster, Pandora’s golden eyes closed when she felt his warm hand stroke through her hair.

“What do you want from your King, my darling?” Even his voice was richer, deeper.

Raising her greedy gaze to his, Pandora purred, “To worship you.”

Carefully releasing the ties on his pants, she opened them enough to reveal his cock- beautiful, thick and intimidating. She’d thought she’d lavished enough attention on this organ to feel like they had an understanding. But Loki’s transformation made even his most impressive assets even more… impressive. Wrapping one hand around his shaft, Pandora began long kitten licks, teasing her tongue along the ridges and veins, feeling his blood pulse through the rock-hard surface. Toying with his scrotum with her other hand, the girl took a deep breath, and dived in.

“Thank the Nornir I’m a shapeshifter…” Pandora though briefly as she pictured herself as a snake, opening her jaw impossibly wide, widening her throat to allow the throbbing meat down her throat. Swallowing helplessly, she felt Loki’s hips jerk as he groaned, arching closer to her. 'He may be King,' she grinned internally, 'but I still own his cock.' Pandora began sucking with more enthusiasm than skill- there was choking, a little gagging and spit as his hand gripped her hair tighter, those low growls rumbling louder from Loki’s chest. When she wasn’t sure she could swallow any more of her King, his thighs tensed and he erupted down her throat. Pandora found herself gulping greedily- his come, always rather pleasant was sweeter now, sharper, tingling along her nerves and raising frantic goosebumps along her smooth skin. It was messy, gluttonous, gorgeous.

Loki’s thighs continued to tense and relax as he finally found his voice. “Come, my Queen. I crave to be inside of you.”

With a gratified whimper Pandora stood, startled as he ripped her dress down the middle, the loose sleeves sliding down her arms to the elbow, pinning them to her back. His hands were on her hips, dragging her closer. 

Loki lifted her to look directly into his face. Kissing her deeply, he grinned against her mouth as they both groaned deeply. Suckling on her tongue, he enjoyed the desperate press of her stiff nipples against his chest, Pandora was half insensible, purring more like a kitten and rubbing herself against him. Pulling her thighs wide to straddle his own, Loki held his thick shaft still for her.

"Climb on your Daddy, little girl. It's time to ride."

It was more difficult with her arms bound to the tangles of her ripped dress, but Pandora rose, arching her hips and angling her pussy over the broad head, circling to wet it. A strong push from Loki's hands on her hips sent the shaft halfway through her, making the girl feel like she'd been speared.

"Ahhh... Daddy!"

With his harsh thrusts and the effortless manipulation of his hands, Loki began moving her helpless form up and down his cock, moving it deeper and deeper with each thrust. Each movement seemed to spark another sensitive patch of nerves inside her channel, and Pandora's golden eyes rolled back.

"Do you think, darling, that I can bring you to orgasm before I can fit all of me inside you?"

His voice was half wolf, half Loki and Pandora sensed the two were much closer together than she was comfortable with. So perhaps it was fear, but the girl immediately came, clenching and shuddering along his cock, helplessly slicking them both and moving him more quickly to the top of her. Hands moving abruptly to her ribs, the dark King gripped her tightly, arching her back to put his cool mouth over the heated tip of one breast, and then the other. Pandora shivered and wept, moaning through the wildly rotating sensation of feeling half torn apart but so tight- so good and so filled and the chill against her burning insides.

"You may be my Queen," Loki growled, "but you are my dirty little girl. My slut. My slave. My most prized possession. Are you not, darling?"

"I... ohhhhh, my King I'm on fire..." Pandora felt tears trickle down her cheeks, not aware she was weeping but so overcome with sensation that she could not longer form a complete sentence. She could feel Loki's cock tear through her entire body, his huge, cool hands encasing her ribs and his frozen tongue taunting her mouth, her neck and her breasts and with her last breath, Pandora screamed, arching her spine, head thrown back to see the glittering stones in the ceiling of her king's throne room.

"Coming without permission? Such a bad-" Loki's low taunt broke off into a groan as Pandora clamped down on his cock at the instant it swelled to spurt inside her. The pain was exquisite, nothing like he'd felt before and far past pleasure.

Pandora continued weeping, arching her hips to grind against his, wishing she could simply be absorbed inside him, to live inside her King forever. She dimly felt his long arms wrap around her shoulders and bring her back to him, holding her shuddering body against his firm one.

Deftly pulling the rags of her dress away, Loki tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling Pandora gratefully droop her head into his shoulder. Rubbing along her back in soothing strokes, he waited until she was still again. Finally lifting her chin to look into her eyes, Loki smiled.

“Such a good, _good_ girl. Daddy is so very proud of you.”

 

Some time later, the two were still comfortably ensconced on the massive throne, nude, glistening bodies covered with Loki's voluminous cloak. He pressed water to Pandora’s slack lips and then a gorgeous meal that appeared steaming before them. The two kept every possible inch of skin against each other, unwilling to part yet from the sensation of being combined into one form.

Finally, the girl straightened, sighing and looking around the huge, still room. “What comes next, my King?”

Looking back to Loki, she was amused to see a half-rueful expression cross his godly, regal face.

“You endure an interrogation from my mother.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end, my beloved friends. I love this story so much, but it's kind of told me we're nearly done. Hope you've been enjoying it as much as I've loved writing Pandora and Loki.


	17. "Parents, They Don't Like Me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pandora meets the Mother In Law. And Loki cracks some heads together. And it all works perfectly. Because life can be like that when you're the new AllFather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Happy New Year to all my dear friends here in our AO3 community! I'm focusing on a wonderful 2018 for us all, unburdened with past grief and doubt. We all deserve the Best Year Ever. Love and hugs to you.

Pandora was certainly used to making graceful- and speedy, oh, so speedy- entrances and exits. But walking into her future mother-in-law’s private chambers was beginning to feel more ominous than the night Malekith paid her a visit in that hideous, iron-bound room at his castle. She escaped him, after all. But Pandora was fairly certain Frigga’s conversation would have long-lasting effects.

  
Pandora was not good at long-lasting.

  
Watching with some amusement as his precious magpie’s steps slowed the closer they came to the royal wing of the palace, Loki ran the back of his hand down the bare skin of her arm, enjoying the little shiver as Pandora stepped closer to him.

  
“Darling, you looked more cheerful walking up to my fath- Odin in chains. I assure you, my mother is the most delightful of women.”

Nodding and smiling weakly, Pandora agreed, “Delightful. And the Allmother. The most beloved Queen in the Nine Realms and I just appeared like the trailer park girl her Ivy League son knocked up.” Running her hands over her black hair, pulled back into a sensible ponytail, she laughed. "That's going to look great on those decorative frescoes you have in the throne room."

"Trailer park- darling, stop." Loki forced Pandora to be still, taking her hands in his cool, calming ones, kissing each of her knuckles tenderly. "You perhaps forget that I am the son of the monstrous Jotunn King? A murderer, nearly a genocidist? As it happens, the AllMother is astonishingly non-judgemental when it comes to her family. Which now includes you."

Her huge golden eyes turned up to his, and Loki’s heart twinged to see her fear.

“Parents… they don’t like me,” Pandora said in a rush. “And I know you’re finally getting the chance to be with your mother again. I just-”

“As much as I do love my son,” a calm, sweet voice sounded behind them, “it can be a bit tedious as the only woman in this raging sea of testosterone at times. I shall be happy for the calm shores of another of my kind. Do step into my chambers. Let’s speak.” The two turned to see an amused Frigga behind them, hands on hips as she looked them over. “It seems we have much to talk about.”

So, they did. About Pandora's meeting with Loki, how she nipped out of his seidrs neatly and quietly with the Jewel of the Goddess in hand. Their chase across the universe. Pandora's time in the Pit. Loki's transformation.

By the time Loki was describing Pandora's clever use of Stark's ridiculous invention, Frigga was laughing uproariously. It was a huge, genuine laugh that the new King realized he'd not heard from his mother in centuries. Frigga's luminous blue eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands in pleasure. "Well done, my dear! Well done indeed. Such an elegant solution to two disgusting problems." Her full lips curved tenderly to see her son smile down at his Pandora with an expression she'd never seen on his face before. "And here you are. All your dreams of power have come true, my son. And unexpected, but I suspect even more welcome, the love of your very long life."

Loki leaned forward now, taking his mother's hands in his. "I am sorry, Mother. That what has happened has hurt you terribly. I know this. But I am not remorseful for it."

It was the first time they could see the Queen's lovely face crumple. Pandora scooted forward to put her hand on Frigga's shoulder. "No matter how cruel he was, Odin was your husband. Your King. I can't imagine..."

"No." Frigga shook her head firmly, even as two tears trailed down her cheeks. "Odin's time was done. He'd grown heartless in his failing years. Selfish. Ruling in favor of what he desired, rather than what was best for Asgard. For the Nine Realms." She collected herself and accepted the handkerchief Loki offered her. "You will find, my son, that he has left quite a... mess for you to clear up." Frigga smiled gently at her son's raised brow. "You were not the only one who suffered under his rule. I think you will find far more than you expected quite pleased with the new AllFather."

Pandora's head turned quickly to stare at her beloved. AllFather. Even though this god- bristling with power- had been inside her, surrounded her, nearly absorbed her, it was just now that the significance of his new title registered.  

“Well, shit," she thought, struck dumb. “That means I have to be the new AllMother.”

 

 

"So tell me, my dear. How did you come to escape your father?" Frigga spoke calmly, as if she'd not just launched a bombshell right into the deeply apprehensive girl across from her. Blue eyes rising to see Pandora's shocked ones, the Queen smiled. "You are the Musphelheim King's only daughter, Alfylva."

Loki's head turned sharply as he looked at his beloved. "Alfylva- elven she-wolf?" A slow smile spread across his face, turning more into a leer until he remembered he was sitting in the presence of his mother.

Frigga nodded calmly. "Of course. Your fath- the Allfather and I attended Surtur's wedding to your mother. She was a Prodigy."

Pandora's head was lowered, but she nodded. "Yes. Solveig."

She nearly flinched away as the Queen's hand was placed gently over hers. "I am sorry for the loss of your mother, she was everything that was gracious and kind."

A bitter twist to her mouth, the girl retorted, "And the Ljósálfar's great mistake, placing her with Surtur."

Frigga looked as if she wanted to disagree with Pandora, but she simply smiled, squeezing the girl's hand before drawing away. "Tea?"

 

The three spoke for some time, until Loki's emerald gaze rose to see the afternoon light slanting into evening through the massive windows of his mother's salon. "Darling, I must attend to some... business." The dark and malevolent smile on her beloved's face told Pandora he was very much looking forward to it. "Will you stay here with my mother? I won't be long."

Forcing a smile, she reluctantly nodded, watching as Loki bestowed a long, lingering kiss on her hand, jumping just slightly as she felt the chill of the tip of his tongue. 'Damn him!' she thought crossly, 'Getting me all heated up and then leaving me with his mother!' Rearranging her expression into what she hoped resembled a demure one, Pandora watched as Loki kissed his mother's cheek and left swiftly, his long stride belying his eagerness to crack some heads together.

"This must be... a great deal for you to deal with as well, AllMother," she finally ventured, watching a shadow cross Frigga's lovely face. 

Leaning back against a profusion of pillows, the Queen forced herself to smile. "I knew this day would come. And knowing my son, sooner, than later. To see my husband brought so low..." she shook her head, "but for any father to attempt to sell his son's offspring. I have fought with Odin for centuries over his treatment of Loki's children. I have felt their rage and hate grow and shake the foundations of the Nine Realms. It is a breach that I am not sure even their father can repair."

Pandora smiled, almost involuntarily. "I believe, your Grace, that there is nothing your son cannot accomplish."

Leaning forward, Frigga took her hands. "You are everything I have hoped for, someone who can act as a partner- an equal for Loki." Tilting her head, she examined Pandora's lovely features. "Will you allow me the honor of seeing your true face?" Watching the girl's full lips compress, she leaned back. "It was rude to ask so soon. I apologize."

Shifting uncomfortably, Pandora tried to smooth the moment over, "It's nothing, I just..."

"I knew your mother, you know." The Queen spoke over her. 

The girl's head shot up, golden eyes wide with astonishment. "You did? How?"

"I spent many years in Alfheim. I am Vanir, Loki told me you both spent some time in my summer home there?" Frigga smothered a smile at the girl's blush. "My father sent me to the Ljósálfar for further study in magic- their Earth magic is the finest in the Nine Realms. While the Prodigy are usually kept secluded by the Sisters of the Nagovisi, your mother was training to handle court affairs, she and I became close."

Pandora felt strangely shaky. "What was she like? Back then?"

Smiling hugely, Frigga chuckled. "Beautiful, of course. Strong and determined. Courageous. She loved to sing."

Giving an inelegant snort, the girl said, "That, I did _not_ inherit." Then her mood darkened and Pandora shot up, walking restlessly back and forth by the almost alarmingly large fireplace. "All the pretty fables spun about the Light Elves and their grand genetic experiment," she sneered, "they sent my mother to Purgatory. Really? Married to the demon king? What did they think a monster like Surtur would do, other than what was central to his nature?"

The Queen said nothing, watching the suddenly furious girl pace.

"He murdered her, you know." Pandora stared at Frigga coldly. "He made me watch. He accused her of betraying him. Surtur called her a spoiled whore, all kinds of things before he took her life. I was supposed to be next, but Mother had taught me how to shape-shift. She saved my life-" choking back tears, the girl bowed her head. "Even though I couldn't save hers."

No longer able to sit quietly, Frigga rose and went to her, taking the girl's wet face in her hands. "My dear, do you know why your mother agreed to the union with Surtur?"

Brow furrowed, Pandora asked, "Agreed? Prodigies are not given a choice..."

"Your mother was," the Queen assured her, "even the Ljósálfar King questioned this gift. But Solveig said she would go. I was with her before she went into stasis. She told me that no matter what happened to her, she was chosen for this moment in time, for a reason."

Pandora shook her head helplessly, trying to stop the sob choking her throat. "What possible meaning could her sacrifice have had?"

Still holding her wet cheeks, Frigga smiled at her. "You. You and my son will rule the Nine Realms. Both born from the two harshest and most feared of the Nine. And no one more suited to bring them all together again."

Chuckling weakly, the girl said, "You put too much faith in me." Suddenly furious again, she hissed, "It's not enough! Not enough for my mother's life! It's not fair..." Pandora slumped back down on the cushions. "Such a stupid thing to say. Life isn't fair."

"No," the Queen agreed, "it is not. But you must honor your mother's choice. And you can avenge it by bringing Muspelheim back into order." The smile her future daughter in law gave her was not pleasant, but Pandora nodded.

The women talked together for the rest of the evening, laughing and occasionally weeping as they discussed everything that had happened. Frigga sent for dinner to be served and Pandora ate happily, still sending out psychic feelers, looking for Loki. 'Nice that he can track me anywhere in the universe,' she snarled mentally, 'but I can't find him in his own palace!' The subject of their conversation finally returned, with the clattering and hue and cry appropriate for the new King of Asgard.

"Ah, the two people I most adore," Loki purred as he entered his mother's receiving room, "such a delight."

"Flatterer!" laughed Pandora, raising her chin for his kiss. "And what have you been up to?"

Loki smiled darkly. "Simply... tying up a few loose ends, of course. We shall have our coronation in a week. And, I expect to see my oafish brother barreling in here within a day."

Frigga looked stern, and Pandora was amused to see that the new King of the Nine Realms still paid instant attention to his mother's words. "And how will Thor be reacting when he arrives, my son?"

Leaning back, one long, leather-clad leg stretched over the other, Loki idly swirled his wine, holding the crystal up to the light and enjoying the blue swirls in the vintage. "With shock. Blustering. Some waving about of Mjölnir. And eventually I shall immobilize my idiot brother and force him to listen to reason." His gaze moved to his apprehensive mother. "Come, Mother. You know I would do nothing to injure Thor... ah... permanently." Pandora smothered a smile at Frigga's suddenly slitted eyes.

"You would not, I am sure, begin your monarchy by sending your brother to the healers. I would be deeply disappointed in your legendary silvertongue should you not use it to convince Thor that this is the right course."

Unbidden, the image of Loki's- ah- silvertongue buried deeply inside her last night made Pandora bite her lip until it nearly bled. To make matters worse, she realized Loki was the one pushing the highly detailed memory into her thoughts. Surreptitiously pressing her thighs together, she glared at his seductive smile. Thankfully, the Queen broke the silent battle between them by rising. 

"I am tired, children, and I suspect tomorrow shall be a very full day, indeed," turning to Pandora, she smiled and squeezed her hand. "We should begin your wedding plans immediately."

Stifling a chuckle at her alarmed expression, Loki took the girl's limp hand and kissed it. "I must ask you for a moment, Mother. My darling must catch her breath. This is all rather new to her, and I had not yet broached the subject of marriage." Pulling her hand through the crook of his arm, he began to draw her to the door, wishing his amused mother a good night.

 

 

"Where are we going?"

Pandora was gathering her senses again,  looking around the towering halls as they moved through them. She was somehow not surprised to see that all the servants and Einherjar they passed bowed low. "You really pulled the entire palace guard in line in the course of a single afternoon?" 

The look he gave her was amused, condescending, arrogant, and lurid with intent. In short, vintage Loki. "Of course. I am the King."

Pandora shivered helplessly, feeling his arousal wash over her and mingle with her own. "Long live the King, baby!"

Her King had pulled her through a set of massive doors, across two cavernous rooms and flung her onto a huge, comfortable bed before Pandora could utter a word. "Where are we? I doubt you want Odin's chambers."

Loki's mouth twisted with distaste. "You are correct, my lovely magpie. These are my rooms here in the palace."

Looking around as best she could with his mouth attacking her neck, Pandora grinned. "Aw, almost frozen in time. Did your mom keep your room like a shrine when you went off to college?"

His dark head rose, looking at her in irritation. "I believe you have spent too much time on Midgard, Pet. We need to reacquaint you with the correct vernacular."

Running her fingers through his wonderfully thick and silky hair, Pandora hummed appreciatively. "You love my tacky talk. It keeps you real."

Sighing in annoyance, Loki again moved his mouth from the tempting pink nipple that was hardening nicely for him. "Real? In what way could it enhance my state of reality?"

"No..." sighed Pandora, moving his head back to her partially uncovered breasts, "real, as in, it keeps you in touch with the... uh..."

'Really,' she thought, 'he is _really_   too good with that agile tongue of his...' Clutching his beautiful ebony hair harder, she tried to remember what they were talking about. "No, I mean, real as in knowing what's happening with the little people."

Loki chuckled deeply, the vibrations seeping through Pandora's sensitive nipples and seeming to shoot straight to her center. "The little people," he growled, more tremors trickling into the girl's body, "are beneath me. As are you in the literal sense, my delicious little girl. Come for Daddy, now." Swiftly swinging one long leg and then the other, he gracefully turned to angle his stiffening cock near Pandora's lips as his own attacked her center. To her shock, his cool mouth savagely licking, biting and pulling on her swollen lips made the girl's back arch and a little wail burst from her mouth, as she came as ordered. "Mmmmmm..." Loki purred, knowing the rough vibration was tormenting her already sensitized pussy, "so delicious, all this sweet slick from your anxious little quim... lovely."

His tongue suddenly felt broader, rougher, more like- Pandora's head shot up as she gasped, seeing Loki half shifted into his wolf form. He took the moment to shove his stiffened cock into her opened mouth, groaning as she choked a little, her throat convulsing sharply on the tender tip of his shaft. Unable to speak, Pandora settled for moaning helplessly, feeling a little orgasm flutter through her at the feel of his greedy, sandpaper tongue. Arching her neck, the girl relaxed her throat, trying to concentrate against the desperate signals her pussy was giving her. Humming happily, she attacked his cock, enjoying the cool hardness of him in her mouth, tongue fluttering up and down the smooth skin stretched taut over his throbbing meat. Wrapping her arms around his hips, Pandora gleefully held him still, hands squeezing and playing with his ass as she lavished Loki's most prized possession with her lips and tongue, occasionally very carefully scraping her teeth along the thick organ.  Her next orgasm took her by surprise, spurred by the sudden feel of Loki's seed spilling down her throat.

"Drink what comes from me, little girl," his strained voice managed, and Pandora obeyed, enjoying her King's helpless shudders and groans as her swallows rhythmically tightened her throat around his spurting shaft. Pulling himself from her mouth and still ominously hard, Loki turned again, bracketing her head between his arms and staring down at her lovely face as he pushed his cock hard against her clitoris.

"Will you marry me, my sweet magpie?" Loki grunted, smiling down at her face, flushed pink as she gasped and moaned. "Will you be my Queen? Rule by my side?" Mildly annoyed by her lack of response and not noticing that his darling was attempting to gather enough air in her lungs to speak, the new King of Asgard pushed sharply against her swollen clit again. "I shall gift you with many shiny objects, sweet magpie, as many as you can hide around the palace. I shall drape you with them." No response and he pushed again, enjoying her sharp gasp and not realizing it was the last burst of oxygen from her wheezing lungs.

Throwing back his head in ecstasy as he eased himself inside the opening of her still-convulsing channel, Loki delivered the killing blow. “Will you bear my children, my darling? Allow me to care for your lovely, swollen belly? Kiss and toy with your fuller breasts, rich with milk for our infants?” Pushing smoothly up her fluttering, slick walls, the dark King frowned briefly as no sound came from his delicious pet. Reluctantly pausing his hips, Loki looked down at Pandora.

“My angel?”

Her pale lips were helplessly shaping words without sound, and Loki realized with some chagrin that his sweet Pandora was gasping for breath and likely suffocating. Quickly moving back onto his heels, he gently drew her up as well, resting her heaving breasts against his chest and moving his cool mouth to hers, puffing a stream of green-hued oxygen into her starving lungs until the girl gave a great heave, pulling in more air and groaning with relief. Resting against his hard, strong body, Pandora closed her eyes, feeling his cock, still hard and spearing through her, his hands moving soothingly over her back and the tingle of his saving breath still moving in her lungs.

"That- that would be good. I would like that," she managed, chest still heaving for air.

Loki chuckled reluctantly, stopping as they both groaned at the feel of it through their joined bodies. "I anticipated making you breathless with desire for me, little one. But not actually killing you with it."

Laughing weakly, Pandora turned her cheek, resting it on his broad shoulder. "Mmmm... yes. But what a way to go."

Idly rotating his hips, keeping that heavy shaft moving inside her, Loki lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it as he smiled down at her. "Then, that is an agreement? A concession to my proposal?"

Thighs squeezing against his, Pandora nodded against his shoulder. "Yes. Absolutely. Of course. Forever."

Moving his hips with more intent now, helping her along with his hands on her waist, Loki's chest heaved with a sudden sigh of his own, one he recognized as relief.

"Forever then, my sweet magpie. Forever."

 

 

 


	18. "All Of Me Belongs To You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Pandora are married. In the most infuriating possible fashion. Because it's Loki, so you totally expected that.

 

"No!"

Pandora was trying to wiggle her way free of Loki’s steel grip, alarmed at the suddenly intent expression on his perfect face.

“Think darling, how beautiful our child will be.” Despite her best efforts at a clean getaway, Loki's hand was pulling Pandora's down to his pleasingly stiff organ, knowing it had an unfair impact on her common sense.

“It's bad enough that everyone's going to look at me like the trashy girl who poked a hole in the condom so the rich boy would have to marry her-” Pandora desperately protested, “let's not give them visual proof!”

“I cannot wait,” the dark King groaned, suddenly overcome with arousal at the thought of placing a child within her. “You could never be more exquisite than whilst carrying my child.” Chuckling in that infuriating, “I know what’s best for you,” fashion, he easily held her flailing hands by her head, smiling lasciviously down at his beloved’s flushed face.

Ironically, in moments of extreme duress, the disgraced Princess of Muspelheim reverted to the rigid correctness of court speech. “My betrothed,” Pandora gasped, “I am honored by your intentions, but I beg of you-”

The unnatural language from his deliberately coarse fiancée stopped Loki’s greedy advance. One perfect brow raised, he leaned back to look at her anxious little face. "I beg your pardon. I believed I was seducing my wife to be? And who are you, madam?"

"Your sarcasm is unwarranted, my lord, I wished only to explain-"

Loki started laughing, releasing her hands, only to bat them away as she tried to smack him. "Darling, I did not realize you turned into a ten thousand year old court dowager with a mild application of pressure. I have no fears for your ascension as the AllMother." 

Her appalled expression made it clear this was not a comforting observation, but it didn’t dissuade the new King from his intentions to breed his delicious Pandora.

They were in his old suite of rooms- when Frigga had gestured to Odin’s magnificent chambers, the vaguely nauseated expression on her son’s face made it clear he’d not be moving his vast collection of spell books and sex toys into the old man’s room. And yes. _Of course_ the Queen knew about Loki’s elaborately outfitted “dungeon” room. Just as she knew everything about her sons. Whether they wanted her to, or not.

Meanwhile, Loki was kissing the pink tips of Pandora's breasts with some determination, and he could feel those steel-tight muscles holding her thighs together beginning to slacken.

“My King!” she finally blurted desperately, “Should we not attend to the children you already have before creating another? H- have you sent them an invitation to court yet?”

This had the dampening effect she’d hoped for on his libido, and Loki’s dark head rose from her breast to look at her disapprovingly.

"I have,” he allowed, “but first, we must turn our attention to the coronation.” This effectively killed any erotic motivation left and the two rose reluctantly.

 

"So, what's next on the list of universal domination?" Pandora was dressing, albeit slowly because Loki had kept her naked for the last 24 hours. If she'd thought he was insatiable as a prince, as king, he was relentless in bed. It seemed ungrateful to complain about the fact that she wasn't sure she could walk without a limp, since he had been so very generous with her orgasms. 

And then the whole sudden desire to impregnate her!

Loki turned to look at her, and the girl’s breath caught. She never failed to grow weak in the knees when he was garbed in his full, magnificent regalia of glittering armor and supple, gleaming leather. Pandora’s hands paused in buttoning the back of her dress to look at him, misty-eyed. Maybe one more hour in bed… or the bath… plus, they hadn’t tried out that gigantic balcony yet…

Pandora was yanked out of her lust-fueled admiration as Loki waved his hand over her, an exquisite gown of emerald detailed with bronze accents that matched his armor flowed over her shoulders, down her body and sweeping majestically behind her in a jeweled train. "You know, if you could just teach me this particular seidr I wouldn't have to go to the trouble of growing a third arm when I have one of these complicated dresses," she remarked, admiring the dress in the huge, ornate mirror propped on the wall across from Loki's bed. Her attention had been directed to said mirror several times in the past day and night.

"Ah, but then I would be denied the pleasure of dressing my bride-to-be," he purred, hands on her shoulders and sliding down her arms.

Letting herself lean back against the hard chest of her betrothed, Pandora asked, "How are you intending to approach this whole business of 'So Odin's in a rest home and I'm your new AllDaddy, Asgard?' I'm guessing that not going to go over well with certain portions of the population?"

Loki seemed more interested in running his nose up the soft skin of her throat, but he finally pulled back. "In a manner quite uncharacteristic of me. Directly. My mother will stand to my right as I announce that the King has entered Odinsleep and that I have taken the throne. When he has ended the span of his mortal life, I shall send him to Valhalla with all the pomp and circumstance due a king."

"He doesn't deserve it," the girl hissed, still remembering the pain on Loki's face when he spoke of his children's banishment.

Smoothing back a curl that had tumbled over her eye, the god met her gaze in the mirror and smiled, kissing her cheek. "And you," he continued on as if she hadn't spoken, "shall stand to my left, where I will introduce you as I name you my queen and the new AllMother." He could tell by the nervous shifting of her feet that his lovely Pandora was fighting her instinct to run. "You will be introduced as a child of the Ljósálfar and named by King Leafstred as a ward of the court. We will reveal your parentage at a later time, when we are ready to... educate Surtur on the repercussions of his cruelty to his wife and daughter."

Pandora's lips had thinned, her eyes turned down from his in their reflection.

Loki did not become irritable or impatient, as he would have in the past. "Tell me what troubles you, Magpie."

"The Ljósálfar were hardly in a hurry to step up and claim me when Surtur murdered my mother. I was on my own. I understand having to give me some kind of royal background- you can't marry a commoner, but..." Pandora was torn. Was it fair to Loki to marry him? Put him in this position of explaining her uncertain parentage when his own claim to the throne was shaky? A finger on her chin lifted her worried eyes to his.

"I can hear you thinking, darling," Loki's expression was surprisingly tender. "From one who questioned his own birthright, do you not know that I can hear you challenge your own? And if you are, by chance, following that irritating predilection towards self-sacrifice and thinking that not wedding me would be for the best-" he rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling darkly at her sheepish expression. "-I assure you, you _will_ marry me. Even if I must chain you to my throne to keep you from slipping away in some misguided attempt to 'protect' me." Pandora could feel the energy crackling up and down her spine as she felt his power swell effortlessly, the same overwhelming surge that obliterated her fears and doubts, binding her back into his strength.

Taking a deep breath, the girl calmed herself and turned around. "All right then. Let's get to ass-kicking."

 

As it happened, Frigga was correct. By the time they made their leisurely way to the whimsically named throne "room," whimsical because it was closer to the size of two football fields, the massive space was filled to bursting. The cacophony of speculation, gossip, anxiety, hope, anger, fear, curiosity and grudging approval was deafening. The Einherjar flanked the trio, looking just slightly confused about having Loki in chains just the day before and now guarding him as the new King. But their obedience dictated their loyalty. Bowing to his mother, waiting calmly behind the curtain to the royal entrance into the hall, Loki smiled with only a touch of malevolence.

"Are you ready to see your disgraced son take the throne, Mother?"

Frigga, who was clad in green today rather than her usually neutral blue, laughed as he kissed her hand. "You will not be the first to take a crown unless curious circumstance, nor will you be the last. But you will be the greatest king the Nine Realms has known. I am certain of it."

Now, there were many way to enter the cavernous throne room- marching down a ridiculously vast stretch of gleaming stone to approach the throne. There was a private royal entrance where one could ascend the throne from behind. There were innumerable meeting chambers attached to the massive hall from which the royal party could enter. But Loki of course, chose the most Loki-like way possible, by simply apparating with a magnificent flash of emerald light, lounging gracefully in the new, majestic throne he'd created from Odin's old seating. A second radiant burst brought the Queen Mother and Pandora with it, both flanking Loki. Looking down at her infuriating betrothed, Pandora pressed her lips together to keep from giggling. He was, as always, sprawled elegantly on the graceful throne with his legs spread wide. 

"Asgard, I bid you welcome!" The new King's magically amplified voice soared through the hall, sparking cheers. Frigga noted much muted than the usual response to the throne, but she merely smiled. Things would be very different by the end of her son's speech. Loki's face sobered then, majestic and solemn. "My father- the King- has entered OdinSleep." He waited graciously for the murmuring through the crowd to settle down. "My brother Thor has chosen to remain on Midgard. I claim the throne by right of ascension." Pandora remained expressionless, but she watched the sea of spectators seethe and churn, looking for the knots of rebellion. They were always there, even under her father's hellish reign. 

Frigga stepped forward, nodding at her son. "May I?"

"Of course, my dear Mother," Loki purred, all that was gracious and noble and pinching Pandora's backside with invisible fingers when she rolled her eyes.

Looking majestically out over the cavernous hall, packed with visitors from every Realm and every corner of Asgard, Frigga spoke, her beautiful voice strong. Watching her radiate power, Pandora could see how she'd been an indispensable part of Odin's rule. "I support my son's claim to the throne. Loki is King."

Pandora subtly shifted from one foot to another. 'The announcement', she mentally counted off on her fingers, 'the stand of support, and now-'

Loki's voice was suddenly darker. "Are there any who challenge this rule?"

'And now,' Pandora sighed internally, 'the ass-kicking.'

The Warriors Three and Sif pushed through the crowd. The girl was not particularly vengeful by nature, but she was very much looking forward to a harsh lesson in court politics for the tall, furious brunette. Lightly putting her hand on Loki’s shoulder, Pandora used the connection to skate along his thoughts. _‘I’m guessing they couldn’t reach Thor in time?’_

Perhaps she was the only one who could see it, but the King’s firm mouth quirked just slightly. _‘It seems there is a universal embargo on connecting with Midgard at this time. Heimdall recognizes my claim.’_

This truly startled Pandora until she remember the strange, deep bow the Guardian of the Bifrost had given Loki as they’d arrived on Asgard two days ago, only to be promptly chained by the waiting Einherjar. It seemed those golden eyes saw more than she knew.

The steps of the four warriors began slowing as they neared the dias. Their righteous indignation seemed to be sputtering to a stop as they looked at the extremely unhelpful expressions of the courtiers around them and the chilly disapproval of their Queen.

“You dare challenge the rightful claim?” Frigga’s voice dripped ice as she stared down at Thor’s friends. “You dare question my support?” The warriors deflated noticeably under the Queen’s glare.

Fandral stepped forward, the one who Smoothed Things Over. “My Queen,” he bowed low, “we mean no disrespect. But Thor as first-born is the rightful heir, and-”

‘Aw,’ Pandora thought maliciously, ‘the cool kids just figured out they’re not on the top of the popularity chain anymore.’

Loki shifted comfortably, regally raising a hand. “Thor has chosen to attend to Earth affairs and court the Lady Jane, rather than return here to Asgard. He has disregarded the responsibilities of the Nine Realms in favor of the One. My brother will return to celebrate my marriage to the Lady-”

“And that’s another travesty of justice!” Sif’s shout sounded more the screech of a velociraptor, but it carried. “Who is this creature? She’s a thief! A charlatan! And you dare-” 

It was enough. Loki made a violent gesture and suddenly a roar preceded the arrival of Gungnir, Odin's powerful staff and symbol of the AllFather. It soared regally over the crowd and smoothly into the hand of it's new master. Pandora smothered a smile. Drama Queen. He could have simply carried it as he seated himself on the throne, but her beloved did so love to make a point in the most spectacular fashion possible. Slamming the staff down on the dias, he watched coldly as the stone floor rumbled and shook, filling the chamber with shrieks and yelps from even the sternest of the noblemen. The Warriors Three stood, open-mouthed as they watched the indisputable sign of the King take it's place in Loki's hand. They, along with a fuming Sif, took a knee.

"DO ANY DARE CHALLENGE MY RULE?" The new King slammed Gungnir down again, nearly knocking his royal guard off their feet.

Pandora held on to her regal smile as the groveling noblemen and court followers immediately sent up another huge cheer and endless chanting of "All hail the King!" Loki stood, taking her hand and kissing it. Leaning forward, she whispered mischievously, "Hail to the King, baby."

 

No matter that her husband-to-be was the most powerful Mage in the Nine Realms, Pandora could never figure out how he pulled together his lavish coronation and their splendid wedding within the space of a few days, but she found herself standing in front of the massive mirror in what was apparently her new dressing room, since it seemed piled to the rafters with exquisite gowns- dozens of styles and colors, though she noticed to her amusement that the predominant shade was green. Rifling through the first few racks, she noticed Loki had neglected to order any trousers for her, something that she suspected was not an oversight. "As if I can't come up with my own," she jeered.

"Your own what, darling?"

It was Loki, and she turned to admire him fully. He was a sight- magnificent in green and bronze armor and glowing. 

"Shiny..." Pandora sighed appreciatively, "you are so beautiful, my King."

"I am," he agreed in a matter-of-fact fashion as he smoothed his gleaming ebony hair in the mirror. He turned just in time to see her roll her eyes. "You'll be paying for that, you bad little girl." Pulling her back to the mirror, he stood behind her, running his big hands up and down her corseted waist. "But you are utterly- perfectly- exquisitely- ravishing in this dress," he purred, placing kisses in appreciative punctuation down her neck and shoulder as Pandora giggled.

It was lovely, she had to admit it- and it helped armor her a bit to face what was coming next. A magnificent affair of silk and velvet and embroidered with sprays of diamonds and emeralds, which, while making the 10 foot train a thing to behold, also made the dress so heavy that Pandora had to lock her knees to keep upright while they laced her into it. Her dark hair was curled elaborately high, the perfect setting for the crown Loki would be placing on her head after they were pronounced King and wife... King and Queen? AllDaddy and the AllMamaJama?

"-and then you shall enter to the center aisle."

"Um, of course, my King." Loki's hand tipped her chin up so he could stare at her in their combined reflection. 

"You have not heard a thing I said, Magpie. Your thoughts tend to wander when you are apprehensive." Pandora twitched as his long fingers wrapped around her throat. He squeezed just slightly, enjoying the flare of color in her pale cheeks. "I have found at such times that I am required to redirect your attention to the task at hand."

But as his hands started sliding around to caress her breasts, she tried to wiggle free. “It took those women three hours to lace me into this thing, Loki! We don’t have time… uh…” His clever fingers had already loosened the tight bodice and he pulled out one breast, then the other to squeeze them, pinching her nipples until they were delightfully stiff. 

“Really…” Pandora groaned, “we don’t… uh…” It was so hard to say no to the arrogant ass! “My King, they threatened to be back to fetch me any moment. Aren’t you supposed to be in the Throne Room, looking majestic?”

“I am,” Loki agreed, emerald gaze intent on her pale breasts, appreciating how perfectly they fit in his rough hands.

She made another abortive attempt to eel free from his grasp, but the dark King would have none of it, hauling her back none too gently by using her nipples as a tether. “Ow! Ooooo…” The rat bastard Pandora was about to marry was soothing her abused pink tips with suddenly icy fingers over the hot, sore flesh. “You just agreed- ah! Agreed my King that you needed to be lounging arrogantly on your throne, remember?” Her head dropped against his broad chest, resenting the rumble from his poorly concealed chuckle.

“Arousing you is so delightfully uncomplicated, Magpie,” his damnably resonant voice purred in her ear, making her shiver. “And you may stop attempting to hinder my efforts with your concerns.” Loki was correct, his double was currently graciously greeting dignitaries and curious royalty from the other realms, all dying to see this mysterious creature about to marry the new AllFather and to curry his favor. “And now, I require you to maintain your regal posture.”

“What? Why? OH!” Pandora would have thought it impossible for the ridiculously tall god to find his way under the heavy and endless yards of fabric, but she felt his chilly lips and hot tongue over the thin silk of her undies. Looking into the mirror and trying not to lurch sideways, she couldn’t even see a telltale lump indicating where her husband was burying his face in her pussy, licking at it over the flimsy shield of her panties and sucking her clit into a hard little knot.

“Be Daddy’s good girl, now…” She heard his warning in her head and his hands suddenly gripping her ass, which was helpful because Pandora nearly jumped out of her skin as the door to her dressing room opened.

“My Lady, we are here to-” the dressmaker stopped for a moment in surprise, seeing Pandora’s flushed face, how the girl was swaying. “Oh, my, is the dress that tight? Allow me to get you a glass of wine.” Pandora’s hands flew to her bosom, suddenly remembering that her evil fiance’ had loosened it to play with her breasts. The dressmaker turned, goblet in hand to see her new mistress clutching her chest with both hands. “Uh, my Lady? Would you care for a drink?”

Looking down, the girl was alternately relieved and infuriated to see the dress was neatly re-laced, everything where it should be. Dropping her hands from where they’d been clutching her breasts, Pandora smiled weakly and took the wine, downing it in two gulps.

“More, please.”

As her perplexed maid returned to the table for more, the dressmaker bent the adjust the dress, keeping up a cheerful stream of conversation about the activity in the palace. To Pandora’s horror, that was the moment Loki chose to continue his carnal torture, whispering along the edge of her mind. “I’m going to fuck you now, sweet Magpie. If you do not wish your staff to see you face down on the bed with your King rutting into you, I would suggest you tell them to leave.” He cruelly punctuated this warning by sliding two fingers inside her shamefully wet undies and up her channel, sucking hard again on her clit.

A high, nearly soundless keen escaped Pandora’s clenched jaw before she managed to gasp, “I need a moment ladies. Please leave.”

“But, my Lady, your dress- we need to fasten the train-” the dressmaker attempted to protest but cringed when Pandora whirled on her, golden eyes blazing.

“PLEASE. LEAVE.”

In mere moments the gaggle of servants made for the door, shutting it quickly behind them. Pandora gasped gratefully as her knees buckled, caught in time by a openly laughing Loki, who carried her over to the high bed, tossing her unceremoniously upon it, face down as threatened. Thrashing like a hooked trout, she hissed, "What is WRONG with you? Really? Do you have any sense of decency AT ALL?"

"Clearly not," Loki said, flipping up the voluminous length of the back of her dress, frowning, "hmmm... when I selected this gown I did not recall it being so... abundant. Ah, well." Finally exposing her legs, he ripped the girl's rather useless silk off her ass, fabric giving way and leaving red welts on her skin. Pandora groaned because then he was sliding in with an ease that embarrassed her.

Moaning as he rubbed against all her sensitive, secret places that made her arch her back, crying out his name, Pandora tried to catch her breath. "Daddy," she wheezed, "you're... oh by the Nornir you're bigger... or something!"

“Yes, my delicious slut, I intend to  split you wide," Loki growled, his other hand sliding into her wet center where they were connected to find her hard little clit, pinching it, making her writhe underneath him.

“This sweet, clutching quim,” he muttered, squeezing her ass so hard that Pandora knew there would be fingerprints under her fancy wedding gown. But she spread her thighs wider to allow him deeper access. “Such a good girl,” Loki praised, his tone dark and guttural now, and she felt herself tighten around his cock, picturing the intent, almost cruel expression on his face. “You have such a pretty pussy, darling Magpie. And it is mine. Tell me this,” he rasped, and Pandora found she couldn’t deny him.

"Yes, oh! Gods! Yes Daddy, it's yours-" Pandora gasped out, trying to keep from falling face-first into the brocade cover as Loki's hips began hammering into the soft globes of her bottom. "All of me- mmmmm-  all of me belongs to you."

"All of you, little one?"

Pandora stiffened as one of his hands moved from her hip to slide between her buttocks. "I..."

Smearing her slick onto his finger in the filthiest possible way, Loki leaned over her, Pandora could feel the heavy silk of his hair brush her cheek. "Do you belong to Daddy? Do you submit to me? Will you give me everything?" His wet finger rested on her anxious pucker, unmoving. 

'Damn him!' She seethed internally, 'he won't let me come until I say yes!' Finally resting her forehead on her hands, Pandora whispered "Yes, Daddy."

"What, lovely? Daddy didn't hear you." She could hear the smug edge creeping into Loki's beautiful, coaxing tone, but she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, Daddy! All of me belongs to you!"

"Such a good girl..." Loki resumed thrusting into her, moving his finger in tandem with his shaft. Moaning in spite of herself, Pandora has never hated him so much as in that moment. “One day, you will beg me to fuck you in this forbidden passage,” he growled, and she angrily shook her head, gasping as he fucked her harder. “Yes, Magpie, you will. You will arch your back and present yourself to me, you _will_ beg me."

'Never!' she hissed internally, but Pandora was smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut- at least when an orgasm was at stake. 

Loki seized a fistful of her hair and turned her head sharply, gazing down at her with the smile of approval  that Pandora simply _knew_ the self-satisfied bastard would be wearing. “It gives me such pleasure when you cry out my name,” he breathed, using his free hand to lift her hips so that he could force his cock even deeper. “Your golden eyes dilate when I fuck you, pet,” he crooned, "turning pitch black- a reverse eclipse." Pandora bit her lip, trying to keep quiet as she felt both passages clenching tightly around Loki's finger and cock. But she cried out as he suddenly ground into her- there was no room left in her head for thought, for the wedding or the coronation or Thor's reaction or her husband-to-be's terrifying offspring. Nothing but this. All she wanted was more of her beautiful king, more of the painful/pleasure that only he could give her. Shrieking as he suddenly, viciously pinched her clit, Pandora trembled as he groaned into her neck, "This is mine." Splaying his fingers harshly along her wet opening, Loki growled, "This is mine!" Squeezing her eyes shut, the girl waited for the next move, which was two fingers suddenly pushed into her ass. His face was buried in her neck, his breath against her cheek. "Oh, my darling, delicious, delectable slut, _this_ is quite definitely mine."

It was all too much and Pandora was past coherent thought- so she did the only thing left in her consciousness. Beg. "Daddy, please, please Daddy let me come? I'm going to _die_ it's too much please-" Impossibly, his movements inside her went faster and the girl started crying. "I'm yours, Daddy! All yours and always will be, body and soul I swear it please let me come!"

Loki's movements stuttered and she heard him groan in a voice she'd never heard before, simply chanting, "Mine, mine, MINE!" under his breath, as if he wasn't aware of the words, and finally, as they stiffened and came together, gasping out, "And I am yours, sweet Magpie."

 

"I am terribly wounded that I was not allowed to join you."

Pandora let out a scream that Loki barely stifled by slapping his hand over her mouth. Standing beside the bed with his arms folded was Loki's double, looking deeply aggrieved. 

"You left me with those tedious courtiers and sycophants while you returned here to fuck our delicious bride?"

Loki sighed, dropping his forehead into the back of Pandora's neck and angrily waved his hand, dissolving his clone.

"Wha- what the HELL, Loki!" His lovely Magpie was attempting to wiggle her way free of his cock and fingers buried inside her, and he sharply bit her neck.

"Stop." Pandora's thrashing ceased, but he felt her stiff body. "Darling, my double attended to our guests while I... attended to you." Scowling at his filthy chuckle, the girl managed to sit up as he gently withdrew from her body. They could both feel the warmth of their combined slick seeping from her pussy, but Loki cupped his hand over her wet center. "You will not bathe. Every guest here will smell you and know you belong to me." Helping his unsteady bride up, the King smiled lasciviously down at her appalled expression. "But darling, I have done this for you."

Eyebrows shooting sky-high, Pandora gave a strangled, "WHAT?"

"Of course." Loki was busy running his hands over his enraged fiancee, smoothing her hair back into perfection and assembling her elaborate gown as it had been after three hours of fussing. "Do you not remember the night at the palace of Malekith the Accursed? How I successfully distracted you from your fear of the Dark Elf with me inside you?" Running a fond hand over her cheek, Loki chose to ignore that his sweet bride was choking on her rage.

"Are you mad? You nearly got me killed that night with your magical vibrating Loki dildo!"

As the nervous dressmaker and the Queen's maids tiptoed back into the room, he placed a kiss on her enraged lips. "And now, Magpie," he whispered, "you have something far more immediate to concern yourself with as you make your way to the throne. My essence dripping down your legs." With a hearty chuckle, Loki was gone, making his bride wish once again she'd murdered him when she'd had the chance.

 

Admittedly, the hateful creature was correct, Pandora mused as she sedately strolled through the packed Throne Room, ignoring the "ooohs, and aaaahs" from the ridiculously huge crowd. She was clenching the entire lower half of her body, trying to keep the proof of their feverish pre-ceremony tryst inside her. The girl demurely repeated the words, curtsied and nodded, chanted and then bowed her head for her new husband to place the glittering crown of the AllMother on her head. The crowd sighed over the beautiful and composed Queen who was drawn to the new throne to sit beside her husband as the cheers rose around them, literally shaking the rafters of the great hall.

 

Until the explosion of fire and pitch. A ragged black figure stood before the throne, flanked by two slavering hounds. Hela tilted her head so that her one good eye could look upon the couple. "Hello, Father." The terrible black orb rolled to look over Pandora. "You must be my new Mother."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... stepkids. And you thought the eight-legged horse was a complicated addition to the family?


	19. Meet The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pandora meets Loki's offspring. And everyone in the palace collectively wets themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get this story finished- as much as I love it- because I have a Jaguar Tom story in mind. But if you do read those stories of mine, I'd like your opinion. I can write the sequel to "My Lovely Doll," with the further adventures of Thomas and Isobel, or I can begin a new story of scary Jaguar Tom and his (extremely) unwilling bride. Thoughts? Opinions? I'd love your input.

Pandora dimly heard the shrieks from her wedding guests, but her entire attention was focused on her... 'BytheNornirholyshit!' Stepdaughter?

Hela was ageless, beyond the capacity of a physical body. Half her form- the left- was a hideous amalgamation of twisted sinew and bone, strands of rotted flesh and scar tissue. The right, was a beautiful woman- exquisite with raven hair like her sire's, perfect, smooth pale skin and one penetrating black eye with only the faintest circlet of blue surrounding her enlarged pupil- the color of Loki's eyes.

"Darling!"

Loki was already striding down the stairs with a genuine- and mischievous- grin on his handsome face. Breathing deeply, Pandora fixed a look of queenly pleasure on her face and followed him. 

"It is such a pleasure to meet you at last, my daughter." Loki took her hands- one perfect, the other a rotted bundle of phalanges and bent deliberately to kiss her cheek. The left one. The gesture sent a bolt of tenderness through Pandora's heart. It was obvious her new husband was claiming genetic responsibility for Hela's inhuman side, rather than the right, which bore his distinctive beauty. Showing everyone that he accepted his monstrous daughter for all that she was.

Absently putting a hand over her tender chest, she stepped to his side, nodding respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you at last, Lady Hela. Would you care to be seated and enjoy some refreshment?" Pandora deliberately kept her tone light and calm. This creature didn't frighten her. She'd met worse monsters. She'd been one herself.

Their unexpected visitor paused, apparently not expecting their placid welcome. She was, after all, a creature of darkness, the ruler of the afterlife and the last entity any living creature would ever wish to meet. Raising her one good brow, Hela put her hands on her hips, turning to survey the huge crowd who all shrieked in terror and began a stampede for the huge doors.

"HALT!!" 

The King's magically amplified voice made the expensively dressed courtiers stop in their tracks, keening and weeping as their feet seemed fastened to the floor.

"You will all turn and make your obeisance to my daughter, my honored guest. And only then are you given leave to remove yourselves from this room." Loki's tone could have dripped icicles, and like marionettes, their wedding celebrants turned to bow and curtsey deeply to an amused Hela before staggering to the doors. Even moving with alacrity to escape the terrible arrival, it took some time to empty the vast hall. 

When the last of their unfortunate guests had turned their backs on the trio, Pandora took a deep breath. "Shall we be seated?"

Hela's hideous skull tilted thoughtfully, her single eye gazing over the girl. "Such composure." Surprisingly, she gave a rusty little chuckle. "Why not? Lead the way." Loki graciously extended one hand to his"offspring" and the other to his new wife, escorting them up the dais and to the royal table, where Frigga sat. Pandora eyed her mother-in-law, praying that the woman's endless sangfroid would extend to this new challenge. 

And of course, it did. "Welcome," Frigga's voice was as warm as when she had greeted Pandora for the first time. "We have waited for a very long time to see you here in this hall... granddaughter."

Grunting as she slid ungracefully into a chair, Hela settled herself. "A shame that I could not greet your husband-" here, her partial lip curled, "-in my domain, and I know that he does not grace the halls of Valhalla."

Loki smiled malignantly as he poured her a goblet of wine. "The old man is not yet passed. Yet." He watched as the wine passed through Hela's ruined esophagus, making her choke and spray a bit back on the snowy white tablecloth. "So, darling," he continued as if they were enjoying afternoon tea, "did you by chance come across your brothers on your journey here?"

"Oh, they'll be along," Hela said casually. Looking over the huge and empty hall, she gave another chuckle. "My Helhounds are famished. Perhaps a slaughtered ox or two?"

Pandora knew perfectly well that asking the terrified palace steward to re-enter the room would likely result in a heart attack, so she rose with a light touch to Loki's shoulder. "I'll see to your hounds," she assured, calmly walking from the table. She mechanically went through the order of two extra-large cows and a gigantic dropcloth to cover the granite floor of the dining hall. It wasn't until after she'd blocked out the growls and snapping of bone and sinew that she suddenly remembered, "Oh, _shit._ There's two more?" 

It was at that moment when the terrifying howl of a wolf sounded, bellowing and echoing through the castle, causing giant slabs of stone to shift, dust raining down on their table. Turning with hands on her hips, Pandora raised one brow. "I'm guessing that would be Fenrir?"

They all paused the conversation, listening to the ground shake and the terrified screams of those within the castle walls. Loki sighed and rose to his feet, clapping his hands sharply together. “My boy! Cease the dramatics!” There was silence for a moment, and Pandora shifted uneasily. Could the giant wolf have simply disappeared? Then deliberate footsteps sounded outside the hall, and the gigantic doors swung open by themselves to reveal a beautiful, dark-haired boy that so very resembled Loki.

“Hello, Father.” The young man turned to bow deeply to Pandora, and then Frigga. “Stepmother,” he looked up with a twinkle in his eye at the amused girl, “Grandmother.” Looking over at Hela, he chuckled outright. “Sister, dear. Still scaring the straights?”

‘I’m going to like this one,’ Pandora thought, a fond smile already crossing her lips.

The royal party stood again to greet him, Loki embracing the boy. Fenrir looked at the Helhounds, still happily tearing through their unfortunate dinner and grimaced. "I think I'll take my meat roasted, thank you." Frigga laughed and took her turn to leave the room and coax her perspiring steward to return with fresh food for their guests. The group talked and laughed for some time, food forgotten and growing cold as Loki eagerly asked question after question of his children.

"And your brother- Jörmungandr," he asked, "do you have dealings with him?"

Hela and Fenrir exchanged a glance. "He is less... motivated to socialize," the boy said carefully. He frowned at his sister's gurgling laughter. "I am sure he will be on his best behavior here, of course." Pandora watched, fascinated as he actually kicked the Queen of Hel's ankle to get her to stop laughing.

"Sleipnir!" she blurted, suddenly aware of Loki's sweetest offspring. As the faces at the table turned to her, Pandora was suddenly struck with an intense wave of hysterical giggles. Just managing to choke them down, she rose and swiftly went for the exit. "I'll fetch him- he'll be so happy to meet his uh, his siblings and-" She was gone.

Exchanging glances with the amused king, Hela shrugged her bony shoulder. "I think she's taking it all rather well."

Picking up her skirts and racing for the stables, Pandora ignored the stares of everyone around her. "Sleipnir! Where are you, dear?" An answering whinney led her to a huge, comfortable stall where her eight-legged stepson was eyeing her anxiously. Impulsively, Pandora threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his silky mane. "I'm so glad to see you!" she whispered, "This is all kinds of fucked up and I'm not sure I can handle one more surprise! I knew your Dad had a boatload of kids, but this is insane!" His answering nicker soothed her, and she settled against him for a moment in the straw, indifferent that her exquisite white wedding gown was getting filthy. "You're just smug that you're the normal one," the new Queen sighed, nudging him when he made a sound suspiciously like a chuckle.

The next visitor was noticeable not by the noise he caused entering Asgard, but by the absence. Pandora and Sleipnir leaped to their feet as the unimaginable sound of the ocean bordering the kingdom... turned inside out. The waters somehow went under themselves and then retreated from the beach, then roaring back again in a tsunami wall of death hundreds of feet high. Only as the ocean approached the Bifrost did the waves slow and return to a violent, choppy surf, still spraying high enough to drench the courtyard of the palace. As the two stepped out of the stable it was as if all light was sucked viciously from the sky as something unimaginably endless hovered above them, sending the entire Realm into shadow. Pandora groaned, "Fenrir said Jörmungandr is less social. Less social as in crushing Asgard and everything in it, do you think?"

Another vast vacuum of air made her gasp, feeling rather than seeing bellows-like lungs filling with all the available oxygen to roar out a greeting. Or a challenge. And then the tall and confident form of her husband came striding out into the courtyard. 

"Jörmungandr," Loki said sternly, "you are not coiled under the roots of Yggdrasil. Compose yourself." Pandora and Sleipnir cringed as they waited for his monstrous offspring's response, expecting the serpent to flatten the kingdom. Instead, the odd sense of atmosphere restored settled into their bones, and as they joined Loki at the gleaming stairs leading to the palace, another hugely tall, dark and beautiful son stepped in front of the King.

"Father." The man's voice was a roaring mixture of a thousand wild animals, the wail of the bereft, the keening of a widow, the gurgle of a dying soldier. "At last."

Pandora swallowed heavily, forcing herself to stay calm. 'Fuck. Me.' she groaned internally.

 

Eyeing her beautifully composed mother-in-law, the new Queen of Asgard wondered if she would ever be able to handle the bizarre nature of life with Loki as well as Frigga had. Her beautiful and terrifying husband sat grandly in the center of his four "offspring," listening intently and asking one question after another about their lives, what Odin had done to them- the fate of their terrifying giantess mother Angrboða.

"We watched it all, of course." They were all getting more acclimated- with great effort and a subtle seidr from Loki- to the visceral horror of Jörmungandr's voice. The man was tearing through his fifth trencher of meat, and Pandora would calmly swap out the empty plate for a full one as he finished, pouring another goblet of mead to go with it. "The... Allfather," he spat, "made us watch as he destroyed her. It was not as if Angrboða was particularly maternal, but..."

"She was all we had," Hela finished mockingly. "He made certain we knew the three of us were utterly at his mercy."

Pandora's eyes filled with tears, looking at the pale, set face of her husband.

"We do not blame you, you know," Jörmungandr said abruptly. "You were in the grip of the Titan. We would feel-" here, all four of Loki's offspring shuddered uncontrollably, "we would feel your anguish. The agony of what was inflicted on you. We would have come to your aid, if we could."

There was silence for a moment, before Loki drew a deep breath. "It was not your role. You may have enormous power. But you were still children. My children." Hands reached out in all directions and suddenly, they were all connected, feeling the strength of one race through the blood of the next. 

Pandora was so absorbed in the wild beauty of what she was feeling that it took a moment to realize all four of her “stepchildren” were staring at her thoughtfully.

“Why, Mother, dear,” it was Fenrir, the one she knew would be the most mischievous, like his father, “aren’t you a surprise. Does your dear, _dear_ sire know you live?”

With a laugh and a shrug, Pandora returned to her true form, the one shown only to Loki.

“Well, since we’re all baring our souls, and such… No. I doubt it.” The malicious smile on the girl’s face was a mirror of the one worn by her husband. “But he will. And it should be quite the surprise.”

 

Loki and Pandora were seated together, he’d pulled her onto his lap and plucked a few pieces of straw from her elaborate coiffure. They were watching the four siblings speak among themselves, catching up and occasionally teasing their grandmother as Frigga would ask questions, occasionally tearing up and helplessly patting one, and then the other as if to be sure they were real.

Looking tenderly at the slight smile on his beautiful face, Pandora leaned in to kiss her husband. “Is this what you pictured? All those times when you imagined gathering your children here?”

Taking up her hand to run his lips along her knuckles, Loki looked at his wife, her glowing ruby eyes, the sweet flush of her ruddy skin. “The thing I had never thought- the image I never dared imagine was you. A queen. My wife. A woman so extraordinary that greeting three Destroyers of the Realm would be as effortless as hosting a tea for a group of chattering courtiers.”

Pandora laughed, leaning in close to whisper, “My dear husband, it’s a miracle I haven’t wet myself yet.” She watched as Loki’s pupils suddenly enlarged with arousal.

“Why, darling,” he purred, “if you desire to feel moisture in your nether regions, please allow me to offer a much more satisfying alternative.”

“Please, Daddy,” Pandora groaned, “don’t talk dirty in front of the kids. That’s just creepy.” Nonetheless, he was heading in for a kiss when the gigantic doors to the hall slammed open again.

 

“BROTHER!” Thor’s voice echoed through the hall, shattering glass windows and making everyone’s eardrums pop. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!”

 


	20. "Why, sweet magpie. The wedding night, of course."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new King and Queen of Asgard consummate their marriage. In the most filthy, delightful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the diabolical misreall's story "Reigning In Hel," I have developed a Horn Kink. When you read her story, you'll see why: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11897298
> 
> To make matters worse, Hurricanerin is also sending we Jotunn Loki lovers into a frenzy with "I'll Never Tell."  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13157154

"Aw... damnit," Pandora thought sadly. "We were having such a nice time."

Despite the drama of the God of Thunder's entrance, Loki did not seem particularly upset by Thor's arrival. "Brother!" he shouted cheerfully, "Come, meet your niece and nephews! Greet my bride!" He chuckled, taking a swallow of excellent wine, "Do at least say 'hello' to your mother, like a good son."

If anything, Loki's response infuriated Thor even more. "Are you MAD? I know you have deposed our father! I know you have... damaged him in some way, that he is gone!" His angry blond head turned to an unamused Frigga, still lounging comfortably in her chair. "And _you_ , Mother! How could you allow-"

Here, Loki’s hand rose sharply and suddenly, Thor’s mouth snapped shut, his teeth clacking together with a rather painful sound. “Have a care how you speak to our mother, Thor,” he snarled. “I will allow no disrespect. She is one of the few reasons that you still live.”

Pandora’s heart fell into her stomach, ‘That’s just great,’ she groaned internally, ‘here we go.’ Looking over at her mother-in-law, she was mildly surprised to see the goddess sitting calmly, watching the interaction between her children. Because Pandora suspected she’d placed herself between the battling siblings thousands of times, she was curious as to why Frigga held back. This _did_ have all the hallmarks of a disaster. ‘Shit,’ she thought sadly, taking another gulp of wine, ‘there’s my wedding day shot to hell.’ Frigga looked over at her, one lovely blue eye dropped in a wink. Raising her brow, Pandora turned back to the action. Her "stepchildren" were still seated, but every one of them was still and alert, watching their father and their enraged uncle.

Thor seemed to regaining some steam, and he spluttered furiously as he raised Mjölnir high. "What have you done with the AllFather!" he roared, "does your treachery know no bounds?" For a furious moment, Pandora wished she'd kept her Desert Eagle when she left Stark Tower, this would have been an excellent time to pull it out. Behind him, the Warriors Three suddenly rushed through the door, flanked by a wildly excited Sif. The new queen rolled her eyes. Of course. But she noticed Hogun standing back from the others, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

Frigga leaned over slightly. "Hogun is from Vanaheim, my home Realm. He was always the smartest of these three." Pandora stifled a laugh and nodded.

Loki finally sighed, placing his goblet on the table and rising to his full height- higher, much higher than he'd stood before, the young queen was certain of it. And broader, as if his irritation from Thor's challenge was becoming a physical manifestation. Leaving the table, he strode down the dais and made a stance at the base of the stairs. "I am the rightful King of Asgard," he said calmly, coldly. As the Warriors Three and Sif moved closer to stand behind Thor, Pandora found herself rising to back her husband, and his four children stood as well. Loki imperiously raised his hand, and they halted. Thor's eyes traveled over the four with a confused frown. 

"These are...?"

"My children," Loki smiled malevolently, "the offspring denied me by Odin, thrown from Asgard into exile and into roles of his choosing."

Thor's brow furrowed. "But... they were monsters. Deadly and of great danger to the Nine Realms. Our father only sought-"

'HE IS NOT MY FATHER!!!" The King's sudden roar made the stone columns shake, banquet tables splintering apart. "He was a tyrant. A selfish fool. Quite at home with the idea of sacrificing me to the Collector to force me to create more of my children for his use- for slavery."

Behind her, Pandora could hear a low growl beginning, Fenrir, of course. Turning, she looked to the boy and smiled tenderly, shaking her head. Surprised, Loki's young Doppelganger stood down, nodding reluctantly. 

“That’s- no, Father wouldn’t-” Thor was wavering, they could see it, confused by his brother’s power and his certainty.

Frigga sighed and rose as well, walking gracefully down the stairs to flank Pandora on Loki’s other side. “It’s the truth, my son. Your father made many cruel and selfish decisions over these past centuries.” Her lovely face crumpled. “I should have fought him harder when he exiled Loki’s children. I- I did not know of his agreement with the Collector before your brother returned to Asgard. But I should have. I should have guessed. He was far too pleased with your captivity on Midgard.” Composing herself, Frigga’s head rose and she fixed Thor with a stern look. “I stand behind Loki’s claim to the throne. He is meant to be king. He always was.”

“Mother!” Thor’s roar was anguished, “How could- you would choose him, a _Jötunn,_ over your firstborn- your blood!” He raised Mjölnir and with all his grief and fury, hurled it towards his brother.

The weapon’s speed was unimaginable, Pandora barely had time to process he’d thrown it before it reached it’s target- and met Loki’s hand. She could hear the Mjölnir’s frantic humming, trembling in it’s desperation to crush the opponent, to pulverize Loki and pulp him to mush. But the new King’s huge hand easily held the weapon, straight-armed away from his cold face. And with a sudden surge, Loki fist convulsed and Mjölnir exploded into a thousand pieces of molten metal, flung away and splattering on the walls and floors of the great hall, tearing chunks from the stone.

The silence following the destruction of the indestructible was crushing, everyone trying to absorb what had just happened.

Finally, Loki spoke. "Brother." He gazed down at Thor, speechless and panting in shock. "Had you used Mjölnir for a just cause, I could not have stopped it. But I am the AllFather. Swear your loyalty and take your place at my side."

His vivid blue eyes were glistening with tears, the gigantic god still shaking his head. "I... I cannot."

Pandora felt the sorrow that surged through her husband. "Then I exile you to Migard until you can." His hand rose, and there was suddenly a clear path to the Bifrost, Heimdall standing at the ready, golden eyes expressionless. Thor found himself backing towards his fate, still shaking his head. Looking desperately at the Warriors Three, he found Volstagg and Fandral's eyes averted, but Hogun's deep brown gaze was sorrowful. 

"We serve the crown, my Prince," he said sadly. "As I hope you will choose to, in time."

Sif furiously shoved through the men to follow alongside Thor, her eyes spitting hatred at the group gathered on the dais. "I will follow you Thor! As a loyal servant to the _true_ King!"

Pandora couldn't stop herself from the ironic laughter that burst from her. "Goodbye Thor, for now. Be sure to introduce Sif to the Lady Jane, won't you?" She chuckled at Sif's look of furious comprehension as the two suddenly swept backwards. There was a blinding flare of light from Heimdall's tower, and everything was quiet again.

Loki was utterly still as the others moved, breathing deep and chuckling a little. Pandora watched his emerald gaze, fixed on the Bifrost. Moving a bit closer, she took his hand. "Thor has always had to learn the hard way, hasn't he?" she ventured, resting her chin on the bronze pauldron over his shoulder. Finally breathing in, he reluctantly nodded, looking down at her at last. "What now, my King?" Pandora gave Loki an impish little grin.

Taking her hand and kissing it, Loki's eyes were suddenly filthy with intent. "Why, sweet magpie. The wedding night, of course."

 

 

Pandora could not have said whether they bid farewell to their family or not, only that suddenly they were back in their magnificent suite and her husband was busily divesting her of her wedding gown. Kissing her feverishly as his nimble fingers worked the dozens and dozens of tiny diamond buttons, he groaned. The new Queen yelped as he suddenly ripped the dress apart, the clacking sound of tiny precious stones flying in every direction. 

"I fear I am impatient for you, my queen," Loki whispered cruelly in her ear, enjoying her little shudder. His cool hands smoothed her elaborate gown over her shoulders, dropping it to her breasts. Without knowing why, Pandora tightened her arms to her sides, keeping the dress where it was. Loki's hands paused, and he circled her, dropping casually into his chair, legs spread arrogantly wide as always. "Ah," he purred, pouring himself a goblet of the wildly intoxicating Asgardian wine. "You prefer to undress for me? Excellent."

Shifting under his gaze, she shook her head. It was different now- Pandora couldn't even explain it. But she was suddenly aware of the weight of being bound to this king- to the most powerful being in their universe. 'He loves you because you won't put up with his shit,' she reminded herself. But still- watching the beautiful creature lounging in front of her, his knowing emerald gaze sweeping over her...

"Perhaps you need assistance, my pet."

Pandora jumped and yelped a little as two gigantic blue hands covered hers, sweeping them easily away from the bodice of her gown. As it dropped lower, she could feel the penetrating chill of Loki at her back- in his elemental form. Her full-body shudder was only due in small part to the cold. Ever since lying with her husband as aJötunn _,_ she was consumed with erotic thoughts of his thick, ridged cock- covered with raised markings that slid and scraped so delectably against her and inside her- even if the impossibly larger size of her husband's most prized possession meant she'd be limping the next day. There was something about Loki watching them in his beautiful, remote Asgardian self that made her feel even more bare- more naked under his scrutiny. Though she could always tell before which was his clone and which was her king- this time, her thoughts were muddled, her ability to read his uncertain.

As the Jötunn roughly pushed the yards of expensive fabric lower, Pandora blinked, trying to concentrate. "Is- this is you, right? Undressing me and your clone is-" Icy hands suddenly covered her breasts and squeezed, ignoring her squeal as they continued to play with her. Before her, Loki calmly unlaced his leather pants and pulled himself free, stroking the wide length of him, grinning to see her gaze pinned on his cock as it thickened and swelled. 

"Attend to me, slut." The voice that growled into Pandora's ear was bone-rumbling deep, guttural and impatient. Her Jötunn lover slapped the underside of her breasts, chuckling harshly at her shriek. "You belong to me, now. Please your husband." One of the blue hands seized hers and moved it to the indigo cock she'd thought of so often since that night. Running her sensitive palm along the whorls and ridges rising from the hardened meat made her moan. "So wanton," he mocked, freezing lips fastening against her earlobe and biting down, enjoying the convulsive squeeze she gave him. "You cannot hurt me, little girl," he rumbled, "grasp me. Harder. If you wish for my cock, you must motivate me." When her eyes drooped shut as the new queen began stroking and squeezing the throbbing organ being pushed into the middle of her back, he slapped her breasts again, then fastening his icy fingers to her nipples, pulling them roughly, toying with them. "Keep your eyes on your king, you filthy, naughty girl. I did not give you leave to stop."

Pandora was embarrassed to hear herself whimper, widened eyes back on the Loki before her, still lounging as he stroked his shaft and watched her debauchment at the hands of his clone. Or- was the Loki in front of her the clone? "Oh, gods..." she moaned, one hand still firmly stroking the Jötunn's cock as her other flailed behind her, trying to grasp a thick handful of his hair, needing it to ground her and- what she did manage to brush against was not the luxurious strands that fell to her blue lover's waist, but one of his horns. It was warm- something that shocked Pandora and her light graze of it provoked the most alarming reaction. Thrown to her knees, the girl found her face in the lap of her pale husband while black-nailed hands yanked her thighs apart from behind, hitching her hips quite a bit higher than her head and sliding the Asgardian version of Loki neatly into her mouth. As she fought to regain her balance, Pandora let out a ear-splitting shriek that was muffled by the organ in her mouth as the ridges of the Jötunn's cock scoured against her slick walls as he plunged inside her. It _hurt_ \- much more than she expected- but also give her the dizzying satisfaction of a long-held itch finally scratched, and the relief and arousal almost swamped her. When her indigo lover finally tunneled to the top of her, nudging insistently against her cervix and her husband's cock buried down her throat, they both paused, enjoying the shuddering pulses inside her.

"Such a deliriously shameless whore you are," praised Loki, hips moving just slightly as he enjoyed the gagging of her mouth around him. "Impaled on my cock from both directions. So needy..." they both moved, just a bit in either direction and set off another wail from their queen. "I can see, my sweet slut that it will take more than your king to please you. That we shall both be required to fuck you..." Another thrust, another moan from Pandora. "...ravish you, hollow you out inside with our shafts until your desperate emptiness begs to be filled, over..." The Lokis both pushed in this time, enjoying the way their queen stiffened. "And over... and over." Loki ran his hand through the weighted silk of Pandora's ebony hair, pulling it away from her face so he could enjoy her glowing topaz eyes. He stroked along the thin skin of her neck, enjoying the bulge of himself inside her.

The dark growl of her king behind her spoke next as he plunged in, then out of her sharply, holding still with just the throbbing tip of his girth inside her. "You may be our Queen, sweet Pandora. You may be our plaything. You may be our whore. But such a licentious creature requires firm handling. We will fill you with our seed, over and over, Pet. Until you are fully bred. Until you swell with our child." Pandora was shivering uncontrollably, her arms barely holding her up and lips fastened tightly around the cool shaft in her mouth. "And once you give us a strong son or a beautiful daughter, we shall begin again. Fucking you into submission. Just as you should be. Just as you need." And with the last word a rumble in her ear, her Jötunn plunged inside her again, making her throat convulse in a scream that forced a goraning Loki to spurt down her throat, a hand on the back of her head as his hips arched sharply, milking himself against the clutch of her mouth and feeling her swallow him deep. Her pale lover squeezed her breasts as the Jötunn Loki behind her hitched Pandora's hips even higher, hammering himself greedily and howling rapturously as he neared his finish. A particularly vicious squeeze of her soft globes made her gaze shoot up to her king again, and his forest-deep eyes consumed her. 

"You will come. Now, magpie. Soak us with your slick."

Even if there had been thought left to being her usual, contrary self, Pandora could have no more denied Loki's order than refuse to draw breath. And as his cock left her mouth, his queen let go with a scream that tore from her throat as her Lord behind her yanked her against his back, roaring his finish inside her as he grasped her mound in one hand as her Loki in front of her licked the tears of release from her face.

It was some time before Pandora came back to herself, surrounded by the two halves of the whole of Loki, kissing and caressing her as she tried to speak. 

"Shhhh... my queen. My bride. Let us care for you."

And Pandora sleepily nodded as they bathed her, healing small wounds and licking scratches and bite marks away. She dimly remembered kissing her Jötunn goodbye, his frosted tongue sliding along her lips before grunting a farewell. Then wrapped in the arms of her husband, the new AllMother gratefully fell asleep.

 

It took quite a while to be up and moving the next morning, and Pandora swatted feebly at her laughing husband more than once as Loki submerged her in his luxurious bath and attempted to bring feeling back into the lower half of her body.

"I just don't want to limp in front of the kids," she moaned as she did precisely that, leaving their wing of the palace.

Loki attempted to school his expression into some sort of serious attention, but his twitching lips gave him away.

"I hate you," Pandora hissed as they entered the smaller, more intimate dining room reserved for the Royal family.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Loki whispered, "Only half as much as you love me, darling."

 

The long table was already populated by Frigga and the four "children." Sleipnir was contentedly munching oats as the others spiritedly argued with each other while downing the table full of food.

"Father!" Fenrir rose, grinning mischievously. Bowing deeply to a flushing Pandora, he purred, "Mother, dear. We do hope you are well this morning?"

Fixing him with a stern glare, the new Queen snarled, "None of that, you beastly child. Now, help your mother sit down." Ignoring his snorted attempts at concealing his laughter, she let the youngest of Loki's children help her sit down without yelping. "You are all terrible children," she mumbled, "truly." Ignoring their efforts to bury their humor in their napkins, Pandora drank gratefully from the goblet of juice Loki solicitously poured for her.

After a long and enjoyable conversation where Loki's offspring could finally ask questions about life in Asgard and the mysterious origins of Pandora's birth, Fenrir, Hela and Jörmungandr rose. 

"It is time for us to return to our responsibilities." Jörmungandr's voice was still excruciating to hear, but their grandmother, sire and stepmother could smile and nod.

"Are you certain?" Pandora blurted. "You can stay here... with us. You aren't bound by Odin's command any more."

Hela was the one to answer for the three of them. "Ah, Mother. But it is beyond the old man's cruelty. In the end, these are the roles that define us. Give us purpose. Give us meaning."

Frigga was the first to rise, embracing each one with a warm smile. "When will you return to see us?"

Fenrir gave his grandmother a rakish smile and a loud kiss on the cheek. "When you need us, of course." He sobered slightly as the three sibling shared a glance. "And you will. But there is nothing in this universe or beyond that can best the new AllFather of the Nine Realms. Not with us at your command."

Unexpectedly, Pandora choked on a sob as Loki swallowed one of his own, breathing deeply before embracing his children. He paused for a moment with Hela, the only of his offspring who did not shapeshift into a form as perfect as her sire. Smiling down at her, he kissed the skeletal ridge of her left cheek again. "Beautiful child," he crooned, "I am proud of you. Of your strength." Watching as Frigga burst into tears, Pandora tried to compose herself, knowing her husband was speaking the words he had never heard from his own father. Waving as their children raced along the rainbow streams of the Bifrost, turning into beacons of light as Heimdall returned them home, Loki turned to Pandora, cupping her face in his hands. "My perfect, exquisite bride..."

Thankfully, Pandora could hear her amused mother-in-law gracefully leave them as Loki continued to stare down at her, thumbs tracing along her cheekbones. Swallowing and trying to gather her thoughts, the new Queen finally asked, "And what comes next, my dear husband?"

Loki smiled, a dark and savage grimace that she nonetheless enjoyed. "I believe we should pay your utterly worthless sire a visit."

Pandora groaned. "Can we have a honeymoon first? Because seeing that asshole is guaranteed to kill my libido for the next century or so."

Laughing, Loki took her hand, pulling her in the direction of their rooms again. "Very well, since I find I can deny you nothing, my sweet magpie."

Before he could distract her with more kisses and the delicious feel of his cool hands on her heated skin, Pandora managed to ask, "What did the kids mean when they said they'd be back when you needed them?"

She was sorry she'd asked when his beautiful face froze into stillness, but the new King of Asgard did not let go of her. "Thanos... the monster, the Titan that tortured me. He has not- he could not accept my defeat on Midgard. He will return, seeking the Infinity Stones."

Pandora could feel the chill of his words run through her, like a shard of ice jammed up her spine. But her glorious golden eyes narrowed, and she kissed Loki firmly. 

"And we will be ready for him, my dear husband."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sad to be saying goodbye to Loki and Pandora- she was a new kind of character for me and I'm very fond of them. But I would love your opinion: I can either go with a sequel to "My Lovely Doll" or begin a new Jaguar Tom story about an (extremely) unwilling bride. I actually had a dream about it and woke up dying to write it down. But I always promise sequels and kind of... don't. Your thoughts? 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and sharing your thoughts and creating this wonderful community of clever, interesting women. I treasure you and our connection. Truly.


End file.
